Cuestionario
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Todo a terminado de verdad, ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo siento y justo entonces intento recordar en qué momento comenzó todo y descubro que todo empezó antes de lo que pensaba, mucho antes, y ahí justo en ese momento, cuando me doy cuenta de que las cosas sólo ocurren una vez, y por mucho que me esfuerce ya nunca volveré a sentir lo mismo...
1. Unos días antes parte 1

**N/A****\- **Estos dos caps se han re-escrito juntos xD... La mayoría de las faltas de ortografía se han ido y arregle alguna que otra cosa por ahí xP...

**Acaracion:** _Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z _y sus personajes **No** me pertenecen.

**Momoko – 16 años.**

**.**

**Cuestionario**

**.**

_Unos días antes _(1° parte)

A mi alrededor se podía notar a las chicas llorando, otras aguantando las lágrimas, algunas pálidas. Pero, estaban así por la misma razón de siempre: Chicos. Chicos despreciables e insensibles que no les importaba los sentimientos de ninguna de sus novias o futuros ligues. Por sus culpas, la secundaria era un colapso emocional. Todas chillando y llorando en baños, salones, los pasillo, el gimnasio, entre otras partes —pero claro, esto no era todo los días para mi suerte mental.

Tal vez no debía culpar a los chicos del todo, después de todo ¿Por qué ellas van a la boca del lobo? ¿Que ninguna se daba cuenta de lo que hacían hasta que veían las consecuencias?

Pero, también debía admitir que si los chicos no fueran_ tan_ guapos, y seductores (según lo que he oído por ahí) esto no estaría pasando. Así que la culpa mayor es de ellos por aprovecharse de ellas.

Me encontraba en la espaciosa cafetería del instituto. Había mesas por todas partes y de diferentes formas geométricas. También, contaba con comidas y postres _DELICIOSOS_. Y si no fuera por lo que pasaba alrededor, seria un lugar tan tranquilo como el viento.

Se oyó un fuerte manotazo a lo lejos, me gire para comprobar que el manotazo fue enviado por Taylor Cabot, una estudiante de ultimo año que tenia el pelo teñido de rojo largo, ojos de un azul MUY oscuro y piel tan pálida como la de un vampiro. El manotazo había sido recibido por Adam Parcker, un chico de ojos grises y cabellos castaños oscuros que —al igual que Taylor— era de ultimo año.

Adam se sobo la mejilla, y escuchaba atentamente todos los insultos mandados por Teylor. Me daba pena, él era un buen chico, y uno de los que no jugaban con las chicas. Teylor seguramente debe estar diciéndole que había jugado con ella como con todas, que era igual o peor que los demás chicos y cosas como esa. Pobre Adam, Taylor no lo conocía tan bien como ella creía, o tal vez solo decía todas esas cosas para que supiera como se sentía ella. Me daban pena.

Y esto era una milésima parte de todo lo que ocurrió en el trascurso del día.

**~o~**

Un montón de chillidos, lloriqueos, golpes, insultos y demás cosas después, me encontraba en mi camino a casa, con los oídos aturdidos y cansados de tantas cosas escuchadas hoy. Mi cabeza palpitaba, como si tuviera una bomba a punto de explotar en ella. ¡Mi pobre cabeza!

Tenia tanta tarea por hacer, que creo, si no me exploto todavía la cabeza, ahora lo iba a hacer.

Cuando llegue a casa, estaba todo tranquilo y no parecía que hubiera alguien por ahí, así que subí a mi cuarto y me dispuse a empezar la larga fila de tareas que tenia pendiente para mañana. Cuando abrí mi mochila para sacar los cuadernos y tarea, una hoja salio de esta y bolo hasta quedarse solitaria en el piso. Era de color rojo, y estaba dada vuelta así que no pude ver lo que había en ella.

Me acerque y la agarre dándola vuelta y...

La confusión era mi amiga en ese momento, el papel rojo que había volado de su mochila era un volante que tenia en grades letras negras puesto:

**~.~**

**CONSEGERIA PARA CITAS**

_¿No a encontrado a ese alguien especial? ¿Quiere hacerlo?_

_¿No a tenido citas o salido con alguien? ¿Quiere hacerlo?_

_Pues aquí esta su solución. Para personas de 15 a 25 años de edad, _

_consejeros de amor y citas._

_¡No se pierda esta nueva etapa!_

**~.~**

Me sorprendí un poco de lo que decía el volante. ¿Cómo habría llegado allí? ¿De dónde había venido? ¿Por qué a Mí? ¿Lo habría puesto alguien en broma porque nunca había tenido novio o salido con alguien en mi vida?

¿WTF? ¿Es en serio?

En este momento que me explotara la cabeza no sonaba tan mal. ¡Era tan vergonzoso que ese volante apareciera de la nada para decirle que nunca había tenido pareja!

¿Y si lo había dejado alguno de mis compañeros de clase? ¡Eso sería aun peor!

Si alguien lo supiera sería un rumor que correría por meses. Todos vendrían y me preguntarían cosas hipotéticas de ello, o inventarían más y más cosas de por qué no salí con nadie en mis dieciséis años de vida. Luego los chicos harían apuestas sobre quien se acostaba conmigo primero o algo así y sería molestada por todos y cada uno de los participantes. ¡Que Horror! ¿Dónde estaba Superman cuando lo necesitabas?

Dios ¡Mátame!

¿Por qué a mí? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Ok, creo que exagere un poco. De todas formas algún día tenia que salir esto a la lluvia, no es como si fuera un gran secreto. Más bien era lo que vendría si fuera contado.

Desde chica había hecho un pacto yo misma: No salir con nadie hasta los dieciocho años.

Tal vez debería agregar que no soy mucho de citas y cursilerías.

En cualquier caso, yo no podría salir con nadie hasta los diecisiete o dieciocho, y eso era porque cuando era chica había quedado traumatizada con la imagen de una chica de quince años embarazada, y desde entonces cada vez que pienso en citas, me salen esas imágenes a la cabeza y la idea se va al fondo de mi redonda cabeza.

Este volante era la prueba de que alguien sabía de mi estado amoroso. O algo así.

Tal vez haya sido una broma, pero quien sea que lo dejo, no sabía que me lo tomaría tan en serio.

_¡A la mierda!_

¿Por qué me estoy tomando todo esto tan en cerio? No es como si me fueran a matar (creo), aunque quién sabe, todo puede pasar.

La imagen de Adam y Taylor se me vino a la cabeza por un momento. Ellos habían estado saliendo por más de tres meses, y parecía que se gustaban el uno al otro. ¿Por qué Adam la había dejado entonces? Él es un buen chico, no un jugador. O al menos eso me parece. A mí me cae bien y no tiene pinta de uno de ellos, además lo conozco desde la escuela y puedo decir que es una buena persona.

Que complicado debe ser salir con alguien. Gracias a dios que nunca lo he hecho en mi vida.

Aunque, pensándolo bien. No quiero quedar como Taylo por un mal rompimiento, ni tampoco como las pobres chicas de la cafetería. Uff, ¿por qué pienso tanto? Este tema no me debería importar un bledo pero sigo con él en la cabeza ¿acaso es una señal de tener que salir con chicos para agarrar experiencia o algo por el estilo?

¡La vida es tan complicada! ¡¿Por qué el destino siempre nos mete esas preguntas raras en la cabeza para tener que responderlas y así firmar otra parte de él por nuestras decisiones?!

¡Dios! ¿Por qué a mí?

**~.~**

Rodé por mi cama por centecimosegunda (200) vez, pensando.

Ese maldito volante me había dejado en contradicción conmigo misma sobre las citas. Me había hecho una nota mental más de una vez sobre no agarrar nunca más volantes a menos que sean absolutamente necesarios.

**[**_Que pena que en ese entonces yo no sabía que aquel volante seria la base para algo de verdadera importancia un tiempo después._**]**

_**.**_

**_**Contin**_****_uara..._**

**_._**

_**Bien estos dos caps (el dos y tres) se han unido solo porque quise xD...**_

_**Además se han corregido la mayoría de las faltas de ortografía que estaban a mi vista... **_

**Hasta La Próxima**


	2. Unos días antes parte 2

**N/A**** –** ¡Hola! ¡Espero disfruten de la lectura! Y ¡Lamento la tardanza!

Aclaración: _**D**__emashitaa __**P**__ower__**P**__uff __**G**__irls __**Z**_ **No** me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia rara.

Momoko** – 16 años.**

**.**

**Cuestionario**

**.**

_Unos Días antes_ (2° parte)

_Citas, citas, citas, citas, citas,..._

Desde ahora me considero oficialmente un asco mentalmente. Y es que pensé tanto sobre las citas que cuando fui a la secundaria hoy, las únicas palabras que me salían comenzaban con _C_.

Cuando entre a la cafetería junto con mis amigos, mi paranoia me llevo a ver si alguien me veía. Cada vez que me comía un bocado de mi comida, revisaba toda la cafetería para ver si alguien me miraba.

Cada-una-de-las-personas-de-la-cafetería. ¡Todas!

No perdía ningún movimiento por parte de ellos, y si alguien actuaba sospechosamente, lo fulminaba con la mirada y el sospechoso salia corriendo como si de un poseído se tratase.

Mis queridos amigos me quedaban mirando como si fuera una loca. Lo que por alguna razón era en ese mismo momento. No había dejado de pensar en el volante, citas y la persona que sabía mi estado amoroso (Si es que había alguna), lo que me llevo a mi estado de locura completa.

Sólo de pensar en todo eso me dejo una interrogante en la cabeza ¿Y si en verdad era una señal del destino porque ya era tiempo de conseguir pareja o salir a citas? ¿Y si ese volante solo se escabulló por mi mochila sin que me diera cuenta y nadie lo había puesto? _¿Y si...? _

Todas mis preguntas empezaban con esas dos palabras _¿Y si...?, _pero no podía saber las respuestas con exactitud, porque después de todo solo son preguntas incoherentes ¿no?

Luego de mi ultima clase, Ingles —que por cierto no me va muy bien porque me trago mi propia lengua tratando de decir una sola palabra— me dirijo a la salida de la secundaria. Los pasillos eran espaciosos, y de derecha e izquierda estaban los casilleros de un negro muy oscuro (Eso tiene sentido ¿verdad?), habían algunas que otras pizarras con anuncios y alguna que otra cosa. Pero me llamo la atención una en especial, la única que tenia ese papel rojo, y en ella están escritas las mismas palabras que en Mi volante (Si lo sé, me pongo un poco celosa hasta por un simple papel.), me dirijo a la pizarra para encontrarme no sólo ese volante rojo, sino un montón de cosas sobre citas más.

_¿Qué mierda...? _

Esto tiene que ser obra del destino ¿no?, o tal vez es —como decía en el volante rojo— una nueva etapa. Y por eso estaban puestos todos estos volantes aquí.

Claramente puede que algún repartidor haya metido todos esos volantes en cada casillero y yo no lo haya visto por todos los libros que saco cada día de él ¿no?

Bueno, lo que sea.

No puedo saber nada de eso. No he o había visto a nadie con este papel rojo. Ni siquiera a las chicas que van a sus casilleros por más maquillaje, o a maquillarse. Es confuso hasta para mí, pero sigo pensando que alguien lo dejo de broma, o como un recordatorio.

No les había contado nada a los chicos porque ellos exagerarían un poco las cosas y tal vez harían preocuparme un poco más de lo que ya estoy

Fenix (mi amigo) podría hasta consultar con su novia sobre esto. Y no quería preocuparlo.

Pero bueno. Ese no es el punto, el punto es que este papel me hizo pensar demasiado sobre las citas. Y eso no es muy habitual en mí, fue raro que no me apareciera la imagen de la chica embarazada todavía, tal vez porque ya tengo dieciséis y no quince años.

Mmmm... ¡Estúpidos pensamientos! ¡¿Por qué tienen que aparecer justo ahora?!

¡NO QUIERO PENSAR EN CITAS! ¡N-O-Q-U-I-E-R-O!

¡Esto es un asco!, las citas son cursis, y los hombres son unos idiotas (Claro sin contar a mis amigos y a los Nerd's) lo único que buscan es llamar la atención de sus amigos con su nuevo ligue para luego dejarlo tirado por ahí hechos huevos fritos. ¡Son unos inmaduros de mier**! Buscan ser más populares pero lo único que logran es ser más imbéciles, idiotas y tarados de lo que antes eran. Se ganan famas de mujeriegos para luego serlo por el resto de su vida hasta que llegue esa mujer que les pateara el trasero en Kung-fu y los dejara en el piso hecho trisas, como los floreros de vidrio que se cayeron por accidente por algún bebe que movió la mesa donde estaban. Uff... ¡Que complicados!

Me aleje de _La-pizarra-del-terror-de-las-citas _y llegue a la salida del instituto. Los pasillos se encontraban vacíos y el conserje estaba limpiando un salón. Cuando salí me encontré con un cielo gris por las nubes y una llovizna no muy mala cayendo desde el cielo de a gotas pequeñas.

Fui al camino directo a casa y camine mis quince cuadras a casa con la llovizna empapándome el cabello haciendo que se pegara en toda mi espalda y parte de mis piernas y trasero. Todo el camino pensando en _citas _y negando sobre ellas.

_Pero... con un sentimiento extraño en el fondo de mi cabeza. _

_**[**__Un sentimiento que no pude reconocer en ese entonces.__**]**_

**~Continuara...~**

**¡Hasta La Próxima!**


	3. Unos días antes parte 3

**N/A**** – **¡Espero les guste el nuevo cap!

Disclaimer: **Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z** _**No**_ me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia rara.

**::**

•°**Cuestionario**°•

**::**

_Unos días antes _(3° parte)

¿No les a pasado algunas veces que cuando crees que algo te va a salir bien, te sale mal?

Pues yo en este momento me siento así, como si... No sé. Años de haberme controlado con este tipo de cosas y mirenme ahora... Estoy con un extraño dolor de cabeza cortesía de haber estado pensando por días sobre las _citas_. Si exacto, Momoko Akatsutsumi pensando en citas...

–_Y todo por un estúpido volante..._–Susurre por lo bajo.

Me encontraba en mi cuarto, acostada en mi cama. Aburrida y pensando... Con el mismo sentimiento de antes.

La verdad no tenía ganas de ir hoy. No es sólo por el extraño malestar en mi cabeza, sino que mis amigos ya empezaron con sus extrañas preguntas de "_Amigos preocupados_" como les digo yo. No me molesta en absoluto, es solo que necesito pensar... y tantas preguntas me entreveraban más. Aunque pensándolo bien... Yo nunca había faltado al instituto, y podría ser que los preocupara más por ello.

Sí, supongo que tenia que soportar la bola de preguntas que se avecinaban. Que problema.

Me senté en mi cama y vi la hora en mi reloj... _7:30 am. _Me tenía que ir, tardaba como veinte minutos en llegar y cinco en subir las siete escaleras del infierno, lo que me hacían sobrar cinco minutos para descansar.

Agarre mi mochila metiendo todos los cuadernos correspondientes a este día y emprendí mi marcha.

Salí de mi cuarto. Luego de ello, me dirigí hacia la salida de casa, abriendo la puerta y saliendo por esta.

Cuando salí de casa una extraña helada me inundo, pero no me importaba, lo necesitaba. Y por extraño que parezca los pensamientos sobre citas no me aparecieron en ningún momento de mi larga caminata.

Veía la acera como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. La acera en la que caminaba estaba hecha de material y pintada de un color azul grisáceo, pude notar que en ella habían marcas de huellas de perros y gatos, tal vez de cuando la hicieron.

Puedo notar también la tranquilidad del camino, a excepción de unas pocas personas caminando o cruzando en bicicleta por mi lado. Hay árboles pequeños y grandes. Pinos en su mayoría.

En el camino que yo tomo para ir a la secundaria no hay muchas casas, y las que hay tienen patios verdes y espaciosos y juraría que en cada una de ellas por lo menos tienen un árbol, además de tener flores por aquí y por allá.

Donde vivo la tercera parte de la población son viejos de cincuenta años para arriba. Hay pocos niños, y también adolescentes. Los viejos son muy buenas personas y hasta algunos de ellos han salvado a personas de ser atacadas por varios perros, golpeándoles con sus bastones súper duros de madera.

Una vez me paso eso, pero con tres perros Pit Bull's, y una viejita que no conocía me salvo, aunque me habían mordido el brazo y la pierna mientras el otro me rasguñaba la espalda, de todas formas le había agradecido mucho a la señora mayor. Ya antes había sido atacada por uno de ellos, y me había mordido el musculo de una de mis piernas. Si no fuera por un hombre que pasaba en auto y que vio el ataque, ahuyentándolo, tal vez yo hubiera salido con peor estado de esa situación. Me dieron mucha pena esos perros, los pobres no tenían la culpa de tener esos instintos suyos de atacar. Además sabia de algunas personas por ahí que eran perros que habían vivido en un hotel desde que nacieron y debieron salir pocas veces al mundo exterior. Por eso atacaban a las personas, no tenían mucha confianza de los demás.

Suspire. No me gustaba el recuerdo de esos pobres, ya habían pasado unos cuantos años desde entonces.

Seguí mi tranquilo camino a la secundaria y pare cuando llegue a unas cuadras de ella. Observe los montones de personas que iban para allá —y que vería en la entrada seguramente— para luego regresar a mi pequeña caminata de dos cuadras. En cuanto llegue, fui asaltada por esa palabra que se me había olvidado, _citas_. ¿Por qué me apareció esa palabra justo ahora? Y como si fuera obra del destino el dolor de cabeza me volvió otra vez.

Cuando fui pasando entre las personas escuche alguno que otro rumor o chisme. Todos de chicas que fueron terminadas por chicos. Nada nuevo para mí.

Subí perezosamente las escaleras, y en cuanto llegue al salón, me desparrame en mi pupitre.

Luego de unos minutos donde mis pensamientos fueron todos sobre el volante y las citas, el profesor llego y empezamos la clase que duraría dos periodos.

En cuanto toco la campana agarre mi mochila y salí lentamente del salón. Hoy tenia tantas ganas de dormir por muchas horas.

Cuando llegue a mi destino, la cafetería, mis _tres_ amigos me esperaban sentados en nuestra mesa.

Sentado y hablando se encontraba Fénix, mi amigo pelinegro de ojos grises. Él y yo nos habíamos hecho amigos en primero de secundaria por los nombramientos que nos daban. Digamos que pensamos igual y somos inteligentes en las mismas materias. Su novia Milly estaba sentada junto a él. Ella usaba lentes y era rubia de ojos violetas de estatura pequeña, no como Fénix que era más alto. Y aunque no la conocía muy bien, y no la consideraba mi amiga todavía, me agradaba mucho.

Luego junto a ellos dos, estaba Dexter. Él siempre llevaba su clásica bata de laboratorio y sus lentes que no dejaban ningún vistazo de afuera de sus ojos azules. Él fue el primero en preguntarme si estaba bien, y luego empezó con sus extrañas preguntas sobre mi familia. Él siempre fue un exagerado de sobremanera, estaba traumatizado con la violencia domestica, y seguro no le gustaría que una de sus amigas fuera víctima de ese tipo de cosas.

Y por último pero nunca menos importante, Boomer. Mi queridicimo amigo de la infancia que me acompaño durante este duro camino de la vida. Mi extraño confidente, al que siempre acudo cuando necesito ayuda. El mejor amigo que cualquiera podría desear. Desde pequeños eramos como hermanos inseparables, nos contábamos todo. Excepto, claro, lo que no podíamos contarnos —desarrollo del cuerpo y cosas que tengan que ver con la sexualidad—. A pesar de todo, él no sabía sobre el volante y mis pensamientos extraños sobre las citas. Pero sospechaba que no me había preguntado nada porque esperaba a que le dijera cuando estuviera preparada. Él me conoce bastante bien para aceptar esta teoría.

Sé lo que se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué alguien que _detesta_ a los hombres los tiene a ellos como mejores amigos? Pues es fácil, entre nosotros nos comprendemos. Ellos no son como los demás, son personas que se toman las cosas muy en serio. Me caen bien no solo por eso, sino que porque también son inteligentes. Y bueno Boomer siempre a estado a mi lado así que ya es decir que a él lo querría de todas formas.

Cuando me senté en el banco todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí, para luego ir a mis manos vacías ¿Pero qué...?

–¡Oh claro! ¡Me olvide de traer mi comida! Si estaré distraída...–Ahora llame demasiado la atención porque en cuanto me levante todas las miradas de la cafetería se dirigieron hacia mí. ¡Que vergüenza...! ¡Y que día! Ya me imaginaba los rumores que correrían. Y todo por haber gritado tales cosas.

En cuanto camine hacia las bandejas para poner la comida, todas las miradas me seguían y creo que me sonroje más que un morrón rojo. Seguían mis movimientos como todos unos chismosos acosadores, mientras ponía mi pequeña porción de comida, cuando regrese a la mesa nuevamente, y cansada de las miradas de todos me decidí a gritar fuera de sí:

–¡Oigan idiotas! ¡Dejen de mirarme así y métanse en sus malditos asuntos...!– Todos me quedaron viendo sorprendidos, hasta mis amigos. Y bueno, creo que hasta yo me sorprendí un poco. ¿Pero qué querían que hiciera si todos ellos me estaban mirando mal en cualquier sentido?

En cuanto me senté lo único que pude decir fue un "¿Qué?" a mis pobres chicos que me miraban con la mandíbula por el suelo. Milly me dio una extraña mirada, como si nunca me hubiera visto así antes, yo solo le sonreí de regreso. Porque ¿Qué podía hacer?

En cuanto los chicos levantaron sus mandíbulas del suelo, nadie hablo más de mí, temiendo que me comportara como lo hice allí. Hablamos de las clases, de la tarea y de nuestras familias. Fénix nos contó que sus hermanas gemelas pequeñas habían hecho un baile muy extraño con canciones de _Teen Angels_ –o más precisamente _Casi ángeles_– y que se reventaron varias veces contra el suelo mientras giraban y hacían volteretas valga-a-saber-porqué. Me reí un poco por ello, y me dio un poco de lastima por las pobres gemelas de seis años.

Cuando sonó la campana nos retiramos dejando nuestras bandejas y yendo a nuestras siguientes clases. Aunque en mitad de camino Boomer me retuvo por un tiempo y supe que me diría su clásico "Después de clases" para luego irse a su clase tranquilamente. No por nada era uno de los más inteligente en su salón. Hasta le permitían llegar tarde solo porque ya sabia todos esos temas y dejaba a los profesores con la boca abierta.

En cuanto entre en mi salón, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacía mí. Oh no, no, no, no... ¡Y No...! ¿Qué estarán pensando sobre mí? ¿Serán buenos o malos sus pensamientos? ¡Esto es una mierda!

Gracias al cielo desviaron sus miradas unos minutos después.

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilas, con alguna que otra mirada por parte de los chicos y chicas de mi clase.

En cuanto toco la ultima campana creo que casi pude oírme gritar "¡Por fin...!" aunque gracias a dios me contuve en decirlo. Salí corriendo de la clase un poco desesperada y como si el destino me quisiera, apareció Boomer atrapándome el brazo para evitar que saliera corriendo más lejos, lo que ocasiono que me diera contra su pecho.

Después, los brazos de Boomer me envolvieron en un abrazo fuerte y protector. Y fue cuando sentí que todo lo que me había pasado, todas mis complicaciones y pensamientos extraños, se iban de repente.

Él solo se quedo quieto, frotándome la espalda con su mano.

Yo sucumbí. Me quede quieta en sus brazos, no queriendo que ese sentimiento extraño se fuera.

Sentí las lágrimas que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, salirse de apoco.

**~O~**

Nadie dijo nada en todo el camino. Yo porque no tenia fuerzas para hablar. Él porque sabía que el silencio era mejor que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento.

Luego de que me puse a llorar por todo lo que había en mi cabeza y quien sabe que más, Boomer empezó a caminar, y yo solo apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho y lo seguía. Nadie dijo ninguna sola palabra desde entonces.

El silencio estaba en todas partes del camino. Las hojas de los árboles permanecían quietas y los pájaros no cantaban. El sol era nuestra única compañía además de nosotros mismos.

¿Debería decirle_ eso_ a Boomer? Después de todo él era mi súper único mejor amigo en el mundo ¿no? Él tenia que saberlo, tal vez se le ocurriera alguna cosa para mi estado ¿verdad?

Me decidí a la manera correcta: Hablarle de mi problema y ver si tenia solución.

–Oye Boom.– al parecer se sobresalto por el sonido de mi voz, porque pego un brinquito del susto. Casi me dio gracia eso.

–¿Qué pasa?–Pregunto mirándome, yo aparte la vista sonrojada. No sabía por qué siempre me pasaba lo mismo cada vez que él me miraba ¿Qué acaso no podía soportar sus hermosos ojos azules o qué?

–¿Quieres que te cuente mi problema?

–Sabes lo que pienso sobre eso Momo. Si quieres contármelo, cuéntamelo, sino, no lo hagas.–Dijo como siempre lo hacía. Él sabe que mi problema no es tan grabe como parece, sino en ves de usar esa frase, hubiera querido que le contara por todo los medios posibles mi gran problema.

–Bueno lo que paso fue hace unos días...–Comencé a relatar todo, desde cuando encontré el volante, mis dudas sobre si alguien lo dejo ahí dentro como una broma o sin querer. Más o menos todos los días que me hizo pensar en citas y que en ninguno de esos pensamientos me apareció la imagen de la adolescente embarazada.

–¿Eso es enserio? Pero si siempre te ibas a vomitar al baño cada vez que te proponían una cita.–Soltó una risita tonta, que hubiera sido una carcajada si no fuera por mi estado depresivo. Yo solo le di un zape en la cabeza para que dejara de hablar y bromear.

–Deja de hablar y escucha. Ese malnacido volante del infierno es como una droga. No saldrá de mi sistema hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.–Otra risa más, que me hizo reírme a mi también.–...Mientras tanto ¿Qué hago? Tengo dolores de cabeza monstruosos por pensar tanto. Hasta sueño con la palabra cita. ¡¿Qué hago para sacarme la idea de la cabeza?! –Boomer parecía estar usando la cabeza desde que empecé a hablar del tema.

–Pues, ¿Qué tal si lo intentas? Ya sabes las... ¿citas? Si dices que ese volante dice que desde quince años se puede conseguir una ¿por qué no lo haces tú? Si quieres te acompaño. Aunque también la idea no me gusta mucho, porque puede que vaya cualquier tipo de persona a ese lugar. Mmmm... ¿Tú qué dices?

Y fue ahí cuando me puse a considerar por primera vez el tema.

**[**_A pesar de que al final, esto seria más que olvidado por mi parte y no tendría nada que ver con lo que pasaría después. Pero también este día descubrí un sentimiento nuevo..._**]**

**.**

❀◕‿◕❀ **::::****Continuara****::::✾◕‿◕✾ **

**.**

**Liceo****:**_ Es la Secundaria. Como verán use y usare mucho esa palabra._

_**Hasta La Próxima**__._

Le dejan Reviews a esta escritora inocente x3


	4. Unos Días antes 4 parte

**N/A – **¡Espero les guste el cap de hoy!

Disclaimer: **Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z** No me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia rara.

Aclaración: **Ooc, Oc, AU, etc... etc.**

**Momoko–**16 años.** Boomer–**16 años.** Kuriko–**12 años.

❤ •**°Cuestionario°**• ❤

**::**

**::**

°•Unos días antes (4 parte)•°

Desde mi charla con Boomer mis únicos pensamiento eran sobre mis decisiones. La verdad, si no fuera por sus palabras no me habría quedado pensando en _ellas._

En este momento él se encontraba acostado en mi cama con uno de mis libros de Comics, que era uno de sus pasatiempos de cada vez que venia a mi casa. En este caso luego de haberle confesado mis problemas.

Yo era mucho de tomar decisiones, pero nunca una como esta. Esto más bien era una consideración que tenía que tomar.

Tal vez Boomer tenía razón en eso que tendría que ir a por ello y tener citas, salir con chicos (_Dugh_) y todas esas cosas que he estado evitando por muchos años. O tal vez solo se equivoco y su mente tonta tomo posesión de su mente inteligente causando que tomara una decisión sin pensar. Sí, él tiene ese problema algunas veces y digamos que no es muy bonito cuando no piensa y actúa o habla por impulso y todo eso. No es muy seguido pero yo todavía sigo sin acostumbrarme.

_Uff_, nadie puede saber en que estado estaba cuando me hablo, ni yo que lo conozco mejor que cualquiera, podría saberlo. A menos claro que lo mirara a... _sus ojos_. Y eso no lo podría hacer por lo que me causaba.

Boomer se levanto y agarro otro cómic de mi pila gigante. Yo podía verlo porque estaba desparramada en el pequeño sillón marrón de mi cuarto.

Lo observe por unos instante, ¿Por qué siempre me sonrojaba cada vez que me miraba? Y mejor aún, ¿Desde cuándo me sonrojaba por él?

Creo que demasiados pensamientos me están haciendo perder el cerebro, porque inconscientemente y como una poseída me levante y me voy a acostar junto a él en mi cama; apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y empezando a leer lo que leía.

Era uno de mis viejos cómics –de hace un mes para ser exactos– de _GalactiMan. _Yo lo había leído una vez sola y luego lo había tirado en la pila porque no me gusto mucho como quedo la trama. Pero ahora lo más raro era que me gustaba demasiado, y olía tan bien que... Esperen un minutos ¿Cómo un cómic puede oler tan bien, y luego de haberlo leído y ver que era una mierda? Salí de mis pensamientos al verme oliendo a... a... ¿Boomer? ¡Pero que...!

Pegue un brinco al darme cuenta de lo que hacía, haciéndome revotar de la cama y caer al piso... ¡Ughh...! No les sugiero que huelan a las personas en sus casas, porque puede que sea mala para su salud, o como a mí, para su cuerpo ¡Aggg...!.

–Aggg, maldición...–solté ante mi golpe de cadera contra el piso duro y frío que estaba debajo de mí. ¿Que acaso esta era mi semana de mala suerte?– ¡Aggg...! Esto duele como el infiero...

–_Ugh _no te ves bien, ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Mente tonta apoderándose de mente inteligente _En proceso._

–Si fueras tan amable de ayudarme a levantarme del piso duro que me a partido los huesos, Por favor.–Solté con sarcasmo.

–Claro señorita –Dijo ya notando mi sarcasmo y gracias a dios sin su mente tonta. Me agarro de la cadera y me levanto tan delicadamente como su fuerza pudo, para luego dejarme descansar en la cama junto a él y su delicioso olor a... ¡Hormonas desaparezcan de mi cuerpo en este instante!

En cuanto Boomer comprobó que estaba bien (**N/A**– Arrrg ¡Que ternura!), se puso a leer el mismo Cómic-maldito de antes como si nada. ¿Por qué me siento como si quisiera patear a alguien y luego irme a llorar a un rincón? ¿Acaso son... son... ¡Oh no claro que no! No pueden ser celos, o por favor. Y de todas formas, ¿De qué o quién tengo celos? ¿Y por qué ese insignificante cómic esta siendo tocado por las dulces y fuertes manos de Boomer? Ese cómic sera eliminado en cuanto lo deje de leer. Tenlo por seguro cómic-del-demonio-roba-manos-de-Boomer.

Mientras seguía con mis extraños pensamientos sobre como "Vengarme" del cómic, no me había dado cuenta que lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, lo que ocasiono que Boomer me mirara raro. No fue hasta unos segundos después que me di cuenta de su mirada extrañada. Su mirada tiernamente extraña... ¡Hormonas!

Cuando podría volverse peor, tocan la puerta... ¡Gracias destino! ¡Me has salvado el trasero en esta incomoda ocasión!

Creo que me emocione tanto que salte de la cama al piso y corrí como una poseída a la puerta. La abrí para encontrarme con mi hermana Kuriko con la boca por el suelo y los ojos como plato.

La miro con mi mejor cara de _¿Qué? _Para que luego ella saliera de su extraño shock y mire por encima de mi hombro (_que puedo decir, ¡Ella es de casi mi misma altura y solo tiene doce años!_) hasta lo que creo es hacia Boomer, a... a... ¡A Boomer...! ¡Como se atreve!

En otra ocasión tal ves le hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara, pero como esta vez me salvo sin saberlo, espero a ver qué quiere.

Luego de haber comprobado _su objetivo, _(si, creo que hubiera sido mejor haberle cerrado la puerta en la cara) su mirada se dirige hacía mí con una sonrisa maliciosa. Esto no se ve bien...

Cada vez que pone esa sonrisa es por dos razones: Una de ellas son por mis cómics o joderme la existencia, y la otra es cuando ve algo que quiere conseguir... Esperen ¡¿Quéééé?! No sera Boomer ¿Verdad?

En cuanto me doy cuenta que ella se dio cuenta de que me di cuenta de sus pensamientos, sé que su objetivo en este caso es Boomer. ¡Oh loca no lo aras!

En cuanto (nuevamente) se da cuenta que voy a cerrarle la puerta, ella se escabulle a duras penas por mi lado, y yo, con un ultimo intento, muevo mi cadera para tratar de impedir que pase por el único lugar libre de donde estoy, no consiguiendo mi objetivo ya que ella es muy flaca (como un palito) y a la vez muy ágil por sus clases de gimnasia artística.

Lanzo un suspiro de frustración y me doy la vuelta para replicarle que se vaya, pero me encuentro que

ella estaba junto a un Boomer en estado de shock... ¡¿Pero qué?! Acaso ¿Hoy era el día de los ataques shock?

Aggg, desearía poder tener un baso de agua en este momento para así tirarla por su cabeza y que reaccione. Ya que al parecer a Kuriko le gusta Boomer desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y sí pues, esto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensé. Ahora tengo que sacar a la coqueta de Kuriko de aquí, y ya de paso hablarle de que deje de tratar de coquetear con mi pobre Boomer, que apenas y la considera amiga (ya que la ve como una hermana).

Voy hacia Boomer y le doy un pequeño toque en la frente con uno de mis dedos. Él reacciona y mira de mí a Kurkio todavía con el shock. Suspiro.

Dirijo mi vista a Kuriko para encontrarla toda sonrisas. Me dan ganas de mandarla a la... _Tranquila, tranquila..._ Solo estoy muy cansada, eso debe ser, claro. Solo he dormido muy poco estos últimos días. Leí una vez que un adolescente común tenia que dormir por lo menos nueve horas para que sus hormonas se controlaran y no salgan a la luz. Yo creo que no pase ni las seis horas de sueño por día.

Eso me calma un poco. Solo son hormonas que me hacen reaccionar de esa manera, no celos ni otra cosa. Solo son defectos de un adolescente común y corriente. Sí, solo eso.

**~o~**

Luego de que sacara a duras penas a Kuriko del cuarto y que Boomer se tuviera que ir porque tiene _visitas de familiares_, yo me había recostado en la cama con solo un pensamiento:

Las palabras que Boomer me había dicho antes de que entráramos a mi casa.

_¿Porque no lo intentas?_

Maldición, cuando me liberaba de uno me venia otro a jorobarme el cerebro nuevamente. ¡Y eso que lo había dicho Boomer! ¿No me digan que cuando hable del tema de _esa-palabra-que-empieza-con-C _me vendrán las palabras de la persona a la que le dije?

Uff. Matare a Boomer por haberme dejado así sin más. Sí, eso are, y luego dejare el cuerpo inerte enterrado en el patio de su casa sin que nadie se entere...

Si como no. Ni aunque estuviera loca podría hacerle eso a Boomer. Y eso lo dice cualquiera que nos conozca.

_¿Porque no lo intentas?_

Pero la... ¿Como solo un simple-y-maldito volante me puede afectar tanto mentalmente y físicamente?

En este momento preferiría estar vomitando por _esa-palabra-que-empieza-con-C _que estar pensando en_ esa-palabra-que-empieza-con-C. _Si exacto _esa-palabra-que-empieza-con-C _es la causante de mis problemas y ahora ni mencionarla puedo.

Aggg, ¿por qué siempre me pasa todo lo malo? ¿Acaso nací con tanta mala suerte que me afecta en cualquier sentido?

_¿Porque no lo intentas?_

Y una mierda...

Si exacto lo dicho. Lo are maldición solo... ¡Solo deja de molestarme! ¡Deja de afectar mi cerebro! ¡Dios Mío!

Como si la negación hubiera sido una maldición para mi cuerpo y alma, la aceptación me hizo dejar de tener dolores de cabeza y todo rastro de las palabras de Boomer habían desaparecido...

-_Pero que..._-Fue lo único que pude articular. Los dolores de cabeza habían desaparecido. _Todo_ lo que me causo había desaparecido.

Y como si estuviera programada para hacerlo, fui abajo y tome el único teléfono en casa en ese momento, marcando el numero del único que me comprendería en este momento.

El único que me conocía en este momento.

❀◕‿◕❀**::::Continuara::::✾◕‿◕✾**

**Laidyx:**_Hola chica anónima o conocida que no recuerdo =D, me a gustado mucho tu idea xP ¿Te importa si la utilizo? Espero que no ._., en cualquier caso ¡Espero te aya gustado el cap! Hasta La Próxima..._

_**Hasta La Próxima**_

**¿Me dejan un pequeño comentario?**


	5. Unos Días antes 5 parte

**N/A–** ¡Al fin empecé con los diálogos! Hace mucho que no escribía tanto de ello. Bueno, tan poco es como si fuera buena. ¡Espero les guste! Y lamento la tardanza. Estudios, estudios y más estudios. Los profesores se desquitan con nosotros con ellos aggg. Bueno hay peores días. Y como dije antes, estos serán mejores caps. O al menos según como esté inspirada y las ideas que surgen en cada uno.

Disclaimer: **Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z** No me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia rara.

Aclaración: **Ooc, Oc, AU, etc... etc.**

**Momoko–**16 años.** Boomer–**16 años.** Kuriko–**12 años. **Dexter–**15 años. **Fénix–**16 años. **Milly–**15 años.

* * *

•**°Cuestionario°**•

**::**

**::**

°•Unos días antes (5 parte)•°

–¿Hola?–Dijo una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono. Yo literalmente me quede paralizada ¿No era este el celular de Boomer?

–Emm Ho-hola –tartamudeé al chico al otro lado de la linea.

–Sí hola ¿Quien eres? –La desconfianza me vino en ese momento, ¿y si habían secuestrado a Boomer mientras iba a casa, y ahora este chico era el secuestrador que tenia el teléfono para pedir alguna recompensa o algo por el estilo? ¿Soy exagerada?

–¿Quien eres tú? –Contraataque desconfiada.

–Primero dímelo tú, y luego te digo quien soy –Dijo burlón. Suspire, de seguro eran imaginaciones mías lo del secuestro.

–Bueno, soy Momoko la amiga del dueño de este celular que te aseguro que no eres tú –Dije como si nada.

–¿Amiga de Boomer? Que extraño él no me dijo que tenia amigos... –¿Quien era este tipo? ¿y cómo que Boomer no había dicho nada de mí? Bueno eso estaba bien, no quería que fuera a comentar sobre mí a todo el mundo.

–¿Esta Boomer? –Pregunte al fin.

–¿He? Ah ¡Oh! Sí claro, ya te lo paso –Sonidos de pasos y voces se asomaron por mis oídos. En ese momento recordé que Boomer me había dicho que tenia una reunión familiar hoy. ¡AY! Si que soy exagerada, de seguro era algún primo o algo así con el que estaba hablando recién.

–¿Hola? –La voz de Boomer parecía aburrida.

–¡Hola chico! ¿Cómo estas? Por un momento pensé que te habían secuestrado y tenían tu celular...

–¿Qué? Oh no, claro que no Momoko. Estabas hablando con mi hermano Brick –¿Hermano? ¿desde cuando Boomer tenia hermanos? Enserio he estado siendo amiga de él desde los seis años y ¿No me comento sobre sus hermanos?

–¿Hermano? ¿Brick? ¡Nunca me dijiste sobre él! Bueno, ni siquiera me dijiste que tenias hermanos. ¡Estas en serios problemas jovencito! –dije con mi tono burlón-autoritario.

–¡No!, por favor no. Soy demasiado joven y hermoso para ser castigado.–Pude escuchar risas al otro lado de la linea -además de las mías-, y pude distinguir unas palabras de alguien que decía: –¡Hey! Esa es mi linea hermano.

Esa no se parecía en nada a la voz de Brick. Y el que hablo había llamado a Boomer hermano ¡¿Cuantos me oculta?!

-Callate Butch –oí decir a Boomer, y de regreso a mí:– Lo siento. Ese era mi otro hermano.

–¡¿Cuántos tienes?! –Pregunte un poco sorprendida.

–Diez...

–¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! –Pude escuchar las risas de los demás al otro lado. Y yo, avergonzada por mi grito de sorpresa me oculte entre mis manos de un publico que no estaba aquí.

–Jajajajajaja... Tranquila Momo, era broma. Solo dos. Brick y Butch nada más.–Pude escuchar claramente como la madre de Boomer decía: –Mandale saludos de mi parte cariño.– Y más risas de parte del publico que no podía ver.

–Bueno lo que sea. Te llamaba para decirte que acepto –Trague saliva.

–¿Qué aceptas? –Si sera...

–La cosa de las citas.

–Ahhh eso. Y ¿quieres que te acompañe?

–No, te llamaba para que me dijeras donde vive Peter Pan –Dije con sarcasmo.

–¿En el país de Nunca Jamas? –Creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del sarcasmo.

–¡Boomer! ¡Fue sarcasmo! ¡Claro que te llamaba para que me acompañaras!

–Ok. ¿Cuándo quieres que este ahí? Hoy y mañana no puedo, pasado tampoco por un trabajo que tengo que entregar. Así que me quedan los demás días.

–Entonces será en la otra semana. Sigue con tu tarea, y lo que sea que estés haciendo.

–Bien.–Pude saber que iba a cortar, pero lo pare antes de que lo hiciera.

–Ni creas que te salvaras del interrogatorio amigo. Eso es lo primero que are mañana Muajajajaja...–Hice una mueca ante mi risa exagerada.

–Si bueno.–Por alguna razón supe que se sonrojaba.

Suspire.–Bien.

–Bien.

Luego de un tiempo de silencio, corte la llamada. O creo que lo hicimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

**-o-**

Ellos hablaban, hablaban y hablaban tanto, que hasta un mosquito se dormiría por sus voces aburridas.

Yo solo escuchaba, escuchaba y escuchaba, con mi pobre cabeza roja de todas las palabras que surgían de las bocas de ellos.

Pero tenia que soportar todo esto ¿no?

Después de todo era parte de mi desarrollo mental poder entender una palabra de sus voces monótonas. Pero, debía admitir que morir en este instante era una posibilidad que estaba aceptando. Pero hasta yo sabia que eso no pasaría, al menos no por ahora.

Cada uno de ellos hablaban siempre de cosas diferentes, ¿cómo seria posible entender más de un tema cada día? Era posible, pero también tenia que sacrificar a mi pobre mente que quedaba agotada y sin conciencia en cuanto llegaba a casa.

No había encontrado a Boomer cuando vine a la secundaria, y por un momento pensé que no había venido por mi interrogatorio de una pregunta. Pero luego pensé que tal vez no lo había hecho porque tenia a sus familiares en casa, y no los veía mucho. Lo envidiaba, y yo aquí escuchando cosas que ni siquiera sé si mi mente procesaba.

Quería salir corriendo de aquí. Les juro que me dormía con la clase. Hoy en especial me di cuenta de que nadie se jodían entre sí, o al profesor. ¡Ni siquiera lo interrumpían! Y bueno, yo, en este momento, hasta podía ir a rogarles que lo hicieran.

Suspire por milésima vez desde que llegue. Hoy todos, al igual que yo, estaban más cansados que un león macho esperando hasta que alguna hembra casara a su presa para luego ir, e igualmente, tirarse a comer. Para luego irse de ahí y dormir más. Porque, seamos sinceros, somos unos bagos.

Mire a mi alrededor tratando de encontrar algo más interesante que la profesora de geografía hablando sobre _cosas_. Sí, bueno, no era como si fuera la más genio de la clase. Tal vez la más tranquila –creo.

Mi mirada se dirigió hacia dos compañeras que estaba hablando en susurros, y seguramente, de los nuevos rumores. Por curiosidad enfoque mis oídos y atención en ellas. Procurando que nadie se diera cuenta.

–_Sí y dicen que están muy calientes.–_dijo la que tenía un mechón teñido de rubio.

–_¿En serio? De seguro a la jefa le gustara esto. Es decir, ya sabes, son nuevos, y ella es la que los... transforma.–_me quede media paralizada por un momento. ¿Quien era esa jefa? ¿Qué les hacia a los nuevos? Seguí con mi atención en ellas.

–_Agg, ella es tan genial. No sé como tiene la capacidad de hacerles todo eso._

–_Ni que lo digas. Me dará pena cuando se vaya, pero espero ser la próxima reencarnación_.–¿De que están hablando? Porque esto ya me esta empezando a asustar. Y eso que ni siquiera sé de que hablan.

–_Sí, de seguro te elijen amiga. Tú tienes mucho talento.–_luego de decir eso cambiaron de tema a lo geniales que se veían hoy. Y yo, deje de prestarles atención.

Luego de eso las únicas preguntas que me quedaron en la cabeza fueron: ¿De que hablaban esas chicas? Y ¿Quienes eran los nuevos?

**-O-**

Mi mirada se dirigió directamente hacia una Milly sentada sola en la cafetería. Mire alrededor pero no vi ni a Dexter ni a Fénix. Así que, con toda la confianza del mundo, fui hasta Milly, y me senté junto a ella.

–Hola.–dije en cuanto llegue, haciéndola que se sobresalte y dirigiéndome una mirada de sorpresa.

-Hola.–Me dijo de regreso.–¿Qué haces aquí?–Su pregunta me desconcertó. ¿De que hablaba?

–¿Me siento a comer?–Dije no muy convencida de ello.

–No, eso no. ¿Qué haces aquí conmigo? Pensé que ya sabias lo que paso con...–Su voz disminuyo y yo la mire desconcertada.

–¿Qué paso?-–Pregunte. Me miro y vacilo antes de hablar.

–Fénix... Termino conmigo.–Dijo al borde de las lágrimas. Yo la mire más desconcertada aún. ¿De que hablaba? ¡Si prácticamente Fénix la quería como los mil demonios! Mi mirada desconcertada, fue la causante de que Milly me dijera el porqué de tan mal suceso.–Él solo malinterpreto algo que vio cuando me fue a buscar. Bueno, también no lo culpo. El otro idiota ni siquiera sé porque hizo eso.–La mire peor que antes. Enserio, no entendía un bledo de que hablaba.–Un chico de mi clase me beso sin que me diera cuenta, y fue justo cuando Fénix pasaba.–Me explico con una mirada muy pero MUY fulminante dirigida a alguien a mis espaldas. Dirigí mi mirada hacía donde ella miraba, y me encontré con el grupo de los idiotas-traicioneros-mujeriegos-lobos-hijos de (censurado) chicos populares. Apreté mis puños, y mire hacia Milly quien estaba con una mirada triste. No sabía que se sentía estar enamorada, pero supuse que por la mirada de Milly, ella lo estaba mucho.-–Fénix se puso loco, y yo trate de explicarle pero salio corriendo.–La mire triste, pero luego me di cuenta de algo.

–Pero tal vez no termino contigo y solo esta enojado.–supuse al darme cuenta de que ella no dijo que Fénix le dijo lo de terminar.

–Sí, pero tal vez lo haga... Yo no sé. No sé donde esta, y creo que Dexter esta con él. Pero yo... yo no quiero terminar.–Una lágrima se le salio. Y apreté mucho más los puños. Los iba a matar. No. ¡Los mataría por lo que le hicieron a Milly y Fénix!

–Tranquila Milly, no lo hartan. Yo hablare con él en cuanto lo encuentre. Tú, también si lo encuentras trata de hablarle y explicarle. Él te adora mucho.–Me dirigí junto a ella, al ver que estaba a punto de llorar.–Ven chica vamos a otro lugar que no soporto ver a esos idiotas.–Ella agarro la mano que le tendí y salimos de la cafetería.

En cuanto cruzamos las puertas para salir al patio, me di cuenta de que se avecinaba otra tormenta y que el cielo estaba más gris que nunca. Nos dirigimos -o más bien la dirigí- hacia los bancos que habían por todas partes.

Se sentó y yo mire a todas partes.

–Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que no esta aquí ni en la cafetería. ¿Quieres buscarlo? ¿Hacer algo? Cualquier cosa por una amiga.–Ella me miro con una sonrisa triste. Y fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije. _Amiga_

–No gracias. Prefiero que se le pase un poco el enojo.

–¿Quieres que mande a matar a esos idiotas? Yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.- ¿Desde cundo me interesaba matar? Creo que las clases sí me habían afectado más de la cuenta a mi pobre cerebrito.

Milly se río un poco.– No, gracias. Yo me encargo de ellos. Ya verán mañana...– una sonrisa algo psicópata se destello en su rostro.

–Qué tienes planeado?

–Oh, ya veras mañana. Todos se enteraran te lo juro.

–Me matas de la curiosidad. ¿Es algún tipo de broma?

–Sí, se podría decir así –La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era media maniaca, y estuve un poco sorprendida ante ello.

-¿Puedo participar? –Las dos saltamos ante el susto que nos dio Boomer. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado parado en la puerta? Él se rió como el buen amigo que es -nótese el sarcasmo. –¿Qué hay plebeyas? ¿Algo interesante? Y Milly ¿Qué paso con Fénix? Lo vi muy mal junto a Dexter.–La sonrisa de Milly cayo un poco por la tristeza, y Boomer se dio cuenta. –Creo que metí la pata ¿Es muy malo?

–Los idiotas se entrometieron.–Le dije en respuesta. Mire hacia Milly y luego dije- Uno la beso para molestar a Fénix, y él se enojo mucho. Ni siquiera le dejo explicarle el motivo. –Hice una pausa y mire hacia Boomer que se estaba sentando en el banco junto a nosotras.–Por cierto ¿donde lo viste?

–En el salón de música.–me contesto en respuesta. Mire nuevamente a Milly y su mirada brillo con esperanza saliendo corriendo como una loca hacia la puerta de entrada, sorprendiéndonos a Boomr y a mí.

–Lo que hace el amor. –dije en estado de shock al ver que ni siquiera había tardado dos segundos en salir volando y haber entrado a la secundaria. –Y tú ni creas que te has salvado del interrogatorio amigo– le dirigí una mirada a Boomer, o más bien a la banca donde había estado Boomer ya que al parecer había desaparecido de repente y una pequeña capa de polvo estaba de respuesta.–...Y lo que hacen los interrogatorios.–Finalice en shock, y dirigiéndome hacia el edificio. Entrando por la puerta y siguiendo por los pasillos hasta el salón de música.

❀◕‿◕❀**::::Continuara::::✾◕‿◕✾**

_Lo sé. Quedo raro, pero les juro que mañana o en estos días actualizo. Este seria el cap más largo que he hecho, ya que hice más palabras que el capitulo cinco._

_¡Espero les aya gustado el cap!_

_**Hasta La Próxima.**_

¿Merezco un review?


	6. Unos días antes 6 parte

Disclaimer: **Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z** No me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia rara.

Aclaración: **Ooc, Oc, AU, etc... etc.**

**Momoko–**16 años.** Boomer–**16 años.** Kuriko–**12 años. **Dexter–**15 años. **Fénix–**16 años. **Milly–**15 años.

•**°Cuestionario°**•

**::**

**::**

°•Unos días antes (6 parte)•°

Una cabellera rubia estuvo a mi vista en cuanto doble en el pasillo que daba al salón de musica. Me dirigí hacia él con los puños apretados y listos para darle su merecido zape en la cabeza. ¡Prácticamente me había dejado hablando sola en el patio!

En cuanto llegue a su lado con el zape listo para ser dado, me detuve al presenciar lo que había al otro lado de la puerta. Baje mi mano y oí los sollozos de Milly y Fénix. ¿Se había solucionado todo y por eso lloraban? ¿O algo paso? Mi mente divagaba en qué estaría pasando que causaba tantas lágrimas en aquellos dos, y también en un Dexter que estaba a unas mesas de ellos.

Dirigí mi mirada a Boomer, medio que desconcertada, y a la vez preguntándole qué pasaba. Él me sonrío mientras decía en un susurro para mí: –Se solucionaron las cosas al parecer.– Sonreí ante ello. Me alegraba sinceramente de que todo se haya solucionado.

–Todavía no te salvas, así que más te vale estar aquí después de clases o ya veras. Tal vez tenga que recurrir a tu mamá Boomy – Puse mi mejor sonrisa inocente y él me miro mal. Sabía que utilizar a la señora Him podría ser una amenaza para Boomer, ¡pero no lo podía evitar! Tenían que ver lo mohines que hacía cuando hablaba de ella, eran tan tiernos.

–Debo decirlo, a veces eres algo exagerada con algunos temas. – Susurro hacía mí, procurando no interrumpir la escena dramática y algo cursi que se formaba frente a nosotros entorno hablábamos.

Suspire:–No, soy justa. Además ¡No me contaste sobre ellos!– Le susurre de regreso, agitando un poco mis manos.

–No lo hice, y tampoco lo pienso hacer– _me estas jodiendo, _pensé decir en ese momento, pero luego dije:– Has lo que quieras, sabré de ellos de todas formas. No me puedes ocultar todo Boomer.

Me miro como diciendo lo contrario, pero sonrío luego de un tiempo. Levante una ceja hacia él, pensando que había ganado este Raun.

–Oí que iban a venir nuevos a la secundaria.–Le dije recordando parte de la conversación de las chicas. Boomer se sobresalto y lo mire extrañada y preguntona.– ¿Sabes quienes son?– Le pregunte.

–¿He? No, claro que no. Es decir, es muy raro que vengan nuevos aquí, ya sabes, todos prefieren la otra a esta...–Siguió hablando y metiendo escusas mientras yo lo veía con una sonrisa en mis labios. Algo me decía que muy pronto una de mis preguntas anteriores sería contestada.

–Tranquilo Boomer. Solo fue una pregunta, no es como si fuera la gran cosa ¿verdad?–Le pregunte con mi sonrisa más inocente. Él trago saliva.

–Sí, tienes razón. Creo que no dormí bien hoy– eso me hizo recordar algo.

–Hablando de eso ¿por qué llegaste tarde hoy?–le pregunte. Él suspiro exageradamente.

–¿Podrías dejar de hacer tantas preguntas? De todas formas no vine a la hora justa por un _inconveniente_...–susurro.

–¿Qué inconveniente?

–Digamos que alguien se levanto tarde. Y digamos que si lo despertaba, literalmente me daría una patada en el trasero para mandarme a volar a otro continente. –susurro con una cara de horror, para luego rodando los ojos divertido.

–¿De quien hablas? ¿De ti?–susurre. Él me miro como diciendo "¿es enserio?"

–¿Cuántas preguntas tienes mujer? Pareces un detective con una escena del crimen. Y yo, tu mayor sospechosos al parecer.–rodé los ojos y Boomer sonrío ante eso.

–No te salvaras más tarde, ya veras.–susurre más para mi misma que para él. Aunque seguro y me escucho.

Mire nuevamente hacía el salón donde Dexter estaba con una mueca exagerada de asco, mientras Milly y Fénix se besaban como si su vida dependiera de ello. Le hice unas señales a Dexter para que los dejáramos solos, y salí junto a Boomer y Dexter a algún lugar que ni siquiera yo sabia cuál era. Solo caminamos por todas partes sin rumbo fijo. Al parecer Boomer estaba muy pensador, y sonriente. Dexter había sacado un libro de no-sé-donde y lo estaba leyendo para sí.

Yo aburrida, comencé a pensar en cómo seria la cosa de las citas. Y muy pronto supe que tal vez no podía, pero que tenía que hacerlo. Algo extraño había en todo esto, y yo no me quedaría atrás para averiguarlo.

Sea cual fuese este problema. Yo trataría de que sea resuelto. Porque ese dolor de cabeza que se me había ido de repente ayer por haber aceptado mentalmente estas cosas, era más extraño que cualquier otra cosa.

Y ni siquiera sé por qué siempre me pasan las cosas a mí.

Suspiro cansada. Hoy sera un largo día.

O al menos, eso es lo que mi sexto sentido me dice... o presiente.

-o-

Terminando las clases salí corriendo, como ayer, solo que esta vez no me tropecé con Boomer y por alguna razón eso me decepciono. Tal vez porque no podría interrogarlo, ¿quien sabe?

Me dirigí a casa tranquilamente como siempre. Y odio especialmente eso. No quería estar pensando quería hablar y descargarme con alguien que ni siquiera pude encontrar en cuanto salí. No tenía a nadie además de Boomer que supiera todo lo que siento, y las cosas locas que tengo en la cabeza. Quería que me guiaran por el camino de las decisiones, que me dijeran cual era mejor que la otra. Cuales eran sus beneficios, y sus consecuencia. Y el único que al parecer podría por lo menos darme una parte de ello, era Boomer.

Siempre Boomer. ¿Me estaría haciendo dependiente de él en el sentido de amigo?

Inhale y exhale. Mi vista se dirigió a las casas a mi alrededor. Hoy especialmente era un día demasiado tranquilo. Tal vez demasiado tranquilo.

Seguí caminando y caminando, hasta que por fin llegue a casa. Y vaya ¿cuál fue mi sorpresa? Boomer estaba ahí sentado junto a la puerta. Pero... ¿Hoy no estaba ocupado? ¿acaso me había mentido por teléfono?

Ya vería él...

–¿Hola?–Le dije. Él levanto la vista, siempre sonriéndome.

–Hola.

–¿Que haces aquí? Digo no es que yo estuviera echándote o algo por el estilo, solo es que me dijiste ayer que hoy estabas ocupado y...–ni siquiera sé cuando llego junto a mí, o yo a él, pero en este momento me estaba tapando la boca.

–Oye tranquila. Hoy andas enserio muy preguntar.–rodé los ojos y él saco la mano de mi boca.

–Si bueno, pasa.–le invite en cuanto fui y abrí la puerta. Él paso. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala y hablo.

–Te quería decir sobre lo de _eso– _hizo comillas en la ultima palabra y supe que hablaba de _eso._

–Oh, sí, eso.–Hice un tono de suspenso y sonreí misteriosamente. Puso los ojos en blanco y rodó los ojos.

–Eres una niña maniática.

–Pero así te gusto verdad.–Utilice mi tono más coqueto posible y luego al ver su cara toda rojo me reí un poco.

–...Y una buena actuadora. Pero no vine para enumerar todo lo que eres, vine por lo de eso. –rodé los ojos y me senté en uno de los sillones que estaba junto a él.

–Bien. ¿Qué pasa?

–No creo poder hacerlo.–un destello de horror cruzo mi mirada. Si él no iba, entonces toda mi confianza de seguro en este momento ya estaba por los suelos. Me abalance hasta él, y caí de rodillas ante él soltando lágrimas exageradamente.

–¿¡Por quéééééééééé...!?–Empecé a sacudirlo y hacer mohines y miradas de cachoritos y ciervos. Pero él era un buen contrincante y trataba a duras penas de no ser convencido. Hasta que al fin se decidió a decirme.

–Porque me gusta alguien.–dijo sonrojándose hasta el cuello. Lo solté y lo mire mal ¡¿Por qué no me había dicho nada de esa persona?!

–¿Pero porque no me habías dicho antes? Ahora tendré un ataque de culpabilidad por toda la semana.–Le reproche enojada. Y es que cada vez que hacia algo mal, siempre lo recordaba y me sentía mal por ello. Boomer parecía algo avergonzado.

–Lo siento.–se disculpo.–La verdad no sé qué me paso cuando dije eso de acompañarte. Tal vez porque te considero una hermana y te quiero proteger. –se empezó a sonrojar, y eso me hizo sonreír.

–Jajajaja... Tranquilo Boomer. No pasa nada. Además ¿Quien es la afortunada? –Creo que si no fuera porque no sé diferenciar los rojos, creería que Boomer estaba más rojo que nunca.

–Hee, jejeje... yo emm... ¡Me tengo que ir! –Y sin que lo pudiera evitar, salio corriendo como si de Flash se tratara. Dejándome ahí, con la intriga. ¡Lo iba a pagar! Ya me había dejado más mala de lo que estaba.

Subí a mi habitación con planes siniestros en mi cabeza, aunque todos tenían que ver con pasteles en la cara de Boomer. Y bueno, no quiero volveré caníbal solo porque lo dejé hecho un pastel humano. Aunque pensándolo bien, no sonaba tan mal...

En cuanto llegue a mi habitación, me quedé en la puerta al ver lo que se encontraba en mi cama..

_Y una mierda..._

¿Qué acaso ese volante estaba en todos lados? Hasta yo juraría haberlo dejado en un cajón de valga-a-saber-yo-dónde. Suspire y entre en mi cuarto. Fui hasta la cama, agarre el volante y lo deje en el cajón de mi escritorio junto a la cama.

Lo mire por unos segundo que parecían más años que otra cosa. Ése estúpido volante me había metido muchos problemas en la cabeza. Ése volante prácticamente había entrado en mi parte razonadora y la había hecho pedazos. Sí, ése volante rojo era un buen contrincante contra los profesores de la secundaria, cuando se trataba de dejar a las personas pensando.

Me tire en la cama pensando en todo el día raro que tuve hoy. En cuanto apoye la cabeza, todo mi cuerpo se acomodo en la cama como si eso fuera lo que necesite en todo el día. La cama me hizo dejar de estar tan tensa y a la vez me dejo con cansancio y ganas inmensas de dormir.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Ni ahora, ni en las horas siguientes.

Solo me quede pensando...

❀◕‿◕❀**::::Continuara::::✾◕‿◕✾**

_Lo lamento, este cap si que quedo aburrido xD ¡Espero les aya gustado!_

_Y Ya les adelanto que tengo sinopsis para nuevas ideas de historias que en un futuro cercano tal vez haga. Estaba pensando en hacer una votación de cuál de esas es la mejor y que me lo digan por reviews o por PM xP _

_Así tal vez en un tiempo publique esa historia como una más de las mías._

_**Hasta La Próxima.**_

¿Merezco un review?


	7. Unos Días antes 7 parte

Disclaimer: **Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z** No me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia rara.

Aclaración: **Ooc, Oc, AU, etc... etc.**

**Momoko–**16 años.** Boomer–**16 años.** Kuriko–**12 años. **Dexter–**15 años. **Fénix–**16 años. **Milly–**15 años.

**Brick–**16 años. **Butch–**16 años.

* * *

•(**Cuestionario**)**°•**

**::**

**::**

**°•**Unos días antes **[7°** parte**]•°**

* * *

Y ahí me encontraba. Lance una carcajada al ver la imagen frente a mis ojos. Lo único que pasaba por mi mente era que Milly, si tenia buenas venganzas después de todo.

Y es que ver al grupo de los mujeriegos-hijos de (censurado) chicos populares con Tu-tus rosas y con cabellos de diferentes tonalidades de colores MUY femeninos era la cosa más graciosa que en mi vida había contemplado, y no dude enseguida en sacar mi celular y grabarlos mientras entraban a la cafetería. Ya era todo, Milly seria mi nueva Sensei-de-bromas. Porque nadie podría superar esta.

Le dirigí una mirada cómplice y sonriente a la chica ojivioleta frente a mí, y las dos nos reímos con complicidad. Los demás se nos quedaron viendo desconcertados, mientras que Milly, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta exceptuándome a mí, me mando un "Te lo dije"y reímos más.

En cuanto había despertado, me encontré renovada, como si todos estos días de tener muchas cosas en mi cabeza no hubieran pasado. Me había preparado para venir a la secundaria y en cuanto llegue fui a las clases y todos mis compañeros estaban jodiéndole la vida al profesor. Normal. Todos estaban como antes, y las dos chicas que había escuchado hablar también estaban como siempre, alabándose entre sí. Normal. Llegue a la cafetería y como siempre, Milly y Fénix estaban hablando y riendo juntos. Normal. Aunque Boomer estaba algo distanciado pero no le di mucha importancia. Luego vería qué era.

Pero lo más sorprendente de todo fue lo que paso después de sentarme, y era lo que ahora ya estaba subiendo a You Tuve y tenía más de mil visitas en menos de cinco minutos. Lo que por un lado era inusual, y por otro me hizo reír aún más. Muy pronto este vídeo seria famoso. Y yo rica je.

Lo que me desconcertó más fue: ¿Cómo había hecho Milly para que los malcriados-chicos-mujeriegos-del-reverendo-pepino-de-Dios se hubieran humillado al tope? ¿Acaso era parte de algún tipo de mafia o algo por el estilo, y los había amenazado con matarlos o torturarlos?

Sé que suena raro pero la última esperaba que fuera verdad. Por lo menos ya no la molestarían más ni a ella, ni a nadie en esta mesa –incluyéndome. O al menos eso pensaba yo.

La oleada de risas proveniente, no solo de mí, sino que de toda la cafetería no se había hecho esperar. Y tampoco las voces diciendo mentiras y cosas sin sentido de lo que pudo provocar tal acto de parte de ellos. Pero lo que no sabían era que una pequeña adolescente de ojos violetas que usaba lentes y tenía quince años era la causante de tantas risas, y de la humillación de tan grandes personas populares por aquí.

¡Ya iban las diez mil visitas! Wow eso es genial.

Mire a mi alrededor y como si Dios me odiara las risas cesaron y murmullos que no entendía se escucharon por toda la cafetería. Por un momento sentí a Boomer tensarse junto a mí. No lo entendí. Bueno no hasta que sentí algo a mi alrededor, como si algo oprimiera el aire que respiraba, además de la atmósfera. Mareos me vinieron de repente y sentí mi cabeza más caliente de lo normal. Mire a mi alrededor con los ojos entreabiertos y por un momento sentí como perdía la respiración al ver a aquellas personas en la entrada de la cafetería, hablando con el Director como si mi mareo y la extraña atmósfera que habían venido de repente, no la sintieran.

Pero a la vez, algo en mí reconoció a aquellos dos adolescentes de hace mucho tiempo. Pero aunque tratara de recordar, algo me lo impedía. Y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, dirigí mi mirada a Boomer, quien estaba mirando a aquellos dos fijamente. Y entonces lo entendí: ¡Aquellos eran sus hermanos! O bueno, tal vez él los conocía de algún lado. Pero si llegaran a ser sus hermanos lo único que diría es: ¿¡Qué carajo!? ¡No se parecían en nada! Solo, aparentemente, parecían tener la misma edad y altura.

Pero eran lindos. Al igual que Boomer, y por alguna extraña razón me sentí mal pensándolo.

Dirigí nuevamente mi mirada a los dos chicos y los examine como toda una acosadora de tomates. Junto al Director, y el que parecía que más hablaba de los dos, se encontraba un chico pelirrojo y de ojos rojo, unos muy lindos ojos rojos, que la verdad era lo que más podría llamar la atención de él, además de su cuerpo. Junto a él, y con una mirada muy rara, se encontraba un chico pelinegro, con el poco pelo que tenia atado en una coleta alta, mientras un gran mechón se encargaba de cubrirle uno de sus ojos verde oscuro. Su piel parecía ser más blanca de lo que normalmente había visto a alguien en mi vida, sin rastro de nada. Me sentí un poco celosa ¡Yo siempre tenia uno que otro granito escurridizo por mi frente o nariz! Le tendría que pedir su secreto. Mi mirada se dirigió nuevamente al pelirrojo con el flequillo puntiagudo y su gorra roja. Esperen un momento ¿De dónde había sacado esa gorra? Juraría que no la traía cuando lo vi. Bah, lo que sea. Esos chicos si que llamaban más la atención que todos los maricas con Tu-Tus rosas y pelucas de colores que estaba en una mesa detrás de mí.

Y eso me hizo recordar, saque mi celular y confirme que ya tenía más de cincuenta mil visitas del vídeo. Solté una risita. Vaya, a veces las personas estaban muy al tanto de los vídeos nuevos en YouTube, eso por un lado era aterrador, y por otro me hacia rica.

Mire frente a mí a Milly, quien estaba demasiado concentrada en ver a su sándwich de mermelada que otra cosa, y le puse el celular frente a ella. Milly levanto la mirada y sonrío maliciosamente al ver mi celular. Mi nueva Sensei era genial.

Mi mirada se poso en un Boomer dirigiendo la mirada hacia el celular en mis manos, y quitándolo de ellas en un rápido movimiento, dejándome un poco en shock, pero se me fue en cuanto vi su sonrisa divertida.

–Mi pupila aprende rápido.–Dijo Milly a Boomer con una pose demasiado seria. Y un dedo levantado hasta el medio de su boca.

–Demasiado rápido. Mira, ya tiene cien mil visitas.–dijo Boomer levantando el celular a nuestra vista, confirmando lo dicho.–Solo espera, y veras como nos volvemos ricos. Y tú.–señalándome a mí– compraras todos los dulces que quieras.–Creo que empecé a babear o a hacer algo ya que todos los de mi mesa rieron en cuanto me vieron.–Mientras que tú, Milly, tendrás a guardaespaldas para que puedan patearle el trasero a todos los que se te acerquen con solo un movimiento de mano.–Milly se río un poco.–Y yo, claro esta, ¡No estudiare nunca más ya que el dinero me sobrara!

–Te juro que creo que le acabas de robas el sueño a todos los presentes aquí en la cafetería Boomer.–mencione mientras todos habían volteado a ver a Boomer por sus últimas palabras, aunque recibiendo una mirada mala de parte de Dexter– Bueno no a todos pero a la mayoría.–me retracte al sentirme pequeña enfrente de las miradas fulminantes que todos los estudiosos -como yo- me dirigían por mi _inocente_ comentario.

–Oye Boomer ¿Conoces a esos chic...–Iba a señalarlos, pero vaya ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? ¡No había nadie en la puerta! ¿Será que alucine?–...cos...?–Termine mi frase. Boomer se volteo a donde estaba viendo.

–¿Cuáles chicos?–Pregunto, pero no le preste atención.

–Juraría que los había visto ahí. ¡Ya sé! Tal vez se fueron con el director.–empecé a decirme a mi misma. Haciendo que Boomer me mirara raro. Pero él tenia que saber a cuáles chicos me refería ya que se los había quedado mirando con reconocimiento. ¡Él los conocía seguramente! Tal vez solo fingía para no hablar de ellos. Pero ¿Y si eran verdaderamente sus hermanos? ¿Por qué no les hablaría? ¿Se llevaban mal acaso? No, eso no podría ser, claramente antes de ayer convivían muy bien desde mi extraño punto de vista de la otra linea.

Me quede pensando en esto sin prestar atención a mi alrededor. ¡Ni siquiera revise en mi celular para ver cuántas visitas tenia el vídeo! Y eso, mis queridos amigos, fue raro. Pero de todas formas, podrían ser aquellos chicos nuevos de los que las chicas de ayer hablaban. De seguro no eran de mi clase. Ellos aparentaban la edad de Boomer por lo que estarían en quinto año, y no en cuarto, ya que yo había repetido en segundo año por un suceso que no me gustaría comentar. Y que era lo peor que había vivido en mi vida.

En cuanto llegue a mi salón y seguí con mis estudios, no dude en pensar en ir a buscar a Boomer luego de que terminaran las clases. ¡El muy maldito me había dejado caminando sola más de lo debido! ¡Y ni siquiera me decía su enamorada! Últimamente me estaba dando cuenta de que me guardaba muchos secretos. No me sorprendería de que su enamorada fuera un Alienígena que quiere insertar sus huevos en la cabeza de él. Bueno, tal vez un poco. ¡Pero solo eso!

Mi cabeza daba vueltas cuando salí del salón. Y yo que pensaba que este era el mejor día de mi vida en este año. Ahora se unía al grupo de "Los peores días, que casi denomino mejores días, de mi vida estudiantil", sí lo sé, el nombre no es muy original ni bueno, pero sí dice claramente a que me refiero.

Mi vista se dirigía a cada salón como buscando sospechosos o algo fuera de lo común. Hasta que pare en uno de los pasillos en cuanto vi a aquellos chicos que pensé que mi subconsciente había creado por alguna droga que le inyectaron a la comida de la cafetería. Sí, es exagerado pero llegue hasta ese punto.

Me los quede mirando y efectivamente tenían la edad de Boomer ya que estaban saliendo de su mismo salón y con una bola de chicas a su alrededor. Pero más en el pobre pelinegro que parecía desesperado por desaparecer de las garras de las chicas que un poco más y se le tiraban en sima. Mientras que el pelirrojo ni siquiera les prestaba atención. Algo auno de todo esto era que ¡No había alucinado! Uff... ellos en verdad existían.

Mi mirada se dirigía a la puerta en cuanto vi a una cabellera rubia salir de la puerta. Así que con paso seguro me dirigí hasta Boomer sin importarme ninguna de las chicas que se le quedaban viendo. Ya estaba acostumbrada. Y ni que hablar del primer día que entre aquí, casi las tuve que patear para poder salvar a Boomer de sus garras. El pobre un poco más y se desmallaba por tanta atención que le daban. Aunque fue muy gracioso por un lado, fue malo por el otro que tuve que agarrar una escoba del conserje y fingir ser una loca psicópata para alejar a las vestías con garras. Algunas de ellas quedaron tan traumadas por mi acto que cada vez que me veían, salían corriendo gritando exageradamente. Otras solo se alejaban de mí y murmuraban cosas. Seamos sincero, ya habían pasado como tres años de ello y ellas ni siquiera lo habían superado. Desde ahí comenzaron los extraños nombres y no llego mucho tiempo que conocí a Fénix.

No me arrepiento de nada.

Las pocas chicas que tenia Boomer alrededor se fueron alejando en cuanto me vieron. Boomer estaba con la frente roja y el ceño fruncido. En esta semana sí que estuvo muy extraño ¿Qué le pasara?

Mi boca se abrió al contemplar a la chica hermosa que salia por la puerta. Casi se me salían los ojos al ver sus grandes y lindos ojos celeste. Su cara era como la de una ángel y sus cabellos rubios estaban atados en dos coletas altas mientras poseía una sonrisa que iluminaba todo de ella. Nunca en mis dieciséis años de vida vi a una chica más linda en esta ciudad. Ni siquiera en esta secundaria ¿Acaso sera nueva?

Un cumulo de chicos estaba tras ella. Y bueno, ¿qué chico no lo haría?

Mi mirada se dirigió a Boomer, quieran veía a la rubia-risos-de-oro-ángel-de-dios caminando inocentemente por los pasillos. Mientras TODOS los chicos a los que pasaban se iban en una fila tras ella. Por un momento sentí lastima por ella. ¡Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de todos a los que llevaba atrás! Y entonces mi cerebro proceso todo la información. Boomer diciéndome que le gusta alguien. Boomer extraño esta semana. La rubia hermosa que acaba de salir y que Boomer se quedo mirando. ¡Ella es la que le gusta!

Casi me desmallo al no haberlo notado antes. Y por un momento unos pequeños celos me vinieron de repente. Cosa que fue muy raro...

* * *

❀◕‿◕❀**::::****Continuara****::::✾◕‿◕✾**

**Hasta La Próxima.**

¿Merezco un review?


	8. Unos días antes 8 parte

N/A― Espero les guste, no hay mucho que decir sobre que quedo medio aburrido.

Disclaimer: **Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z** _No_ me pertenece. Solo la trama de la historia.

* * *

•**°Cuestionario°•**

_Unos días antes _**(Parte 9)**

Nuestra secundaria estaba dividida en dos partes: una parte para 1°, 2°, 3° y 4°; mientras que la otra parte era para los de último grado, ósea los de bachillerato.

El fin de todo esto, según los profesores y los ascriptos, era poder tener una convivencia sana entre todas las edades. Y no dividir el bachillerato o secundaria en otro edificio muy separado a este, para que solo los de esa tal edad convivieran con los de la misma "tal edad".

Yo estoy en 4° año, pero por mi edad y por haber repetido un año tendría que estar en 1° de bachillerato. Mi salón esta a unos salones de los de bachillerato, por lo tanto tengo más cerca a Boomer y Fénix (al igual que Milly), pero con los demás alumnos no nos facilitan mucho las cosas a nosotras un curso menor, ya que nos demás nos molestan cuando ningún "mayor" está cerca del lugar.

Yo particularmente soy molestada mayormente por sobrenombres, pero no significa que no hayan más maneras con las que me molestan, es más, hasta ahora e tenido bastante suerte en estas dos semanas desde que encontré el volante. Creo que es algo positivo en ese sentido, el hecho de que haya llegado a mi vida. Aunque de todas formas hay dolores de cabeza y pensamientos locos en el proceso "positividad".

Regresando al tema, yo ya me e acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas, y de alguna forma ya estoy más preparada que antes. Pero otro ejemplo seria la pobre de Milly (bueno, no tan pobre) quien al ser una chica bonita con lentes, o belleza con lentes, como quieran llamarle (aunque creo y no se da cuenta ella misma), recibe peores cosas que yo, y la más reciente es aquel beso por parte de "uno de los chicos idiotas-mujeriegos-hijos de (insertar palabras) populares", cosa que espero y no se empeore con toqueteos pervertidos. Ellos se han salvado esta vez, pero si llegaran a hacerle algo así... La escoba que utilice para separar a las bestias con uñas y maquillaje no sería nada con lo que les haría.

Aunque lo único que quieren ellos es separarla de Fénix con sus intentos de "coqueteos" baratos. Ellos están tan acostumbrados a que las chicas vengan a ellos que no es necesario aprender ese arte.

Por eso ahí lo ven... realmente soy una chica muy suertuda en ese caso. ¡Viva mi juventud madura!

También considero que los quiero matar por su falta de consideración y machismo hacia las adolescentes y mujeres futuras.

A todo esto, lo único que me queda en la mente es ¿Por qué nadie le hizo algo a esa rubia-rizos-de-ángel? ¿O por qué no había oído nada de ella? ¡Ni siquiera Boomer, mi mejor amigo, me había contado sobre ella! De alguna forma debe ser por eso que sentí esas ganas de golpear a cualquier persona y luego irme a esconder a un rincón del pasillo. O más resumido: celos. ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué los tengo! Había leído algo sobre ellos, este sentimiento. Pero ¿no era acaso que te venían cuando ese "algo" se lo quedaba la otra persona, u otra cosa? Si fuera así ¿¡Qué diablos había perdido!? ¿Por qué me siento_ celosa_? Los celos son para las chicas posesivas no para mí ¿verdad? Porque yo no soy posesiva ¿no? Además en todo caso ¿qué me a quitado ella a mí? ¿Cuál es esa "posesión"?Tal vez los celos me vinieron de repente por el hecho de que nadie la molestaba como lo hacían con Milly y yo.

Milly... ¡Esa rubia tenia un parentesco con ella! Sus cabellos rubios, su tez, y de alguna manera sus grandes ojos y la forma de su cara. ¿Serán acaso familiares?

Si es así ¡¿Por qué todos me ocultan sus familiares?! ¿Qué acaso no soy confiable?

Otra vez ese sentimiento.

Pero no lo entiendo. ¡No lo comprendo!

Trato de canalizar mi ira en cuanto me doy cuenta que mis ganas de patear a alguien se están haciendo cada vez más fuertes.

Voy directo hacia las escaleras y las bajo en menos de un minuto y a una velocidad sorprendente.

No sé por qué pero de alguna manera siento que me había olvidado de algo en cuanto salí de mi secundaria/bachillerato, y no fue hasta cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa que me di cuenta que era... ¡Boomer! ¿Pero qué demonios me pasa? ¡Hoy iba a conseguir mi información sobre sus hermanos y la rubia! Mi suerte se había ido al caño.

¡Maldita sea! Y yo que pensaba que hoy podría conocer a sus hermanos.

Suspire y me saque la mochila tirándola por el sillón de mi cuarto en cuanto entre a él. Me estire un poco y bostece tirándome en la cama ya de paso. Mi mente estaba tan llena de problemas y cosas que no dude en cerrar los ojos y dormir por unas horas.

Cuando desperté ya era de noche y me levante para ir al cuarto de mi hermana. Ella ya estaba durmiendo con los brazos y piernas desparramados para todas partes, esa posición me hizo recordar aquellos tiempos en que hacíamos piyamadas juntas y siempre terminaba durmiendo en el piso a causa de las patadas voladoras de ella pensando que era una súper heroína, o algo así.

Sonreí ante los recuerdos.

Me fui a mi cuarto al darme cuenta de que mi hermana estaba segura y me tire nuevamente en mi cama.

No podía dormir, pero quería hacerlo. Era un asco el hecho de haber dormido como siete horas y después no poder dormir. Malditas reglas de mi cuerpo. Prácticamente ya había dormido mis horas, sería difícil conciliar el sueño luego, por eso me levante y cambie la ropa de la secundaria por unos deportivos, camisa manga larga y un suéter negro. Salí de casa y me asegure de cerrar la puerta antes de ir por las oscuras calles de Tokio hacia un lugar no definido por mi vista. De alguna manera estas dos semanas habían sacado su antes monotonía y cosas nuevas habían pasado: me había hecho amiga de Milly, había descubierto que Boomer tenia hermanos que yo no sabia de su existencia, a Boomer le gustaba una hermosa rubia que parecía familiar de Milly (o quien sabe, tal vez lo fuera), el beso y la pelea de Fénix y Milly, el volante mal nacido que me había hecho dolores de cabeza y pensamientos extraños, etc, etc...

Una semana dura para mí. Tantas cosas tenía en mi cabeza que la verdad ni me preocupaba por el hecho de ser una adolescente sola por un camino oscuro, sin protección alguna, y por otras cosas que ya sabrán ustedes.

Pero repentinamente algo me hizo parar de pensar. Había una casa en especial que me llamo la atención, bueno ¿a quién lo lo haría si estaba provocando un ruido tremendo y una iluminación muy segadora? Pero yo no me fije en todo lo anterior, sino en la casa. La casa de alguien muy conocido para mí; la casa de un amigo muy especial, mi mejor amigo para ser precisos. ¡Era la casa de Boomer por Dios! ¿¡Qué diablos pasaba ahí!? O más bien, ¿desde cuando Boomer hacia fiestas?

¿Qué acaso no solo yo me estaba volviendo loca en mis pensamientos, sino que Boomer también se estaba convirtiendo en otra persona? Es decir: ¿El bueno y noble Boomer?

Sip, ahora podía afirmar que el mundo estaba loco.

Además ¿Por qué estaban los chicos (insertar millones de insultos aquí, ha y también un ratón) populares estaban metidos también?

Algo andaba mal, y no era solo este mundo.

Boomer no sería capaz de hacer una fiesta sin invitarnos ¿no? ¡¿Entonces por qué estaba haciendo una fiesta sin invitarnos?! Bueno, no es como si me interesara, tal vez por eso no nos invito...

La verdad ya me arte de protegerlo con mis pensamientos, es mejor ver que pensar. O como sea que va la cosa.

Quién sabe, tal vez todas esas luces me hacen ver cosas que no son.

O tal vez ya estoy muerta y Dios me hace tener alucinaciones con fiestas porque mi muerte fue provocada por un borracho que andaba en auto y había salido de una fiesta.

Ok, creo que tengo suficiente imaginación par rato.

Pero considerando que Boomer es mi amigo y conozco a su madre y padre... Aguarden un segundo ¿dónde están sus padres?

Mierda. Creo que verdaderamente algo anda mal.

Pero presiento que todo iría peor si entrara en esa casa, antes angelical y limpia, ahora seguramente sucia y llena de ruido, y la verdad mis presentimientos recientemente se han convertido en realidad.

A quien engaño, a todos le dan curiosidades estas cosas, por eso me dirijo hacia la casa, siendo asaltada por olores que la pobre señora Him va a morir sacándolos. Abro la puerta que retumba por el ruido (¿o por las personas?) y soy inmediatamente espectadora de un aura pesada y caliente (literalmente). Ni siquiera sé cómo es posible que ellos la resistan. Por eso odio las fiestas, ya me imaginaba que serían de este tipo (aunque no todas son así, pero da igual). Me tape la nariz con la manga de mi suéter y recorrí la sala pasando entre las personas.

La imagen ante mis ojos no daba crédito.

❀㈷7**Continuara...㈷7❁**

_¡Por fin la cosa se esta poniendo buena! Unos diez capitulos (o menos) más y esta historia dará fin. Las cosas verdaderamente se ponen geniales cuando por fin entras al tema principal. Otra cosa, la pareja en si es BoomerxMomoko, y por eso la historia a dado un giro de 360°, y todo lo que pensaron que pasaría, no es lo que piensan Muajajajaja... ¡Y lo verán en el siguiente cap! (Bueno, eso creo yo xD) ¡Gracias por todos los hermosos reviews que me han dado y espero este cap merezca más de ellos! Por cierto, los diálogos vienen en el siguiente cap._


	9. Unos días antes 9 parte

Disclaimer: **Demashitaa PowerPuff girls Z **_No_ me pertenece. Solo la extraña trama de esta historia. 

**Milly****―15** años. **Momoko****―16** años. **Boomer****―16 **años.

* * *

ღ**•○Cuestionario○•**ღ

_Unos días antes_** (Parte 9)**

Mi situación en ese momento debo admitir que no era la más genial que había tenido en mi vida. De alguna forma quería salir corriendo y no ver no sólo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor sino lo que tenia ante mis ojos. Sip, la verdad en este momento ser Flash y tener una súper velocidad me serviría, o tal vez Batman, y desvanecerme sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

A quién engaño, eso jamas pasara. Lo que veo ante mí es algo DEMASIADO real. Y la verdad, lo peor de todo de alguna manera es eso: lo real que es.

No lo soporto, algo dentro de mí quiere largarse como una cobarde y no admitir lo que veo; otra, la realista, quiere ir directo a _ellos _y plantarles cara.

Ya saben cual elegí.

Marcharme era lo mejor, pero no iba a pensar que lo que había visto no había sido real.

Sentía mi corazón latir rápidamente y el hecho de no soportar la atmósfera a mi alrededor lo hacia peor. Por un momento se me vinieron a la cabeza los dos chicos que vi en la cafetería. ¿Serán acaso verdaderamente los hermanos de Boomer y por eso la fiesta?

Boomer... Sentía un hoyo en el pecho y me apresure a salir lo más rápido posible de la casa Him. Choque con varias personas, y gracias a Dios que nadie me reconocía por tener mi brazo cubriendo la mayor parte de mi cara.

Por un momento sentía un extraño malestar en mi cabeza que no preste mucha atención. Se sentía como si algo de lo que había visto recién ya lo hubiera vivido antes. Pero ¿qué sera?

Salgo de la casa y corro unas cuantas casas adelante. Paró cuando ya me doy cuenta que estoy lejos y por fin saco mi brazo de mi cara y respiro agitada.

Por fin pego un grito para mis adentros. No debí haber venido, no debí haber visto nada, no debí prestar atención a mis presentimientos.

¡No debí!

¡Maldición Boomer! ¿¡Por qué diablos me pongo así!? ¡Es su maldita vida después de todo!

No debo... pero siento algo en mi pecho, algo horrible, un sentimiento malditamente horrible, como si no me permitiera respirar.

Tengo ganas de llorar.

Tengo ganas de gritar.

Tengo ganas de patear y romper todo a mi alrededor.

¡Pero no hago nada! Solo me quedo ahí para con mis respiraciones agitadas al igual que antes.

Solo ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA! Quiero entender, comprender, saber lo que me pasa y el por qué me siento así.

Es tan frustrante.

Tan malditamente espantoso e insoportable.

Me siento como una niña a la cual no le dan lo que quiere: caprichosa. Con unas ganas y frustraciones inmensas de venganza, pero en mi caso esa frustración es por lo que vi. Y por no entender el sentimiento que se me pego al ver aquella imagen.

¿¡Por qué!?

Me tiro en el césped de la casa que esta a mi lado y trato de calmar mis respiraciones. Miro las estrellas que resplandecen por encima de mí y respiro cortamente para tranquilizarme.

La verdad no sé que se me pasa por la mente al ponerme toda loca. Es decir sé que mis comportamientos ya en sí son raros pero no recordaba haberme sentido de esta manera antes, a pesar de ese sentimiento de nostalgia que me había atacado antes.

Yo en sí nunca en mi vida me e sentido celosa, o al menos no lo recuerdo.

Y es ahí cuando caigo en la cuenta de algo... ¿sera acaso que aquel_ accidente _me hizo olvidar algunas partes de mi vida? No, no lo creo, si fuera así mamá me hubiera dicho ¿no? Y si fuera así ya han pasado tres años desde él, ya hubiera recordado ¿verdad? Así que no lo creo posible... aunque quién sabe. Las cosas pasan por algo.

_Porque de repente siento que me ocultan cosas..._

Pasos me sacan de mis pensamientos locos, escucho claramente un palo chocar contra un lugar hecho de material, y me siento apresuradamente al notar que alguien anda con una linterna en mano tras de mí.

Volteo la mirada para encontrarme conque la luz me dio de lleno en la cara; vaya suerte la mía, lo que me faltaba, ahora me van a acusar de estar en terreno ajeno._ Hmp._

Pongo mi mano por mis ojos para que la luz no llegue incómodamente a ellos.

―¿Q-quién eres? ―habla la de la linterna. Debo decir que creo que me estoy volviendo loca, no es solo porque la voz de la chica me suene sino que hasta escucho claramente ladridos de perro... ¡¿Y si me ataca con perros?!

―¡NO POR FAVOR! ―grito asustada. Ya los pitbulls me habían dejado traumada no quería quedarme peor. La chica se me acerco y escuche claramente una pequeña risa.

―Parece que sigues igual...―murmura, no entendí a qué se refería. ―¿Qué haces por aquí Momoko? ―Sip, hasta sabía mi nombre, ahora se le haría más fácil encontrarme.

―¿Quién eres? ―pregunte. No bastaba con que su voz me sonara, además tenía que taparme la mitad de la cara por la maldita linterna.

―Soy Milly.―responde... ¿Milly? ¿He?

―Milly... Quiero decir ¿La Milly que yo conozco? ―pregunto tontamente. Ella se ríe y me pregunto a qué iba lo que había dicho antes.

―¡Claro! ―Apunta su linterna a otro lado permitiéndome verla parada y toda sonriente. Además de tener agarrado a un perrito "salchicha" que me ladra. ―¿Qué haces por estos lares a tales horas de la noche?

―Yo pregunto lo mismo.―ella sonríe, y yo no lo puedo evitar, se la correspondo. Me siento más aliviada con su presencia que antes. Milly me señala con la linterna tras ella, y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de la gran casa al estilo chino que estaba justo ahí, y en la que casualmente yo me había tirado a descansar mis temperamentos en su pequeño patio delantero. Vaya mi suerte.

―Vivo ahí con mi abuela y mi hermana. ―Wow... En esa casona de seguro tienen su fortuna escondida. Me quede unos segundos embobada hasta que me di cuenta de lo último dicho por Milly...

―¡¿Tienes una hermana?! ―¿No será _ella_?, me pregunto mentalmente y algo dentro de mí se abre al darme cuenta que si fuera_ ella_ yo ya la detestaría. Sacudo la cabeza ante mis pensamientos.

_Tranquilizate._

―Sip, es dos años mayor que yo. ―sonríe. ―Creo que podría estar en el curso de Boomer, pero no lo sé. ―_Mierda..._

―¿Estas segura?... quiero decir ¿ella no tiene dos años más que tú?

―Sipí, pero no fue por un año a la secundaria por baga. ―rueda los ojos.

_Doble mierda..._

―Por casualidad ¿tu hermana es rubia de ojos azules? ―ella asiente.

_Triple mierda..._

_¡Boomer ¿acaso te gustan las mayores?! _

Vaya mi maldita suerte, pienso. Suspiro. Miro al perro y a Milly, me doy cuenta que trae un palo y una correa (además de la linterna).

Sonrío pícaramente.

―¿Acaso interrumpí un paseo al perro? ―no lo noto pero creo que se ruborizo.

Ríe nerviosa. Sonrío más.

―Ay, bueno ya sabes, estos días y esas... cosas, bueno... La verdad iba a ir a buscar a mi hermana.

_¡¿Qué tienen todos con esa rubia?!_

―Por casualidad ¿no está en una fiesta? ―pregunto inocentemente.

―Me parece que sí, ella me dejo una dirección y una hora. ―saca un papel y me lo muestra. Me paro para verlo mejor.

Algo en mi ya se hizo trizas. Es _ella._

_Ahora ya estoy segura de ello._

―Es la casa de Boomer. ―digo en un murmullo.

Milly mira al papel.

―Vaya tienes razón, no lo había visto antes.

―¿Has ido ya a la casa de Boomer? ―le pregunto atónita. Milly me mira y de repente parece algo nerviosa.

―¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Sólo somos vecinos!―no la entiendo. No entiendo a que se refiere.

―¿He? ¿De qué hablas?

―Es que me miraste raro, y pensé que habías malinterpretado las cosas.

―¡Lo siento! Es que últimamente no me doy cuenta de mis acciones. ―rió.

―De todas formas ¿qué haces por aquí? ―de repente no me siento a gusto con este tema. Milly parece notar mi humor horrendo porque cambia de tema enseguida. ―Bueno no importa. ¡Ahora ya sabes dónde vivo!

―Sí, supongo.

―Oye me tengo que ir. Puedes venir cuando quieras, no salgo mucho ya debes saber. ―ríe un poco. Sonrío al darme cuenta de que Milly es parecida a mí en ese sentido.

―Claro. ―miro hacia el perro y el palo.―¿Para qué es el palo? ―Milly lo mira y sonríe exageradamente como un maniático loco.

―Por si alguien me ataca. Tengo al perro para morderlo y al palo para golpearlo.

―¡Es así como se hace! ―la felicito. Ella de alguna manera se parece a mí.

―Jajaja... Bueno ¡Nos vemos luego! ―me abraza como puede y luego corre rápidamente por las calles.

Me río un poco, pero luego mi humor regresa a antes.

La imagen en la fiesta vuelve a mis ojos.

El beso apasionado de Boomer con aquella rubia.

Aquella rubia que resulta ser la hermana de mi, hace unos días, amiga.

Sip, vaya que mi suerte apesta.

Me dirijo a casa con un humor de perros.

Me sentía tan traicionada de parte de Boomer.

En cuanto a Milly no la podía culpar por tener a una hermana tan hermosa como aquella.

No podía culpar a Boomer por el hecho de que le gustase alguien como ella. Es decir, todos andan encima de ella, es una suerte que él la haya conseguido. Suspiro. Creo que debería dejar de ser tan egoísta con mis amigos. No sé por qué exactamente me sentía mal por el hecho de que Boomer la hubiera besado (¿o ella a él?), ni tampoco porque me sigo sintiendo igual.

Él no era inocente después de todo, o al menos eso pienso yo ahora, aunque me gustaría imaginar a un Boomer inocente, eso sería mejor en casos como estos. Pero sigue siendo un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, uno más en el mundo.

_Carajo..._

De todas formas somos amigos y hablamos de muchas cosas, excepto como lo dije al principio, de cosas muy privadas como las que mi imaginación pervertida esta creando en mi cabeza en este momento.

_Odio pensar en eso. No logro creerlo todavía._

No sé por qué repentinamente odio a aquella chica que ni siquiera tenía_ intención_ de dañarme ¿no?

Miro hacia el cielo nuevamente.

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me sigue doliendo el pecho?

Desde que llego ese volante a mi vida (o a mi mochila) todo en mí a cambiado. Todo a mi alrededor también, hasta yo misma.

Cierro los ojos por un segundo.

Los abro nuevamente.

Unas cuadras más y por fin llego a casa. Abro la puerta con la llave escondida y entro.

Cuando estoy subiendo las escaleras repentinamente me tropiezo con el primer escalón. Mi pierna luego de unos segundos de shock me empieza a doler y yo me levanto a trompicones a prender la luz con el interruptor. En cuanto lo hago miro hacia las escaleras y me sorprendo al ver que en el primer escalón, donde había tropezado y quedado con este maldito dolor, había un agujero redondo y no visible antes para mí.

Voy hacia él y meto un dedo dentro. Cuando lo saco muevo un poco de la madera provocando que se abra una parte de un escondite que nunca había visto antes. Meto nuevamente un dedo al agujero y lo abro.

Ante mis ojos una caja rectangular algo larga y del tamaño ancho de casi el escalón, aparece.

Debo decirlo:

―_Que día..._

❀㈸8 **Continuara ㈸8❀**

_¡Soy mala! Muajajajajaja xP E revelado mucho en este cap. Así que no me jodan que intente actualizar lo más pronto que me fue posible con una computadora que todavía me es imposible entender xD_

_¡Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus hermosos reviews!_

_**Hasta La Próxima**_

**PD―**_Voy a corregir los errores ortográficos del cap pasado porque sé que hay muchos ya que al yo escribirlo rápidamente y sin revisar, creo que me e comido algunas palabras ;D_


	10. Unos días antes 10 parte

.Disclaimer:** Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z** _No_ me pertenece.

Advertencias: _AU, Oc, etc, etc._

**M**o**m**o**k**o—**16** años.

●◦**Cuestionario**

_Unos días antes_ (**Parte 10**)

Agarre la caja y subí a trompicones las escaleras. Mi pie seguía doliendo de alguna manera, y a pesar del poco tiempo que había pasado de que me tropecé, ya hasta me molestaba tenerlo.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y entre cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Me dirigí a mi cama con la caja en mano y me senté en ella.

La mire sin comprender. ¿Por qué la había agarrado? ¿Y si habían cosas privadas de mamá aquí? ¿Y si rompía algo en cuanto la abriera?

Sea lo que sea, me pica la curiosidad, tal vez por eso fue que la agarre, pero fue más inconsciente que otra cosa. No recordaba haber agarrado algo sin permiso antes, y me sentía una niña haciendo travesuras por haber agarrado esta caja.

De todas formas ya no había marcha atrás. Lo hecho, hecho estaba después de todo.

Me recosté en mi cama para luego abrir la caja sacándole su tapa.

Frente a mí algo parecido a un álbum de fotos estaba por encima de algunas cosas. Lo saque y lo mire.

Deje la caja a un lado y me puse a abrirlo y ver las fotos que por dentro estaban.

Me sorprendí en sobremanera.

Ahí, en una de las primeras fotos una pelirroja, algo gorda, de ojos rosas y con su pelo sujetado por un lazo rosa, sonreía a la cámara. Pero lo más sorprendente es que un Boomer de por lo menos trece o doce años, junto a un pelirrojo y un moreno, estaban junto a ella.

Y si Boomer estaba junto a alguien que tenía el mismo cabello y ojos que yo, significaba que esa adolescente... _era yo._

_¿Pero cómo?_

Yo no recordaba haber tenido este físico nunca, o haberme tomado esta foto, o a esos chicos.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? ¿Acaso esta caja era de una dimensión paralela o algo por el estilo?

Me frustre. Algo me ocultaban, y no sabía el por qué de no recordar cuando me saque esta foto. Además, parecía que me la saque cuando tenía entre doce y trece años.

Y abrí los ojos al darme cuenta de ello.

¿Será que el _accidente _tiene que ver con ello?

Después de todo, alguien había ocultado esto para que yo no lo encontrara, o alguna otra persona tal vez.

Algo pasaba, sabía que algo pasaba en todo esto. ¿Y por qué no recordaba nada? ¿Por qué? Se siente horrible no entender nada de lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Siento que soy la única que no se entera de nada, que no sabe nada. Pues es verdad, no entiendo nada, y la verdad me duele la cabeza de pensar en todo esto.

Porque yo quiero entender. Pero ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de nada?

Miro la foto nuevamente percatándome de que los dos chico que no conozco son similares a los nuevos de la secundaria.

Es decir, uno era pelirrojo y tenía ojos rojos, y el otro moreno de ojos verdes ¿Quién no pensaría eso?

Tal vez sólo me estaba volviendo paranoica.

Miro nuevamente la foto, y fijándome bien, me doy cuenta que estamos en mi casa de ahora, y en la puerta una rubia con lentes un poco más bajita que la yo de allí, esta sonriente. De alguna manera ella me suena a Milly.

Pero ¿Qué hacía Milly allí? ¿¡Y por qué demonios no recordaba nada!?

Además, a Milly la conocí cuando volví a la secundaria, y ella estaba en mi salón. Luego Fénix me la presento como su novia y desde ahí almorzamos todos juntos, pero y entonces...

¿Qué demonios?

No creo llegar a nada pensando y viendo esa imagen. Además, ¿quién me la ocultaría (si es que me las ocultaron a mí) y por qué? Sólo no lo entiendo.

Paso las fotos al sentirme extrañamente mareada, y miro que sale aquella yo con Boomer, algunas veces con los dos chicos y en una con esa "Milly", quien ya estoy segura de que lo es por sus ojos violetas. En cada imagen que sale mi cabeza se marea más además de dolerme.

Luego de ver algunas fotos más dejo el álbum en la caja y la oculto debajo de mi cama. Estoy tan mareada. Tan estresada. Tan cansada.

Y es un asco.

Apago la luz y me acuesto con la ropa de antes, sin cambiarme.

Cierro los ojos y siento el dolor de cabeza más fuerte que nunca.

¿Qué me pasa? O ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?

Siento que este dolor de cabeza es más poderoso que mi dolor en la pierna. Oh vaya mi suerte, de cualquier manera estoy dolorida por todas partes y es un asco, sólo falta que termine en un hospital cuando despierte.

Uff, eso sí que sería tener mala suerte.

Es como si todo estos dolores hubieran venido por partes: primero lo que paso en la secundaria, después el dolor en el pecho después de ver a _ellos_ besándose, el tropiezo que me hizo doler la pierna hasta ahora, y por último el dolor de cabeza que me marea.

Me duermo luego de minutos de dolor.

―.―

―_Recuerda Momoko-chan, tú puedes. ―una voz femenina me dijo. No le podía ver la cara ni a mí misma, sólo sabía que debía caminar como lo hacía ahora. ―¡Y cuando lo hagas celebraremos! _

_¿Quién era? ¿Y por qué no mostraba su cara?_

―_Claro Mi-chan. Trataré de dar mi mejor esfuerzo. ―me encuentro diciendo._

―_Pero, Momoko-chan, acuérdate que no importa si te rechaza, por lo menos le habrás dicho sus sentimientos. ―¿De qué diablos están hablando?_

―_¡Sí! ¡Me esforzare Mi-chan! Ahí voy...―sentí que me movía por mí misma, y rápidamente me di cuenta que estaba corriendo._

―_Buena suerte Momoko-chan. ―escuche que gritaban detrás de mí._

_Luego de unos segundos de correr por un lugar muy borroso, es como si hubiera parado con un shock, ya que casi me "tropecé" pero por suerte al parecer mí yo en ese sueño tiene experiencia con esta clase de cosas._

―_¿Pero... qué? ―me escuche susurrar. No entendí nada por supuesto. Trate de divisar la imagen que estaba frente a mí, pero lo único que logre definir fueron dos figuras en movimiento. ¿Sera acaso que esta yo estaba buscando a una de esas "cosas en movimientos"? O quizá, ¿se quería declarar a una de ellas? Sea lo que sea sigo sin comprender. ―No... puede... ser..._

_Y ahí fue cuando me encontré retrocediendo, para luego dar un giro de 180° y salir corriendo, con una sustancia acuosa que salia de mis ojos y que me di cuenta que eran sus lágrimas._

_Acaso ¿vio algo que no le gusto? ¿Qué le dolió? ¿Qué la hizo llorar?_

_Acaso ¿fue "rechazada"? _

_Y ¿Por qué todo esto me suena tan familiar? _

_¿Sera que estaré recordando cosas?_

_Pero ¿qué? ¿Qué estoy recordando? ¿Y por qué?_

_Mi yo de aquí sigue corriendo por un tiempo hasta que luego para y camina, secándose a duras penas las lágrimas que corren por sus/mis ojos._

_Oigo que grita y que se apresura a correr hacía un punto que no puedo identificar._

_Lo último que escucho son los ruidos de los autos frenando._

_Y un grito:_

―_¡Cuidado!_

―**.―**

Despierto respirando agitadamente.

Y me doy cuenta que estuve transpirando y llorando en el sueño. O más bien pesadilla, porque creo que un sueño no provocaría algo así.

Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que no me encuentro en mi cuarto, sino que en un cuarto... ¿blanco? ¿Qué acaso morí mientras dormía o qué? Acaso este lugar era... ¿el cielo?

Sacudo la cabeza al darme cuenta de mis extrañas ideas cruzando por mi mente, y dirijo mi mirada a la otra _cama _que esta junto a mí que es ocupada por una viejita.

Y ahí me doy cuenta de algo:

¡¿Cómo hice para llegar a un hospital?!

O más bien, ¿acaso seré algún tipo de psitica sin darme cuenta?

¿Y de qué era ése sueño?

**Continuará...**

_Sé que soy una maldita por dejar la historia por aquí, pero qué puedo decir, me encanta dejarlos intrigados xD Ahora que caigo, la historia marcha más rápido que antes, y es bueno en mi condición mental, y tal vez malo para ustedes u.u Por favor, comenten cómo quieren que la haga, si más rápido o más lento, pero de igual manera eso depende de cómo esté inspirada después de todo._

_Agradezco los comentarios que me han dejado y ahora... ¿Me merezco más Reviws? :D_

_**Hasta La Próxima.**_


	11. Unos días antes 11 parte

**N/A — **¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado mis queridos lectores de la historia? ¡Yo espero que bien! Y también espero que disfruten la historia xD O más bien el nuevo cap de ella ;D

Dislaimer:** D´PPG Z** _No_ me pertenece. Sólo la trama de esta historia.

Advertencia: _AU, Ooc, posibles editamientos de partes de la historia ya que es un proyecto con una idea muy extraña. Etc, etc..._

●•**·*°Cuestionario°*·•●**

_Unos días antes_ (**Parte 11**)

* * *

Si dijera que estoy sorprendida, sería poco. Y no sólo porque esté en un hospital sin siquiera saber por qué, o hace cuánto estoy, sino porque además de todo eso... mi pierna esta...

..._encellada_. La pierna que justo me había golpeado y había quedado doliendo hasta que me dormí.

¿Qué me había pasado?

También podía sentir las vendas puestas en mi cabeza algo húmedas, de seguro por mi sudor.

¿Por qué estaba en este estado?

Me sentía fuera de lugar, y también con el sentimiento de no poder saber qué me había pasado, o me estaba pasando. Cerré los ojos y me tire nuevamente para la cómoda y dura cama de hospital en la que anteriormente me había quedado dormida por un tiempo, y me puse a pensar, hasta que llegue al mismo punto en el que había empezado...

..._No tenía idea de nada_.

Por lo que hasta ahora sabía me había acostado en mi cama con la caja y luego de revisar me encontré con ese álbum fotográfico con aquellas fotografías que me impactaron. Luego no pude soportar los dolores de cabeza y pierna, por lo que intente dormir hasta que lo conseguí todavía con aquellos dolores en mí. Tuve una pesadilla que parecía más un recuerdo lejano que otra cosa, y luego desperté pensando que estaba en mi habitación pero termino siendo en el hospital, con vendas en la cabeza y mi pierna encellada.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que pensar con esto? ¿Acaso me había pasado algo más luego de eso que yo no recuerdo? De alguna manera espero que esta última sea cierta, porque sino terminare volviéndome loca de pensar en el por qué de la primera. Es tan frustrante.

Me acomodo en la cama y con los ojos cerrados trato de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, lográndolo luego de unos minutos de silencio con absoluto éxito.

De todas formas, creo que si no me durmiera como lo estoy haciendo ahora, me volvería una loca. Y mi cabeza me dolería más de tanto pensar.

—**o—**

_Quiero comer chocolate. Quiero comer chocolate. Quiero comer chocolate. Quiero comer chocolate... Quiero comer chocolate._

Esos fueron mis únicos pensamientos en cuanto desperté. De alguna manera de la nada me habían venido ganas de comer chocolate, y además, no sólo eso, sino que tenía hambre y no sabía cómo se suponía que tenía que pedir la comida aquí.

Es verdad que estuve un gran tiempo en el hospital hace años, pero por lo menos ahí me traían la comida sin que la pidiera, y por eso ahora no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo se hace.

También ya había visto por toda la habitación por un botoncito para ello, como hacen en algunas películas que vi. Pero fue en vano: no había ninguno, sino cables y esos aparatos que te ponen para saber si estas vivo o no.

Y... quiero comer chocolate. ¡Ya no lo soporto! Además, ¿no se supone que tendría que haber venido alguien ya? Se podría decir que e aguantado mucho tiempo despierta luego de mi pequeña siesta. Suspire.

Quiero chocolate. ¡_Lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero..._!

Era seguro que eso sería lo primero que pediría a la primera persona que apareciera por aquí. Creo que consideraba al chocolate más importante que a las preguntas en mi mente.

¡Quiero comer chocolates! Se me hacia agua a la boca de sólo pensar en ellos. Los quería en serio.

La anciana que estaba en la cama junto a mí no hacia más que dormir en el tiempo desde que desperté y me dormí hasta ahora.

Trate de sacar la idea de comer chocolate y me concentre en ver a mi alrededor, siendo sorprendida en el proceso por una mata de pelos pelirrojos cortos por los hombros y una mirada algo cansada. No fue hasta unos segundos después de que me sorprendiera que reconocí que era mi mamá.

Fue un alivio. Ella me respondería mis preguntas.

Se me acerco caminando algo apresurada y yo me levante de cintura para arriba en la cama para recibirla con un abrazo que me dejo un poco extrañada.

—Cielo, gracias a dios estas bien —me dijo y por supuesto que no entendí a qué se refería.

—Uh, he, mamás ¿qué pasa? —le pregunte algo en shock. Mi madre se separo de mí y me miro.

—Lo siento, tú no sabes nada ¿verdad? De todas formas estabas dormida. —me dijo y se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de mi cama. Trate de analizar las palabras que dijo, pero no eran suficientes para resolver mi interrogante.

—¿Qué me paso mamá? —le pregunte por fin luego de unos instantes. Ella parecía estar entre la duda de si decirme o no hacerlo— ¿No es nada grabe?

—No, no. Es que... es algo sorprendente hasta para mí.

—No entiendo. ¿Cuánto estuve aquí? ¿Qué día es hoy? —pregunte.

—Aquí llegaste hace un día aproximadamente. Y hoy es domingo.

—¿¡Domingo!? ¿¡Entonces estuve durmiendo como dos días!? —mamá suspiro y asintió.

—Veras..., —ella miro mi pierna y yo de inmediato quise preguntar qué le había pasado. Mamá supo de mis intenciones antes de tiempo, o quizá ya había sabido de ello, por eso se apresuro a hablar— Cuando llegue a casa el sábado Kuriko me recibió y en cuanto pregunte dónde estabas tú me dijo que seguías durmiendo. Por eso luego de eso te deje dormir un rato más por ser tu día libre. —me dijo— Pero, a medida que pasaban las horas, tú no salias, y luego de un rato más fui a verte. Y ahí... —hizo una pausa— cuando entre, seguías tirada en la cama con una extraña expresión de dolor. Cuando te quise despertar no paso nada, y luego de unos intentos más seguías igual, por eso te lleve al hospital donde descubrieron que tu pierna estaba... rota. Y de ahí el dolor. —ella paro de repente y miro hacia otro lado con una expresión extraña que no logre entender— Lo que me dijeron después no importa, pero te tenias que quedar en cama y descansar. Eso es todo.

Creo que me quede sin habla totalmente. Es decir, ¿qué podía decir en esta situación?

—He, ¿y cómo me... rompí la pierna?

De repente mamá parecía más triste de lo normal.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —me pregunto y yo negué— El accidente ya te la había... _roto_. Y al parecer puede que hayas tropezado con algo, o la hayas golpeado sin querer contra algo, lo que _abrió_, por decir así, tu herida de nuevo.

—Ah... Lo siento mamá.

—No pasa nada. —me abrazo y en mi mente lo único que pasaba era qué le habían dicho los doctores a mamá, y que faltaba algo de todo esto que no sabía qué era.

—Por cierto, tengo hambre. —dije sonriendo. Mamá también lo hizo, pero era un poco forzada.

De alguna manera ese gesto me hizo pensar en que algo se ocultaba entre medio de todo. Pero qué... Eso es lo que quisiera saber.

**·**

**Continuara...**

**·**

_Lamento que este cap sea corto para los gustos de la mayoría que lo leen, pero era esto o publicarlo el mes que viene por falta de inspiración ¬¬ En cualquier caso espero les haya gustado._

_**Hasta La Próxima**_


	12. Unos días antes 12 parte

Disclaimer: **Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z** _No_ me pertenece. Sólo la trama de esta historia.

* * *

**§**

●°•**Cuestionario**•°●

**§**

_Unos días antes_ **Parte 12**

**§**

Comía mi sabrosa comida recién hecha –o al menos eso dijo la enfermera que hace un rato la había traído– mientras esperaba a mi madre quien iba a traer esa tan esperada silla de ruedas que me dieron por el alta. No es como si estuviera enferma o algo por el estilo, solamente se me había abierto una herida pasada y estaría con una pierna rota por un tiempo indefinido.

Pero lo peor de todo en este momento era que no me habían traído mi tan anhelado –de repente– chocolate, y como remplazo me trajeron un sabroso Pudín.

Aunque de igual manera sigo queriendo el chocolate.

También estaba extrañada por la reacción que puso mi madre cuando le pregunte por el chocolate a la enfermera. Como si no creyera lo que estaba pidiendo. Incluso cuando le pregunte qué le pasaba, ella me respondo con un: —No, nada. Es que hace mucho que no te veo pedir o comer chocolate.

Claro que no entendí a qué se refería por supuesto, pero no le tome mucha importancia en ese momento ya que estaba más concentrada en mi estomago que en otra cosa. Tal vez haya sido muy inmaduro de mi parte ese comportamiento ¿no? De seguro ustedes le hubieran preguntado en seguida el por qué, pero yo ya tendría tiempo para eso.

Todavía tenía varias incógnitas en mi cabeza, bueno, quizá demasiadas para mi gusto. Pero lo que por ahora había descubierto es que:

1: —Había olvidado algo que me había pasado hace tiempo. Y de eso la caja.

2: —Personas cercanas –y lejanas por así decirlo– a mí ocultaban algo que yo no sabía qué era (esta puede que esté relacionada con la n°1)

3: —Era muy extraño que se me apeteciera chocolate, el cual no comía desde hace un tiempo muy largo por razones que desconocía. Y esto lo recordé luego de la reacción y sus palabras ante mi pedido.

4: —De alguna manera repentinamente ese sueño que me despertó en este lugar me hizo recordar al volante rojo, y no sé por qué.

5: —Detesto que Boomer se haya besado con la rubia-hermana-de-Milly

Me atragante con mi comida ante ese pensamiento. Y sacudí la cabeza como si fuera una completa loca que se trataba de sacar a un espíritu de la mente.

Esa quinta opción sí que no sabía por qué la había agregado. Aunque también de alguna manera creo que fue la que más me sorprendió...

Además... ¿Por qué Boomer no me a venido a visitar? ¿Se habrá enterado de esto que me paso? ¿Y si no lo hizo? ¿Y si lo hizo pero no quiere venir porque se encuentra con la rubia...?

Me di una cachetada... ¡En serio! Literalmente me di una cachetada, y cuando me di cuenta de ello, rápidamente le eche una mirada a la señora mayor que estaba en la cama de al lado. Comprobando por suerte que se encontraba en el cielo... de los sueños.

Desearía estar en su lugar en eso de poder dormir en paz, y no tener preocupaciones por extraños suceso repentinos.

Suspiro y dejo la pequeña mesita con la bandeja de comida en la mesa que esta más cerca de mí, para luego acostarme y sentir esa comodidad hermosa y reconfortante en los huesos. ¡Tensiones fuera y no vuelvan, Ja!

Todo este tiempo siempre había estado tensa, y la única manera que me reconfortaba era poder echarme sobre mi camita, y poder descansar con un hermoso sueño sobre... superhéroes. Por decir así.

La puerta abriéndose me hizo brincar, pensando que era mi madre me voltee sonriente, pero vaya cuál fue mi sorprenda al encontrarme con... ¿Milly? ¿He?

¿Qué pasa aquí?

De alguna manera su entrada me dejo algo en shock, y las fotos de las noches anteriores me dejaron con un pensamiento bastante extraño.

¿Acaso yo la había conocido antes y lo había olvidado?

La mire con mi mismo rostro sorprendido, y a la vez ocultando los pensamientos que me carcomían.

Lo único que puede traducir en mis labios como palabras fueron:—¿Milly?

Que más bien sonó como un "-¿Mi... lly?"

Ella me sonrió extrañada, y me di cuenta en seguida que no era para mí su apurada entrada.

No sabía de si enojarme o no, pero luego me di nuevamente cuenta que había otra persona durmiendo como yo hace poco rato quise hacer.

Abrí los ojos.

—... Vienes por ¿tu abuela? —la mire frunciendo las cejas, ella todavía seguía parada en el mismo lugar como si estuviera congelada, pero de igual manera sonrío y asintió.

Todo me sonó bastante extraño, y demasiado en coincidencia. Bueno, ¿quién no lo estaría pensando cuando resulta que termine en el mismo cuarto que la abuela de Milly y de su hermana?

Ella se acerco y agarro una silla que estaba puesta en un costado alejado de mi cama, y se sentó entre medio de su abuela y yo.

Y luego se doblo hacia mí.

—Es extraño ¿verdad? —asentí sin comprender si ella se refería a lo mismo que anteriormente estaba pensando yo— Que te encuentre en el mismo cuarto que ella, mi abuela.

Dirigí mi mirada a la persona mayor durmiendo en paz, y me pregunte qué hacia aquí.

—Yo no sabía que estabas aquí —sus palabras parecían más disculpas y culpabilidad que otra cosa, la mire.

—Bueno, que yo sepa, ni yo lo sabía hasta hace unas horas atrás cuando desperté —le dije tranquilamente— Aunque no sé si fueron horas o minutos, porque me volví a dormir en cuanto desperté —le sonreí, y ella pareció entender la "broma" puesto que parecía más relajada.

—¿Y qué te paso? — me pregunto, y yo le señale con la cabeza hacia mi pierna mientras ella seguía en la dirección señalada.

—No entiendo muy bien, pero al parecer luego de que llegue a casa aquella noche en que nos encontramos, al parecer con un tropiezo que tuve se me abrió una herida pasada —dije con mi mirada directa en mi pierna— Y no sé verdaderamente lo que paso cuando me dormí, ya que luego de sentir el dolor de la pierna, me fui a mi cuarto a dormir, y luego cuando quería acordar ya estaba despierta aquí —finalice de contar ante la atenta mirada de Milly, claro que descarte varias cosas, pero eso era por mi seguridad mental, ya vería después cómo sacar información.

Ella repentinamente parecía perturbada por algún recuerdo pasado, y me di cuenta que quizá...

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta abriéndose por la fuerza de una persona, rápidamente dirigí mi mirada a mi madre con la silla de ruedas doblada para mayor comodidad de parte de ella. Y me di cuenta que ya me iba.

Pero algo paso, Milly a un lado de mí se paro e hizo una reverencia cual soldado ante un capitán.

Dirigí mi mirada a mi madre que parecía estar algo consternada por el acto de mi amiga, hasta que luego pareció comprender algo.

—¿Gotokuji? —pregunto mi madre extrañada.

Dirigí mi mirada a Milly, y ella sonrió y asintió.

—Hola señora Akatsutsumi.

Mi madre dejo la silla de lado y pareciese que una escena de encuentro se formara en frente mío.

—¡Pero que grande estas! —fue y la abrazo ante mi mirada que más que extrañada, en el fondo, en algo dentro de mí, se sentía como cálida. Como si recordara algo, algo pasado hace mucho tiempo. Quizá de verdad yo...

—No crecí mucho, usted se cambio el peinado —empezó Milly mientras que ante mi atenta mirada las dos salían del cuarto olvidándose completamente de mí.

Ok, esto era bastante extraño.

Pero de alguna manera algo dentro de mí me decía que no, que no lo era.

Suspire de igual forma y me recosté nuevamente en mi cama espirando que volvieran de su charla pronto. Además de darme cuenta que nunca había visto a Milly hablando de esa manera, quizá me faltaba mucho por conocer. No, tenía mucho que conocer de ella. A pesar de habernos vuelto amigas seguíamos siendo como recién conocidas.

_¡Esta amistad se debía fortalecer hasta gastar la llama de la juventud! _

¿De dónde había sacado esto? Ni idea.

Una tos me saco de mis pensamientos en trance. Mi mirada se dirigió nuevamente a la cama donde la vieja que anteriormente estaba dormida ahora se encontraba con una mano puesta en su boca evitando toser más.

—¿Estas bien? —le pregunte un poco preocupada.

Ella sonrío, se notaba por sus mejillas arrugadas.

—Sí, sí. Esto bien. Esta anciana ya esta bastante vieja para estas cosas —me respondió sin abrir una pizca los ojos. Pensé que eso sería lo mejor.

—Entonces ¿por qué esta aquí? —ignore el hecho de que fuera la abuela de Milly con la que me encontraba hablando.

—Por mis nietas. Por lo menos unos años más debo aguantar —me dijo, y yo de alguna forma quería llorar ante sus palabras, hasta creo que fue posible que una lágrima haya salido sin que me diera cuenta. ¡Que valiente y buena era la abuela de Milly!

—Es bastante fuerte —le sonreí como pude. Todavía tenia el efecto llorón que me había dejado sus anteriores palabras.

—Puede que sí, pero mi cuerpo es el que decidirá mi destino aquí lamentablemente.

—Eso no importa, de seguro sus nietas entenderán el esfuerzo que esta haciendo. —le dije con toda mi fe puesta en aquellas palabras.

—Dependiendo de lo que piense cada una, no puedo saber si lo entenderán o no, pero tus palabras son muy bondadosas, de seguro eres bastante buena.

—Eso no lo sé, pero...

Calle al ver que estaba abriendo poco a poco sus ojos.

—Nadie tiene que saber que es bueno o malo, todo depende de cada uno. Todos nacemos por una razón después de todo.

—Todos nacemos para morir —recordé vagamente estas palabras de alguien sin cara.

—Pero entre medio de esos dos esta vivir ¿no? Hay que vivir todo lo que se pueda, tratar de no perjudicar muchas cosas. Y vivir. Pues nunca sé sabe cuándo la muerte te atacara.

—Creo que es verdad.

—Lo es. Yo hace unos años estuve a punto de morir en un accidente —me menciono con su vista de ojos azules puesta en el techo. Por alguna razón sentí un escalofrío— Ella, la que me salvo, era una adolescente que conocía por una de mis nietas. Una chica bastante simpática y que de muchas maneras te sacaba una sonrisa —contó siguiendo con su vista clavada en el techo.

—¿Qué... qué le paso?

—No recuerdo muy bien lo qué paso ya que mi memoria se está muriendo, pero recuerdo que estaba haciendo las compras, y en cuanto salía y cruzaba la calle, no me di cuenta de que un auto algo descontrolado iba en mi dirección, y cuando todo paso, recuerdo que me empujo lejos y recibió... el impacto...

Otro escalofrío, y un dolor de cabeza repentino me afectaron. La mirada de la abuela de Milly estaba algo oscura.

—¿Y luego...?

Ella cerro sus ojos nuevamente, lo que de alguna manera me tranquilizo de mi estado anterior.

—El conductor murió por un choque luego de haberle pegado un golpe a la niña.— Abrí los ojos y sentí como lágrimas corrían por él. No sabía el por qué, pero de alguna manera mi cabeza palpitaba.—Ella se rompió varios huesos y...—Algo quería salir, algo estaba guardado en la profundidad de mis recuerdos.— ...perdió parte de su memoria.

Mi cabeza, mi cuerpo, todo dolía. Dolía mucho. Estaba llorando y no sabía por qué. Todo, todo me afectaba.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué me pasaba?

Mi cuerpo pesaba, mi cabeza me mareaba, lágrimas seguían corriendo por mi rostro.

¿Por qué? ¿Yo conocía aquella niña acaso?

No, no era eso. Algo... era algo. Algo que no podía abrir.

Mire a la anciana junto a mí que ahora me veía.

—Esa niña parecía que había sido rechazada por alguien según mi nieta.

Abrí los ojos.

_**No...**_

¿Por qué? ¿No podía ser que acaso...?

Guarde toda la calma que pude.

—¿Y luego...? ¿Qué paso luego?

Y la anciana sonrío un poco más.

Otro escalofrío.

—Esa niña olvido a todos a los que vio aquel día, incluso el accidente. Olvido hasta los vicios que tenia siempre por el chocolate.

_**No...**_

El sueño que había tenido antes de darme cuenta que estaba en este lugar vino a mi mente.

Y todo comenzó a concordar.

Aunque fue demasiado tarde, pues ya no podía más, y caí rendida en la cama ante la atenta y sonriente cara de la abuela de Milly.

_**Continuará...**_

_¡He revelado tanto que hasta exagere!_

_¡Espero les haya gustado el cap!_

_Por cierto, agradezco los reviews._

_Ah, y aclaro que desde el siguiente cap por fin acabara los capítulos que tienen como nombre "Uno días antes", para dar a hecho que de ahora en más avanza la historia unos pocos capítulos más y se acaba._


	13. Recuerdos perdidos en la Fosa Parte 1

**N/A—** Lo admito de verdad, este fue el capitulo que más me costo hacer, puesto que era un de los que verdaderamente importaba ya que decía cómo iría marchando la historia hasta el final (faltan pocos capitulo), así que de ahora en más creo que podre actualizar más rápido que un queso.

Dislcaimer:** Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z **_No_me pertenece. Sólo la trama de esta historia.

○•**Cuestionario◦●**

•

_Recuerdos perdidos en la fosa_

¿No les a pasado algunas veces que las personas que conocen no son lo que aparentan ser?

**Anonima-Traumada**

_Todo aquello que está debajo de la tierra, el tiempo lo sacará a la luz del sol_

Algunas veces me he preguntado si el olvido al final es la respuesta a todo. Si gracias a él se pueden solucionar problemas de todo tipo. Si es mejor olvidar...

Olvidar: Olvidar es un asco. Las personas que olvidan son las personas débiles a todo tipo de cosas mentales o sentimentales, no digo que eso sea algo malo, no. Sólo es un defecto de las personas; aunque a todo esto ¿de qué sirve al final olvidar si vas a recordar eso que olvidaste en algún punto de tu vida? Puesto que olvidar... olvidar tampoco existe ya que también están los recuerdos; y los recuerdos son aquellas cosas del pasado que olvidaste, al igual que los sentimientos de aquella época.

En fin, también existe a lo que llamare "Olvido artificial", que es la amnesia. La amnesia es el olvido que te causas por traumas, golpes en la cabeza, entre otras cosas. Es como un choque mental que cierra todos tus recuerdos que algún día podrás recordar, como no hacerlo. Pero sobre todo, es artificial, puesto que no lo haces tú, sino que ella actúa por sí misma en ti; quitándote todos aquellos recuerdos que ella piensa que son necesarios quién sabe por qué.

La amnesia es el punto al que quise llegar ahora. Pues al parecer ella me ataco a mí, yo soy una de sus tantas víctimas inocentes de todo. Pero en fin, nadie puede cambiar su destino cuando tú mismo lo escribes, y es algo inevitable olvidar.

En cuanto abrí los ojos luego de aquella charla con la abuela de Milly, fue como cuando —suponiendo por todas las películas que vi de este tipo— estas viendo toda tu vida en frente de tus ojos antes de morir. Pero no fue tan así, yo más bien_ recordé._ Recordé todo.

Recordé todo lo que olvide. Todo lo que aquel accidente me había hecho olvidar.

Fue un poco impactante como una bala impactando en tu cuerpo, sentí mi corazón pararse, mis ojos abrirse y mis respiraciones cortarse... Todo en ese tiempo, al igual que recordé.

Recordé aquel día que había despertado en la casa de Milly por la pijamada que había hecho con ella; Recordé haber bajado las escaleras riendo junto a ella, y cuando vi a la rubia de su hermana fulminarme con la mirada, yo me puse triste por ese hecho, puesto que no sabía el por qué en ese entonces ella hacia eso. Pero también recordé su sonrisa maliciosa, y que me quede pasmada por tal acto. Y que cuando me fui a cambiar mi pijama junto con Milly, la rubia salia por la puerta con la misma sonrisa que había mantenido en todo el desayuno que comimos junto con la abuela, al igual que ésta también había salido a hacer las compras de la semana; recordé haber salido con los nervios en todo mi cuerpo por lo que haría es día, puesto que me declararía a _él_. Brick, un amor platónico que tuve por años. Y que cuando estábamos llegando a su casa Milly me dijo palabras de aliento, pero me impacto más la imagen que tuve ante mis ojos aquella vez, ya que la rubia... la rubia esta con Brick. Lo estaba... besando. Y en la puerta de la casa un Butch hablando por celular no prestaba la mínima atención a todo lo que se estaba formando detrás de él.

Y entonces ahí fue que me di cuenta que _ella _lo había planeado todo, y por eso aquella sonrisa que nunca había visto puesta en su rostro, ella quería que me sintiese como en ese entonces me sentía: destrozada, herida. Puesto que no podía hacer nada por el hecho de que Brick estaba correspondiendo aquel beso que ella le daba. Me sentí triste y... _corrí_. Corrí como nunca antes había corriendo. Con una fuerza en los pies tan impresionante como parecía, y sentí las lágrimas. Lágrimas de dolor, lágrimas de sufrimiento... Puesto que hoy, o más bien ese día, mi decimotercero cumpleaños, había sido rechazada indirectamente por primera vez por una persona que había querido por años. Y en una mirada fue ahí cuando los vi: a los volantes rojos, siendo repartidos por un joven mayor que yo en ese entonces, yo los había visto entre lágrimas, pero los llegue a ver. Y luego de eso bocinas; bocinazos por todas partes, más el ruido de las ruedas de un auto en movimiento descontrolado proveniente de la calle. Había abierto los ojos cuando vi cruzar a una anciana —la abuela de Milly— por la calle, justo a unos pocos segundos de que ella fuera atropellada grite y fui corriendo hacia ella empujándola y mirando en mis milésimas de segundos de vida a la persona que conducía el auto... llegando a ver sólo ojos marrones; ojos marrones aterrorizados, horrorizados. Luego de eso todo fue oscuridad y dolor. Despertando en un hospital tiempo después y luego haciendo tratamientos para mis huesos rotos, como también mis piernas las cuales no pude utilizar hasta un gran tiempo de rehabilitación después.

De ahí hasta ahora, me di cuenta de algo: En todo este tiempo todos habían fingido algo que querían volver a ser, además de ocultarme cosas.

No sólo había recordado aquel día después de todo, sino a todas las personas que vi ahí y a la vez olvide. Aunque todavía seguía impactada por aquella persona de ojos marrones ¿qué le habrá pasado? _Y los volantes..._

**Milly**: A ella la conocí cuando estaba en secundaria, más precisamente mi primer año de secundaria. Pero la causante de que la conociera sin darse cuenta había sido aquella rubia, ya que Milly la había ido a buscar con sus sólo once años. Yo me había acercado un poco tímida a ella y le había preguntado si esperaba a alguien, ella me respondió que sí, a su hermana Miyako, claro que no conocía a Miyako (la rubia) en ese entonces, por eso sólo le hice compañía a Milly mientras ella esperaba a su hermana mayor (quien resultaba ser un año mayor que yo). Le había contado alguna que otra cosa que pasaba en la secundaria en mis primeros días, siendo escuchada atentamente por ella. Pero lo que más me impacto de ese día fue ver a la hermana de Milly cuando llego... fulminándome con la mirada. Yo sólo trate de sonreír sabiendo que no funcionaria para tratar de aligerarla, y luego me despedí de Milly, saliendo un poco más rápido de lo que usualmente movía mis pies. Desde ese día fui recibiendo miradas fulminante por parte de Miyako, y esperas _por ella_ con su hermana. Una extraña y fuerte amistad se hizo de repente con Milly en ese entonces.

Pero como la conocí yo luego del accidente fue así: En cuanto había llegado del hospital, Fénix me la había presentado en la secundaria (ya que había regresado) como la chica con la que estaba saliendo, y yo vi la amabilidad en ella en cuanto me sonrío con los ojos por detrás de los lentes brillando. Claro que para nuestra mala suerte no la recordaba justo ahí, y ella creo que ya lo sabía.

**Miyako**: De ella lo único que puedo decir es que me detestaba por algo que yo no sé qué era y es. Y que no la había visto en el año que llegue del accidente a la secundaria.

**Butch**: ¡Butch! ¿Cómo me pude olvidar de mi segundo mejor amigo come golosinas y emo de toda la vida después de Boomer? ¡Él era la bomba con las canciones! ¡Un chico que me cayó bien desde el momento que me dijo que el chocolate era lo mejor de lo mejor, al igual que todas las cosas dulces del mundo! Lo conocí unos meses después que a Boomer, y desde el momento que me comento eso mis ojos habían brillado del entusiasmo por la segunda amistad de mi vida la cual formaba en primaria. Él me apoyaba como Boomer, y era un chico que pocas y muchas veces sonreía. ¡Era mi segundo sol! ¡Lo quería como hermano! ¡Y cuando estábamos juntos siempre habían dulces los cuales comer y dejarían caries! En fin, un gran amigo que olvide con mi amnesia y que ahora se a hecho más guapo y popular que antes.

**Brick**: Él era al último de los hermanos que conocí, y creo que me había enamorado de él a primera vista, aunque fue más físico que otra cosa. Lo conocí cuando tenía ocho años —algo exagerado, ya que a los otros dos fue a los seis años— y me enamore de sus ojos rojos y sus sonrisas encantadoras. Él me decía que me consideraba su hermana siempre, y también por eso fue que me sentí más dolida en _aquel día_, sabiendo ya que me iba a rechazar si me declarara. Seamos realistas; eso iba a hacer. En fin, él era agradable, y en aquel entonces recordaba que _en ese mismo día_ Butch y él se irían al extranjero a estudiar musica (por parte de él) al igual que Butch actuación, y vaya a saber qué más. Y eso también era una de las razones de mi declaración y esfuerzo repentino hacia él. Claro que yo ni sabia que había estado saliendo con la hermana de Milly —por el beso—, pero igual ya había pasado hace ya varios años, y ahora como Butch y Boomer, había quedado más despampanante.

Y eso me hizo recordar nuevamente mi primer día de secundaria, aquel donde me había comportado como una loca con la escoba, y que yo creía que sólo había sido por Boomer... No. Había sido por aquellos tres con pinta de idols famosos por lo que había actuado como la bruja del 71. De ahí comenzaron los apodos que me había ganado por muchas cosas. Los viejos tiempos por fin eran recordados totalmente. Eso me gustaba.

La única que quedaba a todo esto era la abuela Gotokuji: A ella la había conocido un mes antes del accidente, y como lo había demostrado en el hospital era más sincera que una etiqueta diciendo tu genero sexual. Era agradable y cocinaba rico, aunque estricta con sus nietas. Si no fuera por lo que me había dicho, no hubiera recordado a todas aquellas personas que había visto en mi cumpleaños y todo lo que había vivido junto a ellas.

Todo pasa en su momento, y ese momento ya paso. Todo lo que había corrido por mi mente desde que abrí los ojos fue impresionante. La habitación sólo estaba ocupada por dos personas, mi madre y yo. Ella esta sentada y recientemente se había parado para preguntarme si estaba bien. Algo en mi sentía que se me abría el corazón. Que todo lo que había retenido por estos últimos tres años por fin había sido liberado. Me sentía bien. Me sentía genial. ¡Me sentía excelente como nunca antes!

_¡Feliz!_

Y me puse a llorar en cuanto le respondí, riéndome mientras le gritaba:

—¡Mamá recordé todo! ¡Recordé a Brick a Butch a Milly! —la agarre y la abrace de felicidad— ¡Lo recordé todo! ¡recordé a la abuela el día que paso todo mamá! —tanta felicidad era desbordante en mí. Quería verlos a todos, abrazarlos y gritarles. Hablar con Milly sobre todo lo que había hecho hasta llegar a mí, y agradecerle por toda la paciencia que tuvo conmigo. Abrazar a Dexter y Fenix por ser tan buenos amigos y seguir siendolo a pesar de todo. ¡Hablar con Butch y Brick sobre sus viajes! ¡Y con Boomer...

_Boomer..._

Justo cuando pensé eso es que sentí las lágrimas de mi madre en mi espalda, y pare de zarandearla. La aparte y la mire, ella lloraba tanto o más como yo, y me sorprendió. Pero el punto es que no sabía el por qué de sus lágrimas.

Ella me volvió a abrazar mientras me hablaba entre lágrimas.

—Ya recordaste cielo, era cuestión de tiempo. El mismo médico me lo dijo cuando te trajeron aquí. Me alegro Momoko, me alegro que hayas recordado —con que eso era lo que me había ocultado ella que le dijo el medio. Ya había resuelto algo, pero, a todo esto, sus palabras ocultaban otro significado. Algo me decía que así era— Incluso Milly se dio cuenta. Esa niña es un genio, en cuanto me saludo no sólo lo hizo por cortesía sino para ayudarte un poco a que recordaras. Es una buena chica. —Otro enigma resuelto, pero algo me ocultaba, algo en sus palabras seguía calándome en mi pecho— ¿Y los recordaste a todos?

—Recordé a todos los que vi mamá. Pero sigo sin entender algo —era ahora o nunca, es verdad que tenía muchas preguntas por hacer, pero por alguna razón no se las quería decir a ella, puesto que tenía a otra persona a la cual le iba a preguntar— ¿Qué le paso a la persona del auto?

Y lo sentí. Sentí que el ambiente se ponía más tenso, que ella me estaba ocultando algo. Pero yo sólo quería preguntar algo de lo cual ella también me había ocultado sólo por el simple hecho de que cuando había despertado en el hospital hace años lo único que me dijo había sido que me habían atropellado, y que por eso estaba en ese estado.

Pero ahora era diferente, lo presentía. No sabía pero aquella persona que conducía presentía que de algún modo me conocía. A la vez que sabía que no quiso causar todos aquellas descontroles en su auto.

Y me pregunte si aquella persona de ojos marrones era a la que más había olvidado a todo esto.

•₪•**Continuara**...••

_¡Espero les haya gustado el cap! Ya falta poco para el final, y en cuanto termine esta extraña historia juro que re-editare varias cosas del principio hasta donde piense conveniente que ya no hay más que hacer. Me retiro hasta el próximo capitulo._

_**¿Reviews?**_


	14. Recuerdos Perdidos en la Fosa parte 2

**N/A** —Como verán esta historia es un proyecto del cual no había una idea definitiva, sólo escribir y escribir lo que se me pasase por la cabeza que podría ser bueno para la trama. Pero en fin, por eso les digo que van a haber muchas editaciones de los caps anteriores de los anteriores (los del principio) y bueno, ¡espero disfruten la lectura!

Dislcaimer: **Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z** No es de mi pertenencia. Sólo la trama de esta historia loca.

**Momoko** —16 años.

°**Cuestionario**°

.

.

**.**

_Mi mundo ha cambiado, _

_ahora es abrumado _

_triste y desolado, _

_sin lugar a donde huir. _

_Pero nadie dijo que no hubiesen esperanzas de que él pueda revivir..._

_¿o sí?_

**.**

Al parecer en una etapa de mi vida empecé a engordar, no exageradamente, pero sí con algo de pansa. Pero por nada más ni nada menos que comer dulces, y ese repentino gusto por comerlos todos los días habían venido junto con mi enamoramiento a Brick. Así que él tiene la culpa de esa etapa de mi físico, no yo.

Claro que nadie lo puede saber.

Recuerdo que me encantaba comerlos, hasta el punto de olvidarme del por qué lo hacia. Puesto que a pesar de que los comiera por _aquella _razón yo los adoraba de igual manera.

Amaba los chocolates, y siempre me compraba y me los comía como si fuera un pedacito de lechuga. También me gustaban los caramelos y masticar chicles hasta sacarles todo su misero gramo de dulzura. Me encantaban los pasteles de chocolate, y los helados de dulce de leche granizado. Los chicos siempre me decían Maniática de los dulces por todo esto.

Y vaya que lo era.

Era una persona a la cual le encantaban los dulces desde que me enamore por primera vez. Claro que después los comía por mi propio gusto y no por el verdadero motivo. Desde los diez años empecé a cambiar físicamente y a engordar lentamente, hasta el punto que a los —casi— trece quedase como en aquella foto de la caja.

No era mucho, pero se notaban mis rollitos.

Mi madre me decía que cuando comía dulces era _dulce_, pero cuando no lo hacia era una persona tan tranquila, como hiperactiva. Nunca malhumorada. Nunca desesperada. Nunca detestada.

Una persona extrañamente extraña. Esa era yo.

Esa _era_ yo...

¿Pero ahora quién soy? ¿Quién seré cuando salga de esta sala de hospital? ¿Cuando mi madre me conteste aquel hecho que quería saber?

_¿Quién?_

Los recuerdos perdidos me trajeron felicidades por haber recordado todo pero... ¿tendré que ser la misma persona por ello? Es decir, es verdad que cambie, que crecí. Que ya no soy como antes fui.

¿Y cómo me esperarían mis amigos entonces cuando les dijese que recordaba todo?

¿Milly, Brick, Butch, Dexter, Fénix..._ Boomer_?

Una parte de mi cuerpo me decía que ya no seria la misma. Que ya no era aquella chica hiperactiva come dulces y algo extraña.

Otra parte de mi cuerpo quería comer chocolates como cuando había despertado hace rato.

¿Quién tengo que ser entonces? ¿La de antes, la de ahora... _la del futuro_? No lo sé, para alguien como yo supongo que esto seria muy tonto, preguntas tontas, pero son más importantes de lo que pensaba.

Es tan extraño, no lo entiendo. Siento aquel sentimiento de ser quién era antes. Pero a la vez no quiero serlo, y quiero seguir siendo quien soy ahora. Los sentimientos son más complicados de lo que pensaba.

Al igual que tener unas cuantas dudas en esta cabeza vendada mía.

Suspiro mientras veo a mi madre abrazada a mí, el ambiente tenso de antes y las preguntas que me había planteado sobre aquella persona todavía siguen en mi mente.

Ella me suelta y se sienta donde antes con las lágrimas desparramadas por su cara.

Y eso me hace preguntar si fue bueno decirle que recordaba todo; que me pusiese feliz por quererles decir a todos aquellos que conocía —y que eran tan cercanos a mí— todo lo que había pasado.

¿Ellos se sentirían bien o mal si se los llegase a decir?

Por ahora la única respuesta de uno de ellos que e tenido positiva a sido la de Milly por querer que recordase, pero en cuanto a los otros todavía sigo planteándome si se los diré o seguiré como hasta ahora e seguido con mi vida.

Que complicado. Mi vida es complicada. Y ahora que tenía algunas de aquellas respuestas resueltas pareciese que más complicada aún se hubiese vuelto.

De repente me doy cuenta que tengo la cabeza gacha. Algo que había hecho inconscientemente. La levanto y miro a mi madre que todavía seguía con lágrimas en sus ojos marrones rojizos.

Y habla, su voz más baja que antes. Me heló un poco pero igual escuche su por fin respuesta.

—Fue algo... algo que de alguna manera fue impactante. Algo que no había probabilidades de que pasase. Pero él, te salvo la vida sacrificando la suya —empezó, dejándome con la boca media abierta y una expresión incomprensible. Así que él al final había... _muerto_. ¿Pero quién era? Mi madre, como si leyese mi mente siguió su relato— Él, el conductor de aquel auto, _era tu padre_.

¿Mi padre? ¿Padre? Padre...

Abrí los ojos: _¡¿Pero cómo era posible que no me hubiese dado cuenta en todos estos años?!_

_Mi padre. Él..._

Yo de verdad lo había olvidado. Fue quizá la última persona que recordaba haber visto y que además tenía ojos marrones...

Sus ojos horrorizados... aquellos ojos marrones que en cuanto me vieron se pusieron así. ¡Por eso era! ¡Por eso aquella mirada en sus ojos! Y yo en todos estos años nunca pensé ni me importo preguntar por él. Mi madre prácticamente se había hecho cargo de nosotras por su cargo de azafata, pero... yo nunca había recordado preguntar por él. Lo había olvidado... ¡Había olvidado a mi padre como había hecho con todas aquellas personas y objetos que había visto en mi cumpleaños de hace tres años! Me sentía horrible. Horriblemente mal.

Me detestaba. Me odiaba._ ¡Detestaba mi extraña amnesia!_

—¿Cómo pude...? Mamá cómo pude...— ni siquiera pude terminar la frase cuando reventé en llanto. Mi madre me abrazo y entendí también por qué se había puesto a llorar cuando le dije que había recordado todo. De seguro ella lo sabía y se lo estuvo guardando todo este día.

Y me sentía aún peor si era posible.

Aquella persona que me crió, la cual me enseño muchas cosas y jugo varias veces conmigo, era aquella persona que en mi mente todavía seguían grabada aquellos ojos marrones. Jamas podría olvidarlo. Nadie podría olvidar aquella expresión... nadie.

Y así estuvimos entre_ penas y lamentos_ mi madre y yo en el hospital por un gran tiempo.

Era demasiado para procesar en un día.

Pero incluso con todo lo hiriente que hubiese sido todo, a la vez lo agradecía. Agradecía que no hubiesen más secretos entre ella y yo. Que por fin recordé.

Pero con lo demás no puedo hacer nada.

Porque al final lo recordé._.._

Recordé a aquello que olvide. Aquel año que fue el infierno en carne y hueso...

Y por eso no puedo hacer nada.

Por eso yo... Yo seré fuerte por mamá, por mis amigos, por mi familia.

Porque ellos me quisieron poder ver fuerte siempre, y aunque me cueste lo lograre. Me esforzare.

Por_ ellos_ lo are...

Lo _lograre_...

Y sino lo logro... Por lo menos tratare o fingiré.

Después de todo soy solo una chica de dieciséis años que tuvo durante tres años una amnesia distinta a la de los demás. Una de la cual no pude recordar a todas aquellas personas y cosas que vi en mi cumpleaños.

Y también era alguien que agradecía que tuviese personas tan buenas alrededor que la habían apoyado y siguieron con ella hasta ahora.

Eso de alguna forma —a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía en mi interior en estos momentos— era un gran alivio.

—**o—**

Las sillas de ruedas no eran muy fáciles de controlar como en cualquier parte verías y te preguntarías.

De seguro pensarían que te acostumbrabas fácilmente a ellas por lo que no pasaría mucho antes de ir rápidamente por todos lados cual silla de carreras, pero habían dos cosas que tenía seguras en mi mente en este momento, y esas eran:

1— No me había acostumbrado a la silla ni aunque haya pasado en total más de dos horas en ella –andando.

2— Cuando intente andar rápido casi me voy volando por una roca que no había visto en el camino de la vereda cerca de mi casa.

Pero en fin, no era para nada fácil, y eso pues lo digo porque estaba segura de que cuando mi pie se recuperase mis brazos estarían llenos de músculos por la fuerza que hacía para manejarla...

Quizá sólo era un pequeño problema de este aparato en particular, pero igualmente no decidí decirle a mi madre sobre ello, ya bastante cansada estaba como para meterle más cosas en aquella cabeza.

Muchos más sucesos de los que ya habían pasado.

Sip, prácticamente había recuperado la memoria de todos aquellos que había olvidado.

Y también había visto y sentido la culpa de que aquella persona que me crío la hubiese olvidado, y yo fuese la última que lo vio con vida. La imagen de sus ojos marrones todavía seguía en mi mente y no se sacaba aunque tratase con todas mis ganas...

Supongo que me lo merecía por haberlo olvidado en todos estos años, y ni siquiera haber notado que ya no estaba o preguntarle a mi madre por él.

Esto no seria fácil de sacar de mi pobre mente.

Incluso aunque la verdadera culpa de que lo haya olvidado haya sido de la abuela de Milly.

La señora Gotokuji de la cual ya había hablado.

Recordaba claramente sus palabras como también todo lo que tenía que cumplir gracias a ellas.

Todo el mundo estaba loco, y había cosas de él que ni siquiera sabía, ni siquiera me imaginaria y ni siquiera podría creer...

Incluso por más que lo pensase, la abuela me había dejado sin palabras, prácticamente me había dejado en un mar oscuro mientras me ahogaba del asombro.

Y todo comenzó cuando esta tarde de lunes, —un día después de que me fui del hospital— una voz me llevo allí.

A la casa de Milly.

—**o—**

_Las ruedas del aparato se movían lentamente como una caminata tranquila mientras mis brazos inexpertos las hacían rodar rectamente —o casi rectamente._

_Un sol tapado por las nubes era el único que me veía hacer todo aquel esfuerzo por llegar a aquel destino que de alguna extraña manera me llamaba cual perro escuchando la voz de su amo para ir con él._

_Ya había pasado más de cinco minutos desde que salí de mi casa, y todavía faltaban cinco más —según mis cálculos— para poder llegar a mi destino. Al destino que lo yo de estos tres años recién había conocido aquel viernes de noche. Pero que la yo de antes ya conocía de memoria, y es más, fue el último lugar en el que había habitado normalmente. _

_Lo único que mi mente consideraba saludable de todo lo sucedido era que me habían dejado dos semanas libres de ir a la secundaria, puesto que al usar silla no podía subir todos aquellos escalones a mi salón. Y por supuesto que en mi casa me tuvieron que traspasar a el cuarto de invitados —o más bien que ni se usaba— puesto que tampoco podía subir las escaleras, lo que no era muy beneficiante ya que ahí en mi cuarto estaba la caja la cual contenía fotos y cosas de mi yo de antes... o de ahora._

_Era frustrante preguntarse quién demonios era ahora..._

_No sabía cuál elegir, ni tampoco si podría combinar mi hiperactividad de antes con mi flojera de ahora._

_Tampoco sabía si debía decir que había recordado todo..._

_Y seguí empujando las ruedas, tratando de empujar también mis pensamientos con ellas._

_Faltaba cerca de una hora para que Milly saliera de la secundaria, y con suerte podría sacre algo a su abuela. De alguna manera algo me decía que seria así, que ella sabía más de lo que aparentaba. Además también de alguna manera quería escuchar su versión de la historia luego de que aparentemente la empuje a su salvación._

_Y así llegue a la gran casa al estilo chino done actualmente vive Milly..._

_Y de la cual una anciana me espera sentada en el pequeño escalón de la puerta como si ya supiese de mi lenta llegada._

_La veo sonreír e inclino a un costado mi cabeza sin entender, a lo que ella suelta un risita._

_Yo sólo pensé en la imagen del hospital, por un momento me había imaginado que tenia pinta de psicópata sádica por cómo me dijo todo aquello que de alguna manera me hizo recordar, pero de alguna manera ahora sabía que no era así. Algo me decía que lo que hizo fue necesario para todo..._

_¿Para qué todo?_

—_Pasa —salgo de mis pensamientos al ver que ella me había abierto la puerta. Empujo decidida mi silla hacia el frente y luego en el escalón soy ayudada por ella a subirlo._

_Me dio confianza ese pequeño gesto. ¿Seré sensible en estos casos? A quién le importa, quiero respuestas, y ella parece saberlas, así que..._

_Ella me guía a una sala que al igual que la casa posee un estilo bastante "De antes". _

_Una vez recuerdo haber cenado con mi familia sentados en el piso con una mesa para ése tipo de cosas. Lo único que logramos hacer luego de cinco minutos en esas posiciones que ni nosotros sabíamos cómo hacer, fue acalambrarnos las piernas._

_Esa mesa esta en estos momentos durmiendo en paz en el sótano de casa._

_Lo bueno de tener la silla de ruedas ahora es que no tendré que posicionarme de esa forma que esta en este momento haciendo la abuela en la alfombra que esta debajo de la mesa y que ocupa un metro más de lo que la rodea._

_Ni siquiera había notado cuándo agarre la taza de té que me ofreció, por ello despeje mi cabeza de pensamientos locos como en este momento pareciese que tenía._

_Y sorbí un poco del té: **Me gusto**._

—_Quieres respuestas a todo lo sucedido ¿verdad?_

_La mire sin poder evitar avergonzarme un poco al darme cuenta de que toda mi atención de vez de ponerla a o importante, estaba posada en aquella deliciosa taza de té._

_Sólo asentí._

_Porque para eso había llegado aquí; para conseguir las respuestas que de alguna manera sabía que ella poseía más que ningún otro._

_Un sentimiento extraño que me decía que ella era la respuesta a muchas de mis preguntas._

—_Yo fui la que te hice olvidar todos a los que viste en tu cumpleaños número trece. Incluso a mi nieta Milly —Abrí mis ojos sin palabras: sorpendidísima. Esta respuesta definitivamente había ganado los Oscar a la mejor respuesta que nadie en su sano juicio se esperaría. Sentía mi mandíbula media abierta como una retrasada mental._

_Pero rápidamente saque todo rastro de sorpresa para remplazarlo con intriga y lógica._

_Bueno, lo que se esperaba de la lógica que me llegase a salir claro esta._

—_¿Pero cómo? ¡Eso no es posible! Es... ¿es verdad? —lógica era lo que le faltaba a mi mente en estos momentos de sorpresa. Había subestimado a la anciana, ella sabía sorprenderme con sólo unas cuantas palabras. _

_Mis balbuceos al parecer sí fueron entendidos por la abuela puesto que sonrió._

_Sonrió como si aquellas palabras que balbucee fueran la misma respuesta que ella se esperaba de alguien como yo. Y pensé: El poder de los ancianos sobre los menores que ellos es genial... ¡Lo quiero!_

_Ella sorbió un poco de su —delicioso— té para luego seguir hablando como si nada de lo que dijo fuera anormal._

—_Ya, sí, es bastante raro en la especie de aquí ya en sí, pero sí es posible en mi familia._

—_¿Su familia? —parecía que cada vez entendía un poco más y un poco menos._

— _Se podría decir que poseemos habilidades muy variadas que tienen que ver con los seres vivos mayormente. Somos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con su mente y cuerpo. Podemos hacerlo tanto olvidar, como recordar; manejarlos a nuestro antojo, entre otras cosas. Como veras mi familia es un tanto extraña y poderosa en varios sentidos ¿no crees?_

_Asentí sorprendida, extrañada y por sobre todo sin palabra alguna que decir. Por un lado una parte de mí se quería quejar por hacerme olvidar a todas aquellas personas que estuvieron a mi lado en todos estos años de mi vida; como también a aquellas que ya no están en este mundo. Y otra pare quería saber todo lo que la señora frente a mí tenía para contarme. De verdad que era sorprendente. Me sentía como si estuviera con un superhéroe —o más bien superheroína— en frente de mí, y una parte de mi yo de ahora como de antes quería saltar y pedirle una demostración. Pero por supuesto... ¿yo era madura?_

_En fin, no haría esa babosada. Al menos no por ahora._

_Y lo único que logre hacer fue mantenerme quieta en mi silla como anteriormente había estado._

_Un extraño ruido detrás de mí me llamo la atención, por un momento me entro pánico al pensar que Milly o su hermana habrían llego ya aquí, pero luego aquel canino peludo y que me daban ganas de darle un abrazote, paso caminando por un lado de mi silla y se poso tranquilamente junto a la abuela._

—_Su nombre es Kimi —fue lo único que dijo y yo apreté los dientes al saber lo que venía después y que recordé justo en este momento— Aquel día este iba a ser tu regalo de cumpleaños por mi nieta. Pero al parecer todo esto sucedió y ella se termino convirtiendo en una más de la familia —decía mientras la acariciaba._

_Yo sólo mire a la perrita de tres años —o por ahí— con la mirada gacha._

—_Yo siempre quise un perrito —y suspire triste y cansinamente. Por lo menos ella estaba a salvo aquí y no la habían dejado en una perrera o algo por el estilo._

_Oí suspirar a la anciana frente a mí._

—_Pero bueno, dejemos esto de lado —yo sólo asentí consciente de que era lo único que por ahora podía hacer— Tú me pareces de confianza, por eso te llame aquí para decirte esto._

—_¿Me llamo...? Lo sabía... —susurre pero al parecer ni ella ni el perro estaban bastante concentrados en mí como esperaba._

—_Todo ocurrió aquella vez en la que conociste a mi nieta Milly —empezó mientras acariciaba a la perrita y a la vez tomaba té, yo también empecé con el mío— Como sabrás también tengo otra nieta llamada Miyako, de seguro ya la has visto en tus recuerdos, o en la secundaria —asentí, ella parecía estar mirando a la nada cuando empezó a relatar esta parte— Aquel día mi nieta fue rechazada por primera vez —como dije, el Oscar ya lo gano, pero ahora tiene un segundo por otras palabras inesperadas. En mi mente sólo apareció la imagen de una mirada de odio hacia mi persona... ¿Acaso por eso me había mirado así? No... puesto que después de ello siguió haciéndolo— Y al ser la primera vez que se declaro a alguien, **aquella** parte despertó. Una parte que estaba oculta en lo más profundo de sí. Una parte que pasa misteriosamente en la adolescencia de cada Gotokuji. Esa parte fue la que te demostró aquel primer día en el que se vieron, y esa vez fue la primera vez que ella odio a alguien en su vida por ser la persona especial del que la rechazo._

_Abrí mis ojos nuevamente al comprender que al parecer yo era aquella persona especial._

_Pero..._

—_¿Quién... era aquella persona que la rechazo?_

—_Por lo que sé su nombre es Boomer Him —ella suspiro como toda madre cansada de ver las inmadureces de sus hijos._

_Mientras yo... yo prácticamente me tuve que aguantar no escupir todo el té que había sorbido de la taza a la mesa frente a mí —o en un caso peor a la abuela._

_Quizá sólo se había confundido de nombre._

—_¿Boomer Him? ¡Pero eso no es po...! —mi voz bajo junto conmigo mientras la imagen de aquella noche en aquella fiesta llego hacia mi mente como la patada de Rock Lee hacia Sasuke en su primer encuentro: Bastante dolorosa. De repente me sentía con ganas de darme la cabeza contra la pared para dejar de pensar y sentir todos aquellos maliciosos sentimientos que habían entrado en mi interior por aquella escena._

_Pero luego recordé las palabras de la abuela sobre que era la persona especial y me calme como si nada..._

_Me sentía aliviada de alguna extraña manera. Un entusiasmo me rodeo y quera saltar, rodar y hacer piruetas mientras escribía un libro de acción y romance donde el protagonista era rubio de ojos azules cuyo nombre era..._

_¿He...?_

_Sacudí mentalmente mi cabeza ante mis extraños pensamientos y escuche las siguientes palabras de la abuela._

—_Es posible. Pero no es culpa de él, la verdad el pobre no tiene la culpa de nada, solo que mi nieta se volvio una chica bastante odiosa en ese momento. Incluso al parecer ntento utilizar habiliad con él, tratando de que se enamorara de ella, pero..._

_Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse misteriosamente esperando la respuesta..._

—_¿Pero...?_

—_...No funciono. Y eso la hizo enojar más aún de lo que ya estaba._

—_¿Qué le hizo?_

—_Lo beso tratando de hipnotizarlo. Pero incluso ante la intensidad en la que estaba su habilidad, no le funciono —de repente me vinieron ganas de vomitar de sólo pensar en ello— Sí, lo sé, pero es así como ella maneja su habilidad._

—_Esto parece una película dramática..._

_La abuela sonrío y suspiro cansina ante mis palabras._

—_La verdad que sí —fue su respuesta antes de continuar— En fin, lo que paso fue que al no funcionar, se enojo y salio de ahí sabiendo perfectamente que en la mente de aquel chico habitaba el pensamiento de otra chica la cual sabía quién era..._

—_Y aquella chica soy yo ¿verdad?_

—_Exacto._

_Mi corazón se paro, y sentí que volaba por las nubes y que Dios me amaba más de lo que cualquiera podría saber. Un alivio grande fue lo que en verdad sentí._

_Mi corazón acelerado ya se había tranquilizado ante la respuesta._

_Pero igual..._

—_Entonces por eso me detesta. Y yo que estuve siempre pensando en el por qué. Y ahora me siento mal. Incluso si me odia esto de ser rechazada se siente muy mal..._

_Un pensamiento rodó por mi cabeza._

_Y vi a la anciana mirarme seria como si supiera lo que estaba pensando..._

—_¡Por eso ella..._

—_Desde aquel enuentro contigo mi nieta Miyako al parecer decidio hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para conquistar a Boomer y mandarte lejos. _

_»»Intento todo, hasta el punto de que más de uno saliese afectado por su poder. Y ahí ves el resultado en tus compañeros mujeriegos ¿he?_

_Ni siquiera pude contestar un "¡No me digas que...!" por aquel nuevo descubrimiento porque ella siguió hablando._

—_Si, ella es la causante de que ellos sean así._

"_Entonces al final Adam..." fue mi único pensamiento al recordar a mi viejo compañero._

_»»Así transcurrieron meses... hasta que su oportunidad de oro llego. Puesto que de alguna manera se logro enterar de que aquella persona que te gustaba —Brick—, la quería a ella. Y mi nieta aprovecho todo esto para hacerte sentir lo que ella sintió. Aprovechando aquella fecha en la que cumplías años._

_»»Y así ella logro planear algo que termino en lo que ahora vemos. Lo que paso aquel día. Yo hice que olvidaras puesto que metiéndome en tus recueros para que dejaras de sentir tanto dolor. Pero con mi vejez y mis débil cuerpo hice algo peor, haciéndote olvidar a todos aquellos que viste aquel día. Y mi nieta Milly supo que lo hice. Que me metí en tu mente para hacerte olvidar el dolor de todo._

_Bajo su mirada y yo me quede callada como siempre. _

—_Lo siento —inclino su cabeza como una niña y me sentí mal._

_Sonrerí un poco._

—_No importa —le dije sonriente— La verdad, me has dejado aliviada. Pensé que me estaba volviendo loca en estas dos semanas. Me sentía mal, y luego bien. Me sentía frustrada por no entender todas aquellas cosas... Pero no importa porque al final recordé. Eso es lo bueno —todo era sincero en mis palabras y ellas salían como un mar en movimiento— Y lo logro, creo que en este tiempo me has curado el dolor. Incluso creo que en todo caso si no fuera por usted yo tal vez estaría metida en un hospital por tantas cosas... yo debería agradecerle._

_Con mi pie sano, lo apoye en el piso y me levante a duras penas ante la atenta mirada de la abuela de Milly, inclinándome hacia ella._

—_Gracias por ayudarme._

_Me senté en mi silla._

—_Aunque hay algunas cosas que no me quedan claras todavía. _

—_¿Qué querida?_

—_¿Por qué Miyako no fue por un año a la secundaria? —esa pregunta la tomo desprevenida y me hice una nota mental para los premios oscar de las cosas improvistas._

_Aunque la verdad es que tenía curiosidad por esto._

—_Porque ella quería estar en la clase de Boomer. No entendí bien,pero al parecer también alguien había metido un rumor sobre una persona que volvía a los chicos mujeriegos —lo que en cierto modo es verdad— y también eso la enojaba puesto que la habilidad que nuestra familia posee no es para que se convierta en algo como eso. Y en el rumor claramente decía que otra persona seria la líder o algo así,al igual de que esa persona poseería la habilidad de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Logrando crear un grupo llamado "La reencarnación"... creo._

_¿Dónde había oído aquel nombre? Ah, sí, las chicas de mi clase. Así que al final sólo era un grupo que creía en una habilidad que nunca obtendrían._

_La verdad ya no me importaba. Era bastante decir que era impresionante lo que la señora frente a mí había dicho que era._

—_Ah, entonces eso era. Y otra cosa, ¿cómo sabe usted todo esto de su nieta?_

_Se sirvo un poco del té que había en la jarra._

_La perrita se había levantado de su regazo al sentir el movimiento y se vino a mi lugar toda peluda, yo sólo la agarre y la subí a mi regazo._

_¡Que tierna!_

—_Hace unos días le leí su mente y recueros pasados. Pero con mi edad creo que me sobrepase de más y termine en el hospital._

—_Eso sí que es coincidencia._

—_Quién sabe, quizá era obra del destino que me decía que ya era hora de que recordaras todo. Y yo aproveche para hacerte una ayudita._

—_Como el volante en mi mochila. Él me causo grandes dolores de cabeza, y de alguna manera luego se me relajo cuando acepte ir hacia donde provenía él._

—_De seguro eso fueron partes de tus recuerdos tratando de salir a la luz y ayudarte. Estoy cien por ciento segura que esto lo hizo Milly._

—_¿He? ¿Pero cómo sabe ella que los vi antes del accidente?_

—_Porque ella salio corriendo tras de ti aquella vez y vio a la persona repartiéndolos, seguramente._

—_Eso es... ella es genial —dije sonriendo._

—_Sí, es una chica bastante buena. Si sólo Miyako volviese a la normalidad..._

—_Y eso era mi otra pregunta. ¿Hay alguna forma de que ella vuelva a la normalidad?_

_Espere un rato mientras la abuela pensaba._

_Y asintio._

—_La hay, pero creo que tendrás que esperar para esta._

—_¿Qué es?_

—_Debe pelear con aquella persona que le quito lo que ama. O al menos darle un golpe._

_Me miro expectante._

_Suspire._

—_No es tan malo como pesaba. Además creo que dos semanas de descanso me servirán para planear algo..._

_La abuela sonrío mientras seguía tomando su delicioso té._

—**o—**

Luego de eso había dejado a la perrita con la alfombra y me había ido rodando con mi silla de la casa.

Los líos siempre están conmigo.

**»»Continuara...««**

¿Ah que no se lo esperaban?

¡Espero les haya gustado el cap!

Y espero subir el siguiente pronto. Me imagino que sólo faltara ese y el epilogo.

Bye Bye entonces.


	15. ¿Días de espera? Quién sabe

**N/A**—** ¡Este cap es relleno!** Como que quise actualizar rápido. Nah, la verdad es que estaba inspirada y quise hacer este capitulo para adelantar hechos por más idiota que pareciese cuando lo escribí y a pesar de que no me haya convencido mucho que se diga, pero bueno. O sólo quiero terminar esta historia lo más rápido que pueda, así que espero disculpen esta autora que esta cansada de pensar en ideas para aquí.

Disclaimer: **Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z** _No_ me pertenece. Sólo la trama de esta historia.

**Momoko**—16 años.

**Milly**—15 años.

**Boomer**—16 años.

**Miyako**—17 años.

* * *

°—°**Cuestionario**°—°

* * *

_¿Días de espera...? Quién sabe_

_Yo sólo espero que al fin suceda lo que se espera que suceda._

_Y para eso espero que suceda aquello pronto._

_Puesto que al final se decidirá el destino de todos ¿no es así?_

* * *

**Martes (**Primera semana**)**

Ya saben lo que dicen: Hay que tener paciencia.

Pues bien... ¡Yo ya no lo soporto más!

Definitivamente debo considerar que además de ya tener una enemiga, ahora tengo a un aparato inanimado en contra de mí. Me tiene por los pelos, bueno es verdad que al principio pensé que poco a poquito me acostumbraría... ¡Pero qué demonios!

Eso definitivamente no esta pasando. Si, quizá recién hayan pasado dos días desde que la tengo, ¡Pero por dios!, si no se me tranca, anda lento. Si no me anda lento, se me tranca...

Y si ninguna de estas dos pasa, me canso yo misma por mi estrés que ni siquiera me deja poder hacer fuerza para poder mover estas ruedas...

En este mundo parecen odiarme.

Todavía no me acostumbro a hacer mi camino a mi cuarto improvisado, puesto que siempre termino parando hacia la escalera, y para colmo mi inconsciencia me hace pensar en subirla sin darme cuenta que lo estoy intentando con la silla: Sip, soy distraída.

Pero bueno, es decir, prácticamente tengo muchos pensamientos en mi cabeza. Todavía sigo procesando el hecho de que hay personas que tienen habilidades geniales, al igual que la abuela fue la causante —no con intensión— de que perdiera la memoria de todos aquellos, y que para colmo acabo de recordarlos.

Y por sobre todo los ojos marrones de mi padre.

Pero en cualquier caso también tengo que planear algo para que la rub... Miyako me pegue, puesto que en realidad sólo es eso: un golpe. No tengo que armar tanto escandalo por algo sencillo como un golpe, excepto que todavía no sé en dónde lo recibiré y si dolerá tanto como mi imaginación me lo plantea. No es que sepa que en realidad va a doler.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí siente un revoltijo de sentimientos al comprobar las últimas palabras que me dijo la abuela antes de irme:

—_Una pregunta...—empecé luego de que haya aceptado ser golpeada por su nieta._

—_Él todavía te considera **especial**..._

_Me sonroje totalmente ante ello, puesto que de verdad pareciese que me había leído la mente —cosa que podría ser ya que si apareciese un cerdo volador juraría que me moriría de la risa—, y por sobre todo ante la pregunta vergonzosa en mi cabeza. Mi alivio de todas formas, fue extrañamente bueno._

¿Qué era ese alivio al comprobar tal cosa tonta?

¿Tal cosa prohibida?

Es decir, él —Boomer— es mi amigo. Y que me considerara de esa manera no me debería importar, más bien me debería avergonzar y no causar estos sentimientos extraños en mi pecho.

Somos amigos. Somos amigos. Somos amigos. ¡Somos los mejores amigos!

Además él estaría mejor con Miyako. ¿Pero por qué no estaba con ella y me seguía considerando igual? Un chico como él, que prácticamente parecía un Idol importante lleno de chicas por detrás —cosa que yo como si autonombrado guardaespaldas, sacaba a escobazos—...

_¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!_

Quería gritar, quería gritar por todos estos sentimientos acumulados, al igual de este gran alivio y ese revoltijo cómodo que había en mi estomago.

Un revoltijo que me hizo recordar a las tan nombradas mariposas en el estomago...

Mariposas en el estomago...

¿Mariposas en el estomago? ¿¡Y yo por qué estoy sintiendo mariposas en el estomago!?

Rayos, supongo que clavarme una daga en él no me afectaría nada de nada, así en vez de sentirme así, sentiría el dolor...

Vaya, ya estaba comenzando a comportarme como psicópata.

Pero me sonaba familiar... este sentimiento me sonada muy familiar.

¿De qué?

**Miércoles**

Lo raro de lo raro es que nadie me venia a visitar en todos estos días ausente de clases.

¿Les habrá pasado algo? ¿Quizá los ofendí?

No, eso no podía ser. Pero ya hasta me parecía bastante raro que no viniese a verme, y más Boomer...

Bueno, no es como si a él lo esperase en realidad... _quizá un poquito_.

También me sonaba raro en Milly, puesto que ella de seguro ya se debe haber enterado sobre que recordé. Cosas que si de verdad había pasado entonces esperaba que no les dijese a nuestros amigos o a Fénix...

Mi madre había estado hasta el martes acostada del cansancio y tratando de recuperar su horario de aquí, puesto que su trabajo de azafata más los días que estuvo desvelada por mí habían hecho que su cabeza explotara de lo que procesar —además de que todavía estaba procesando el hecho de que recordé, y que volvió a recordar a papá.

Ella ahora se encontraba tranquilamente en la cocina: cocinado. Uno olor bastante tentativo salía por la puerta media abierta de la cocina, llamándome como un ángel infinito.

Claro que yo no podía ir y meterme con su cocina si no quería un zape en la cabeza, o en mis manos. Que pena.

Kuriko se encontraba en sus clases de gimnasia artística... Y la verdad ella a estado algo pendiente de mí en estos días desde que llegue. No sé si sabe que recordé o no, pero estaba sé que estaba preocupada por mí.

Después de todo somos hermanas. Antes recordé que nuestra relación era un poco mas problemática, y que después del accidente pareciese que se fue calmando como un hielo derritiéndose lentamente, hasta el punto de sólo molestarme un poco por cómics o cositas que quiere obtener.

Y eso me hizo recordar las semanas anteriores cuando ella entro a mi cuarto por Boomer...

Su objetivo era Boomer.

Suspiro, después de todo es verdad que incluso a las chicas de su edad les guste alguien tan amable como él. Me apena darme cuenta que en realidad lo único que obtendría de él seria un lamentable rechazo por si se declarara, después de todo él la considera su hermana menor después de yo.

Aunque ahora no sé si me considera él su hermana menor como yo pensaba.

Aunque bueno, no puedo asegurar nada, quizá la anciana se equivoco de nombre por su anciana mente y...

¿Por qué soy así? ¿Por qué no asumo las cosas como realmente son?

Si esto llegase a ser cien por ciento cierto ¿qué haría? No podría escapar de la realidad por siempre, y no quería estar en ignorancia sobre un tema que me dejaba con mariposas en el estomago del alivio.

Porque de alguna manera sabía que en este pequeño mundo yo tenía la inseguridad de que quizá la anciana sí se haya equivocado de nombre y este sentimiento que a surgido por Boomer sea rechazado...

Porque sé que las mariposas que siento en mi estomago vienen por algo...

Y ese algo empieza con "E" y termina con "A".

Sólo esperaba que no se manifestara más de lo que ya estaba puesto que seria aún peor.

**Viernes **

Constantemente me e dado cuenta que mi madre y hermana me miran. Aunque mi hermana más.

¿Por qué será?

Quizá en total toda mi familia ya lo sabe. Pero de todas formas no sé por qué no me hablan del tema si es eso. La verdad a pesar de todo no me siento incomoda con el haber recordado, es como si ya me hubiese calmado.

Aunque la silla de ruedas esta en mi contra como siempre, y estoy esperando con ancias el día en que me saquen el encellado y pueda salir corriendo gritando:—¡Libertad! ¡No más silla-demoniaca-de-ruedas!

Un día que deseaba que llegara pronto, pero al parecer faltaba otra semana más para ello. De todas formas tenía suerte por el simple hecho de que no había sido una abertura de una herida peor.

En estos días me sentí algo sola al notar que ninguno de mis amigos había venido, o siquiera pasado a visitar.

¿Estarían bien?

Esperaba que no se hubiesen enterado de que recordé, puesto que eso lo seguía manteniendo en mi memoria por si lo diría o no. Aunque la mayor parte de mí decía que se los tenía que decir, todavía estaba esa parte que me comentaba que no era necesario: Al menos no por ahora.

Quizá con el tiempo.

Es verdad que ya me había resignado en el hecho de las personalidades que elegiría, y me di cuenta que eso no seria necesario: Yo soy yo, después de todo.

Y algo que había aprendido en estos días era que yo me comportaría como quisiese según el ambiente claro.

También me había resignado al plan del golpe, y sólo iba a esperar a que el viernes que viene me sacasen el encellado para ir a la casa de Milly a esperar por el golpe que ya estaba que explotaba del suspenso.

Sip, todo solucionado...

Bueno, no todo.

Porque ahora parecía que salia de una y me metía en otra. Un problema bastante dramático...

**Lunes (**Segunda semana**)**

Los pájaros vuelan; los carteros salen a repartir sus tandas de correos y cosas; los perros les ladran de regreso; Kuriko en clases, mi madre trabajando en alguna pare de una avión en vuelo: de regreso.

Sep, completamente sola.

Ahora sólo faltaba que yo me suicidara y que encontraran mi cadáver en el baño junto con la silla de ruedas hecha pedazos.

Y luego Horacio **(N/A—** _No recuerdo cómo se escribe su nombre_) de CSI poniéndose sus lentes negros mientras miraba al horizonte que le daba paso mi casa, y con suspenso decir:— Esto no se quedara así —o valga a saber qué. No es mi culpa que cambie de dialogo en esas partes todo el tiempo—. Y luego la músiquita.

Mis amigos llorando la perdida de tal valiosa amiga de oro.

Hablando de amigos... ¿¡Brick y Butch!?

¿Qué haría con ellos? Me complicaban las cosas de alguna manera.

Como si ya no estuviesen complicadas, pensé.

Estaba aburrida, y ya estaba entrando en la etapa en que me deprimía y pedía ayuda a un psicólogo para contarle mis horrores y pensamientos.

Toda mi aura desprendía depresión. Y nada más ni nada menos por todo que por Boomer y Miyako.

Dos rubios de ojos claros.

Dos rubios que se me metieron en mi cabeza de diferentes maneras y motivos, como cuales chicles en el cabello que te pone un niño travieso en él.

El motivo de Miyako ya lo saben, pero no es sólo eso, sino que también de alguna manera me da esa cosa de reconocerla como una igual, y que de alguna manera me agrade de cierta forma, y esperaba que a pesar de todo lo sucedido pudiésemos ser al menos amigas, o llevarnos bien, o en cualquier caso más o menos. Después de todo no fue su culpa despertar aquella parte que dijo su abuela despertó. Ni tampoco que el dolor de ser rechazada la haya convertido en lo que sea que es ahora. Porque ella me enseño lo que duele, y la comprendo. De cierta forma espero que el golpe que me dé, le vuelva a la normalidad, al igual que a todos aquellos compañeros que se volvieron mujeriegos por culpa de su –por ahora– odioso ser –Esto según su abuela.

Y con Boomer me e dado cuenta de cierta forma que me e enamorado de él...

Así de simple, y complicado.

No sé desde cuándo, ni dónde.

Pero sé que aquel volante también me había dado una ayudita aquella vez en la que mi inconsciencia había actuado en mi cuarto. O al menos esa parte la pensaba yo.

Mis hormonas habían despertado ciertamente una parte que yo no tuve cuando me gustaba Brick: los celos.

Un sentimiento del cual estuve pensando seriamente en estos últimos días como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

Y me di cuenta también de que si con Boomer había despertado celos... ¿Por qué con Brick no?

La verdad es que es algo que de alguna manera nace en la primera vez, y yo estuve_ enamorada_ de Brick por varios años, y a pesar de que las chicas se le acercasen nunca me había provocado otra cosa que gracia, al igual que con Butch. Pero por extraño que parezca siempre había apartado a las chicas cuando Boomer estaba presente en ello...

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso me había enamorado de él y de su hermano?

Y si fuera así —cosa que no quiero que sea—, entonces ¿desde cuándo me había empezado a gustar Boomer?

Fue esa la pregunta que me estuvo rondando la cabeza por todo el día.

**Miércoles**

Oh, hermoso miércoles. Ya falta un solo día para que me saquen este encellado y pueda caminar en paz y sin sillas de ruedas en mi camino, o en el camino de mis manos más precisamente.

Pero bueno, al fin supe el motivo de las miradas insistentes de aquella vez cuando se lo pregunte a Kuriko mientras madre dormía en el cuarto, a lo cual ella me respondió simplemente mientras me señalaba la cara:

—Tienes ojeras, y cuando te hablamos parece que estas más perdida que un pollito sin su granja.

En ese momento me había tocado la cara sin prestar atención en lo último dicho.

Ni siquiera me moleste en ir a un espejo cuando había notado una pequeña bolsa con mis dedos en mi ojo.

Unas bolsas que luego comprobé que estaban haciendo la piel alrededor de mi ojo mas _punk_, por decir así.

Lo más raro fue que yo había dormido ocho horas —aproximadamente— diarias cada día, desde siempre. Y que de repente me apareciesen ojeras era bastante extraño, y pensé que se debían al estrés depresivo que había acumulado en estas semanas.

Pensar mucho en cosas y verles partes negativas me hacía parecer a Chrona de Soul eater con sus poemas que te hacían decir y pensar "—_Lamento haber nacido_" (**1***)

Suspire, y ese día me puse a hacer cosas como leer, dibujar, estudiar, e incluso recordar algunas anécdotas de mi yo pasado.

Esperaba que las ojeras se fuesen pronto.

**Viernes**

Ni siquiera presente atención al procedimiento de sacarme en encellado de la pierna puesto que mis pensamientos estaban volando por todas partes menos este cuarto de hospital color crema.

Y eso que había esperado este día con ansias. Pero en el sentido de que me iban a sacar por fin del infierno de las ruedas.

Las ojeras ya se habían ido poco a poco en esto dos días, y hoy pude comprobar para mi alegría que dejar de pensar en todos aquellos problemas por fin me había dados sus resultados en mis ojos llenos de brillo y normales: era un alivio debo decir.

Pero igual, si ya me habían desaparecido, de un momento para otro sentía que me volverían a aparecer de los nervios —aunque no creía que me apareciesen sólo por este sentimiento nervioso y ansioso.

Y cuando salí del hospital caminando despreocupada y con mi madre junto a mí me di cuenta que hoy no podía ir a enfrentar a Miyako, o a Milly...

A pesar de que a ésta me venían ganas de preguntarle por qué no había venido a casa. Pero sólo fue un pensamiento fugaz que descarte sólo por el simple hecho de que no sólo ella no había venido, sino todos los que se sentaban conmigo en la cafetería de la secundaria.

Por un momento me sentí nuevamente depresiva, pero rápidamente saque mis pensamientos al darme cuenta que por fin podría revolotear sin más por todas partes y que no sacaría más músculos de los que ya tengo en mis brazos por culpa de la silla-demoniaca-de-ruedas.

De verdad, por un momento el pensamiento de que si empezaba a pelear a golpes con Miyako, yo le ganaría por los dolorosos músculos nuevos que ahora poseía. Pero yo no era de esas chicas problemáticas que iban por la vida dando cachetadas a sueltas con compañeras que la traicionaban, chicos, o cosas así.

Yo sólo era yo: Momoko Akatsutsumi. Una chica problemática en su mente, pero de buen corazón según conocidos.

Y alguien que dejaría que le dieran un golpe en valga-a-saber-qué-parte-de-mi-cuerpo.

Y cuando por fin llegue a casa y baje dela auto, me di una cachetada mental —y casi literal si no fuera porque mi madre estaba a unos pocos metros de mí— y me dije que yo podría.

Después de todo ya había pasado por más cosas que esta ¿no?

Un golpe no era nada.

Y así fue como yo, Momoko Akatsutsumi, loca en exceso, y depresiva instantánea, di paso a mi caminata hacia la casa Gotokuji.

Sin importar nada ni nadie. Porque si seguía así sabía que nunca conseguiría mi objetivo de recuperar a la verdadera Miyako y poder intentar llevarme mejor con ella.

A pesar de todo, yo lo intentaría, y sino por lo menos la regresaría a la normalidad.

Después de todo por esto, por culpa de alguien que puede que sea yo misma, es que por años estuve saliendo y corriendo de los problemas. Por años quejándome y de alguna manera detestando a los chicos de la secundaria por ser tan idiotas y mujeriegos sin saber la verdadera —y anormal— razón verdadera de que estén así. Siendo una chica cuya vida giraba entorno a los estudios y casa.

Y que por alguna extraña razón me puse inconscientemente la imagen de la primera chica de quince años embarazada que vi de pequeña, como una escusa inconsciente para rechazar a los chicos que decían gustar de mí —no eran muchos, pero sí unos tres o cuatro, quizá cinco— puesto que la verdad no quería fijarme en el amor por un rechazo queme hicieron sin darme cuenta y que a la vez no recordaba. O quizá porque me gustaba_ él_.

Ya era hora de solucionar los problemas que nadie tenía la culpa de que hubiesen pasado.

Y luego de eso trataría de solucionar mis problemas más personales.

**_°_Continuara..._°_**

**1*—** _Referente al capitulo veinticinco, o veintiséis —no recuerdo bien— donde Chrona de Soul eater escribe un poema que manda a todos los que lo leen a un mismo rincón del cuarto en el que estaban mientras dicen "Lamento haber nacido"... Y otro que era un zombie que en vez de eso dice "Lamento haber resucitado". Me dio bastante gracia._

Si, lo sé, pero la verdad el siguiente cap sí es el último para que después venga el epilogo puesto que sino este seria bastante largo según lo que me imagino yo escribiría.

Gracias a los que la leen, y tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que mi inspiración me haga escribir el siguiente cap.

**¿Reviews?**


	16. Algunas veces, es mejor asumir las cosas

**N/A—** Y aquí nos vemos en el último, pero no tan último capitulo de esta historia que casi tiene un año (en realidad faltan unos dos o tres meses más o menos). Espero lo disfruten y esperen el epilogo (que ya les adelanto que ahí sí habrá un **MomokoxBoomer**, o al menos eso tengo planeado) con ansias. Qué nervios...

Disclaimer:** Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z**_ No _me pertenece. A menos que... me compre una mascara del autor y finja ser él a pesar de que no la conozca...

**M**omoko**—16 años.**

**M**iyako**—17 años.**

**M**illy**—15 años.**

**A**buela Gotokuji**—(Insertar número mayor de setenta aquí)**

**B**oomer**—16 años.**

**B**rick**—16 años.**

**B**utch**—16 años.**

**K**aoru**—16 años.**

**D**exter**—16 años.**

**F**énix**—16 años.**

**[**_Algunos no son necesarios, pero los quise poner por las dudas. Los primeros son los personajes que aparecerán aquí_**]**

**§**

**·°Cuestionario°·**

**§**

_No sé si alguna vez te has sentido así._

_Que querrías dormir durante mil años._

_O simplemente no existir._

_O no ser consciente de que existes._

_O algo parecido._

**[**Fragmento del libro: **Las ventajas de ser invisible]**

Recientemente mientras caminaba, me había dado cuenta que en vez de eso... cojeaba.

Mi pierna antes encellada de seguro todavía estaba más que dormida por tener dos semanas de descanso, y en una misma posición. De seguro no me di cuenta que caminaba de esa manera por la emoción de por fin poder ser libre de la silla de ruedas. Pero en fin, al menos podía caminar. Eso era lo positivo ¿no?

Suspire internamente.

Ni siquiera esto podría distraerme de querer salirme del camino hacia la casa Gotokuji, y volver a la mía. Debo agregar también que ya me estaba empezando a dar un poquito de miedo el simple hecho de recibir un golpe de alguien que te odia...

Y una persona que te odia siempre saca fuerzas de valga-a-saber-dónde para que se junto en el lugar con el que te va a..._ atacar_.

Ese simple pensamiento me hacia querer retroceder, pero yo ya me había dicho que arreglaría las cosas para así liberarme de un gran problema en todos los sentidos.

Y cuando llegue a la gran mansión, infle mi pecho de coraje —o tratando de tenerlo— y me dispuse a tocar la puerta. Lo bueno de todo esto es que nadie me esperaba, puesto que si fuera así de alguna manera me imaginaba huyendo —como la loca que soy— de aquí.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba ¿y si Miyako no estaba en casa? ¿Y si me recibía Milly o su abuela?

No... ¡No pienses así Momoko! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Nada, nada, nada...! ¡En mi mente no hay nada! ¡No debo pensar en cosas que después solucionare porque...

Mis pensamientos fueron parados cortados por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y dando paso a dos coletas de cabellos rubios enrulados...

Y ojos azules para mi alivio mental.

Al igual que una hermosura digna de un ángel, que me hacía dudar si Boomer estaba enfermo para no ver esta belleza, aunque también me aliviaba porque fuese tan fuerte en ese sentido.

_Pero el beso..._

Miyako me miro sorprendida, y yo hable sola.

—Golpéame —mis palabras salieron sorprendentemente serias. Aunque en este pequeño momento de alguna manera así me sentí: como alguien que asumía el propósito que tenía en esta historia: Y ese propósito es arreglar las cosas, y dejarlas como antes de que pasase todo lo que paso hasta llegar a este momento.

Yo había llegado aquí para arreglar las cosas; para solucionarlas.

Y eso haría, así me lo prometía. Además, era bueno quitarse un peso de encima de cierta forma.

La mirada de Miyako paso de sorprendida, a la que siempre me dedicaba _con cariño_.

—¿Qué?

—Que me golpees.

Ni siquiera logre decir otra palabra luego de ello puesto que recibí tal golpe en la mejilla —Ojo, un golpe, no una cachetada como cualquier mujer normal daría... Ah, sí, ni ella ni su familia son normales, sin contar el odio que ella me agarro— que no logre aguantar el hecho de no moverme, inclinando mi cabeza hacia abajo mientras sentía que mi boca se llenaba de un liquido que asumí era mi sangre: y luego dolor, quedándome en shock por unos segundos, hasta que sentí que algo cercano a mí se impactaba con el piso. En mi vista se poso una Miyako prácticamente inconsciente a mis pies, en la entrada de su casa.

Como si el golpe la hubiese afectado a ella más que a mí. Y eso me hizo darme cuenta que una de mis misiones aquí estaba más que completa.

De la nada apareció la abuela, y asintió en dirección a Miyako como si ya se hubiese visto venir verla de esa forma. Luego me miro a mí, y yo con mi mano en la mejilla lo único que hice fue ayudarla a llevar a la desmayada a su cuarto y esperar a que despertase _del golpe que me dio_. Al igual de que ya se hubiese roto la _maldición_ para no tener que volver a hacer mi misma entrada en la obra y recibir otro golpe de boxeador por parte de ella.

No soportaría muchos. ¡Y además era una chica recién saliendo de algo que me partió la cabeza por un mes!

Dios, por favor, ten piedad.

—**o—**

Ahora en este momento sabía que de algo estaba más que segura: Pareciese que alguien en este mundo escuchase mis pensamientos sobre poder ver a alguien conocido para preguntarle por qué no fue a visitarme, puesto que el ruido que hicimos cuando —literalmente— arrastramos a Miyako a su cuarto, provoco que _alguien_ más saliese.

Alguien que me era muy conocida, y que además poseía cabellos rubios y ojos violetas.

Si, señores y señoras, ¡Milly estaba aquí! Y ahora me encontraba con hielo en una de mis mejillas cortesía de la casa, para el golpe recientemente dado.

Y ella sentada al frente mío para mi extraña timidez recientemente dada.

La abuela hace rato había hecho algo de su maravilloso té —que por mi mala suerte no pude probar porque tenía una mejilla inflamada y la abuela me dijo que dolería si tomase algo caliente— y de alguna manera no paraba de suspirar al ver que cada vez se volvía de otro color la parte golpeada. Yo, por razones extrañas, de alguna manera sabía que este moretón se iría antes de que llegase a clases nuevamente el lunes siguiente dentro de tres días.

Milly me veía a cada rato un poco avergonzada, puesto que después desviaba la mirada al piso.

La abuela ya se había ido unos segundos antes de la habitación, así que me decidí a hablar... o al menos intentarlo.

—Ya recordé todo —le mencione entre susurro y grito.

Ella parecía algo sorprendida pero luego dijo:

—Yo... yo ya me lo imaginaba. Y... ¿estas bien?

—Claro. ¿Y cómo están los chicos? —pregunte por fin esperando que nada hubiese pasado en me ausencia.

Milly sonrió un poco.

—Bien. Muy bien. Pero estaban preocupados por ti.

—Entonces no entiendo por qué nadie fue a visitarme —murmure para mí misma, siendo escuchada para mi vergüenza por la pobre Milly que se sonrojo un poco.

—¡Lo siento! Es que la tú de estos tres años no es mucho de que dejen que la visiten —empezó a mover las manos de una forma un tanto extraña. Y su sonrisa tranquila me hizo dar cuenta de ese pequeño fragmento de mi personalidad luego de olvidar. Después de todo me había convertido en alguien reservada en ciertos temas.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, al único que recordaba que fuese a casa en estos años había sido a Boomer y nadie más...

—Podría ser eso... —hice una pausa— Pero ¿y tú?

—Y-yo no sabía bien si te encontrabas _estable_ con los recuerdos. Y me sentí culpable de haberte ayudado a que recordaras todo de golpe. Me imagino que debió ser difícil.

—No tanto, pero igual me imaginaba algo así de tu parte. Aunque ¿los demás saben que recordé?

—No, no lo creo. Aunque Dexter estaba un poco alborotado sobre ti, ya sabes cómo es él en estos temas. Él quería ir a visitarte para ver cómo estabas, pero creo que se lo pensó mucho, y al final no lo hizo; pero los demás no lo sé muy bien. Fénix quizá quería darte tu espacio puesto que las otras semanas atrás te había visto más cansada de lo normal —la mire sorprendida por aquellas palabras— Lo siento, creo que fui la culpable de eso por el volante. No pensé que te afectaría tanto.

—Descuida Mi-chan, no a pasado nada, al menos no grave. Como le dije a tu abuela: lo que hicieron no me importa puesto que fue para una buena causa ¿no es así?

Ella asintió un poco, pero parecía contener una sonrisa por algo. Fui ahí que me di cuenta de cómo la había llamado y me sonroje.

—¿Y qué hay de Boomer? —cambie de tema desviando la mirada, a pesar de que estuviese algo ansiosa por la respuesta que me llegase a dar.

—Él... —miro a un lado, y me preocupe un poco sobre lo que fuese a decir—... Me parece que estaba bien. Incluso hizo que Bucth y Brick se sentasen con nosotros. Pero igual sentí que en su interior estaba preocupado.

—Oh —_respondí—_

—Ellos me habían contado que ya te habían visto, y que tuvieron que actuar de cierta forma en el teléfono cuando llamaste a su casa por Boomer.

Sonreí al recordar que siempre fueron así de alguna manera. Aunque Milly no pareció notar de cierta forma que ya no me afectaba como antes el nombre de Brick.

—Ya veo, es verdad ni siquiera lo había notado. Deben haber mejorado mucho.

—Al parecer ya han tenido mucha aceptación, y son buenos en lo que hacen.

—Me alegro...

—También hace unos días Butch trajo a su novia Kaoru a la secundaria —sonreí al ver cómo Milly tomaba té como una borracha mientras hablaba de todo lo que había pasado en mi ausencia. Esa animes con la que lo hacia de una manera u otra me había agradado mucho.

Me sentí bastante cómoda. Aunque de repente se me prendió la lamparita con las pocas neuronas que tenía en mi mente ante unas de sus menciones.

—¿Kaoru? Ese nombre me suena de algo...

—Ella es la novia de él desde aproximadamente cuatro años.

—Vaya, así que por fin uno que duro... —abrí mis ojos— ¡Es verdad! —prácticamente grite, pero luego me acalle ante mi error, puesto que pude haber despertado a Miyako de su desmayo, y yo todavía no la quería enfrentar— Él siempre hablaba con ella por teléfono. Y también iba a ir con ellos a la escuela del extranjero —dije mientras recodaba las tantas charlas sobre aquella chica que había cautivado a el único chico que me demostró lo bueno de la musica y los dulces. Una relación así, era bastante buena, eso significaba alta compatibilidad.

Y más cuando la presento.

Esperaba que durase mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y que fueran felices, puesto que me sentía bastante contenta y feliz por la noticia...

...Pero de repente recordé aquel día, donde al parecer Butch estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien mientras no notaba la escena que _ellos _hacían frente a él. E seguro era Kaoru con quien hablaba...

Y me maree, puse la única mano libre en mi cabeza para tratar de tranquilizar el mareo pero...

...Milly lo noto, y por eso prácticamente corrió hacia lo que sabía era la cocina mientras gritaba un:

—Voy por agua. Ya vuelvo.

Iba a gritarle que no era necesario, pero ya había entrado desesperada a la cocina.

Y me resigne.

—_No es para tano Milly_ —susurre para mí— No es necesario que te preocupes por mí.

Unos segundos después regreso con un vaso de vidrio con agua y hielo.

Lo tome y bebí a pesar de tener la mejilla hinchada por el golpe, pero igual no me dolió como pensé, más bien me lo reconforto, y eso era bueno.

Además de hacerme tranquilizar el mareo de antes.

—¿Ya estas bien?

Asentí mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa.

—A veces puede que tengan un defecto nuestras habilidades, y supongo que esto es uno de ello. Quizá también todavía no recuerdes todo lo que has vivido conscientemente. Y no sólo me refiero a los que recordaste —dijo la abuela a mis espaldas. Yo sólo asentí casi respingando por el susto— Miyako ya despertó, le dije que le llevaría té, pero al parecer creo que tú lo puedes llevar por mí —tras de mí de alguna manera sentí como si hubiese visto un guiño de ojo mientras hablaba— Ella ya está bien, al parecer el golpe sí funciono —no sé si me hablaba a mí, a Milly o si a las dos pero en mi imagen mental prácticamente me caía al suelo del alivio que me daban esas palabras.

Y me di cuenta que era perfecto.

Llevaría el té, y podría hablar con ella.

Me pare triunfante. Mientras Milly sonreía, y la abuela se iba a la cocina a preparar su exquisito té.

Sólo entonces me senté nuevamente aliviada, y sonriente.

—Tienes a tu hermana de vuelta Mi-chan —ni siquiera me importo cómo la llame, pero me sentí bastante bien con ello...

—Gracias Momo-chan.

Pareciese que mi mandíbula se desencajaría por la enorme sonrisa que había puesto Milly y yo.

Me dieron ganas de darle los cinco.

Aunque recordé otra cosa...

Y esta vez sonreí cómplice.

—Así que utilizaste algún tipo de hipnosis tú misma con esos tipos en venganza —empecé a decirle, mientras ella recordaba aquel suceso de los chicos vestidos como maricas de hace unas semanas, y reía nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba y rascaba la nuca, bien al estilo Naruto— Nada mal, aunque nadie se lo esperaría de ti —me acerque y le palmee la cabeza en aprobación como un buen perrito— Bien hecho.

Y así nos reímos como dos amigas de regreso. Como dos viejas en sus años de juventud. Como dos pájaros cantando, como...

Bueno, ustedes entienden ¿no?

Aunque igual, me dio lastima a los que estaban con el efecto de la hipnosis de Miyako, pero hay que ver que son unos idiotas en carne y hueso esos tipos que se llaman (y les llaman) a sí mismos populares...

—**o—**

Ok, quizá me había apresurado un poquito en las cosas.

Además eh dejado para ver con mi curioso ser la caja en mi cuarto y...

...Y también necesito pensar un poco más sobre Boomer y qué are, además de...

¿_...Cambiarme de ropa_?

A quién engaño, sólo me e puesto a pensar en esas cosas por el único hecho de que no sé si entrar al cuarto frente a mí, o no hacerlo e irme a casa ver, pensar y cambiarme de ropa...

¿He?

¡No! ¡Tengo que hacer esto! No es tan difícil sólo... hablarle, decirle ciertas cosas que no sé cuáles son y...

Siento un escalofrío.

¿Y si en realidad no se recupero y sólo tenía planeado fingir que lo hizo para hacerme _cosas_?

—_Yo quería un perrito, y me dieron un gatito..._

¿Qué demonios es **eso**? Al otro lado de la puerta escucho claramente cómo alguien canta esa canción que de alguna manera parece ser para una casa del terror, o algo bastante terrorífico que asustaría hasta a un bebe y... a mí.

La voz es escalofriante, y rápidamente me doy cuenta que es ella, Miyako, cantando. No recuerdo muy bien su voz puesto que casi nunca la oía hablar cuando yo estaba acerca.

Pero era razonable pensar que era ella la que la cantaba por el simple hecho de que era su cuarto ¿verdad?

_¿¡VERDAD!?_

Una imagen de la perrita de tres años me viene a la mente y trago saliva... espero que no se refiera a ella con esta canción... ¡Por favor! Me aterra el sólo pensar en el simple hecho de que tal vez el rencor de ella no sólo fuese para mí, sino también para la perrita que antes era para mí.

¡Basta! ¡Tengo que entrar, tengo que entrar!

No debo dejarme asustarme solo por esto. Yo soy fuerte, yo eh soportado mucho hasta ahora, no me debo rebajar a nada y no obtener mi charla no-planeada sólo porque esta canción me aterra y da escalofríos hasta por el...

_En fin..._

Sacudo la cabeza mental y literalmente —¿Eso es posible? Pues la verdad que sí— y toco con mi única mano restante —puesto que la otra tenía la taza y la jarra con el maravilloso té de la abuela Gotokuji—, puesto que mi herida ya estaba mucho más sanada (para mi hermosa suerte) y a pesar de tener una mancha e hinchazón, estoy bien.

Toco la puerta, y escucho claramente cómo la canción para junto con mis escalofríos.

_Pase_, recibo como respuesta.

Por favor, que no tenga muñecos vudú, que no los tenga o me muero de un infarto.

Y así abro la puerta encontrándome claramente a la belleza rubia —no soy lesbiana, ya lo confirmo cuando claramente e confesado que me gusta Boomer y _antes_ Brick— recostada mirando hacia la ventana.

Ni siquiera puedo hablar, me e quedado más muda —y quieta— que el buda de los budistas.

Y cuando ella me mira trago saliva esperando algo, _cualquier_ cosa.

Pero más de lo que mi imaginación estaba procesando que podría pasar, ella sonríe.

Y me alivio porque es una sonrisa amable (pero igual no me voy a confiar).

Miyako parece notar algo en mí, porque hace un extraño puchero con sus labios.

—Ni siquiera pensé que tenía tanta fuerza. Lo siento.

Parpadee...

—¿_He_?

—Tu herida en la mejilla —la note rodar los ojos y yo busque rápido con la mirada algún lugar para dejar la bandeja, encontrando una mesa junto a mi lado al lado de la puerta. La deje sin más— Mi rencor debió ser muy grande, así que también siento lo que paso en todo este tiempo.

_¿He?_, esta vez sólo lo pensé.

—N-no pasa... nada.

Ella sonrio más.

—Vamos, toma asiento y confiesa —lo hice en la primera silla que vi— No me gusta que las personas se queden mudas por mis palabras. Yo sé que me comporte mal, a pesar que no sea mi culpa del todo, también sé que estuve mal. Di algo por favor, necesito palabras.

Nunca pensé que fuese tan habladora, aunque la verdad yo no sabía exactamente qué decir. Como dije antes, estoy más muda que cuando llegue por respuestas aquí hace dos semanas atrás.

Aunque la verdad...

—Yo también lo siento...

Me miro sin entender.

—Es decir, yo... me parece que tengo la mayor culpa por todo.

—No la tienes, nadie tiene la culpa. Y creo que si alguien tendría que asumir todo esa seria yo. No sólo por cómo me comporte contigo, sino lo que hice a los demás por mi inmadurez.

—No me refiero sólo a eso, y-yo me disculpo por Boomer.

—¿Por Boomer?

—Es que tú me hiciste darme cuenta de lo duro que es de que alguien que quieres no pueda estar contigo.

Miyako parecía sonreír amable.

—Mi yo de antes sabía que tú lo querías también a él... y en realidad por eso creo que despertó —confiesa mirando hacia otra parte.

—¿He?

—Sí, cómo escuchaste —me mira y sonríe— Esa parte de mí de alguna forma lo logro saber... y aunque de alguna forma me sentí herida en ese entonces por no ser yo, sólo no se pudo evitar. Yo tuve la culpa por confesarme.

—No la tienes —pareciese que había agarrado más confianza con esta chica, y mis temores pasados ya pareciese que se habían ido a una parte lejana de mi redonda cabeza— Confesarse no fue malo por ti. Nadie tiene la culpa de que se enamore de otra persona, y decírselo a él o ella, no es malo. Creo que está bien, creo que lo que hiciste estuvo bien. No fue tu culpa —hice una pausa y evite mirarla por el hecho de que había dicho palabras que en mi rango serian cursis— No fue de nadie. Nadie tiene la culpa. Y si la tuviera alguien, entonces yo no conociera a ese alguien.

Escuche su risa...

—Es verdad, es verdad. Pero igual me siento mal por todo lo que hice. Creo que tendré que regresar a todos a la normalidad.

—Eso es bueno —casi digo, pero lo callo.

—Espera... ¿cómo es eso de que tu yo de antes sabía que me gustaba Boomer?

—Oh, eso... Nunca te diste cuenta, pero mi yo había visto el brillo y tus cambios extraños cada vez que estabas con él. Pero estabas embobada con Brick así que...

Al menos tenía una pista de que él me gustaba desde hace más de cuatro años.

—_Ya entiendo._.. ¿y a ti te sigue gustando Boomer? —pregunte en susurro.

—No, yo ya estoy de novio.

—_Pero entonces... la fiesta, el beso... yo vi..._

Y ella definitivamente al notar las palabras que dije, se echo a reír. Una risa amistosa.

—No, no. Eso era una fiesta de disfraces —dijo para mi sorpresa— Y al queviste no era Boomer sino Brick...

_¿He?_

_¡¿HE?!_

—Pero cómo...

Esto definitivamente, no me lo esperaba ni en mis años. Entonces recorde la fiesta; recorde a montones de personas a las cuales no les preste atención; y cuando llegue vi a la rubia... Miyako besando a un rubio.

Sólo a un rubio que pensé por algunas facciones de su cara que era Boomer.

Pero ahora me di cuenta de algo; si era una fiesta de disfraces —a la cual no fui invitada porque en verdad no me gustan muchos los disfraces, y bueno, las fiestas— y Brick estaba disfrazado de Boomer, sin contar que ellos junto con Butch eran trillizos, con mismos rasgos faciales, pero no en lo que se diga altura, ojos y cabello...

Soy una completa idiota. Y por eso me sonroje al tope ante las risistas que mandaba Miyako.

—Pero espera, ¿entonces por qué me seguías manteniendo el rencor?

—Eso es diferente, digamos que fue un capricho por no obtener lo que queria y me desquitaba contigo.

—Pero la abuela también me dijo que seguías...

—No... te mintió. Sé que entro en mi mente. Pero igual no importa. Estoy emparejada con Brick desde tu accidente, y desde ahí me di deje de lado a Boomer, pero lamentablemente no a ti —me menciono quitando su sonrisa y poniendo rostro serio.

Pero al contrario de todo yo me alivie.

—Aquel año en el que regresaste del hospital, la verdadera razón por la que no fui a la secundaria al año siguiente no fue por Boomer, sino por el rencor hacia ti —suspiro, y yo abrí los ojos y luego los rode.

Después de todo además de que ahora todo parecía dar vueltas en mí mente como un remolino de cosas que encajan como cubos en los cubos, sabía que la abuela Gotokuji sabía mentir.

Pero igual se lo agradecía, puesto que esos pequeños detalles que de sierva forma no me habían gustado nada y sabía que me habían provocado algo de celos, me habían hecho darme cuenta de que me gustaba Boomer...

—Y ahora que estamos bien —empezó a decir atrayendo mi atención— ¿Podrías alcanzarme una taza de ese delicioso té que hace mi abuela?

Yo sólo sonreí.

Brick tenía suerte, Miyako no me había dicho, pero sabía perfectamente que ella se comportaba así de amistosa con él. Lo presentí, y por eso me agrado...

Un agrado de los buenos.

Al final pareciese que las cosas habían encajado bien: al final parecía que las cosas no estaban tan en mi contra como parecía.

Al final quizá podría hacer otra buena amiga.

Todo depende del tiempo.

Todo depende de mí...

Por ahora, como dicen los abuelos, tenemos que disfrutar la vida mientras podamos.

Porque nadie sabe si yo estaría aquí si no fuera por me ángel guardián que me quería viva.

Por eso prefería que las cosas de alguna forma ya estuviesen más o menos arregladas, a pesar de que faltaban ciertas cositas que debía ver qué hacia.

Nadie dijo que seria fácil ¿verdad?

—**o—**

**Casi tres días después...**

Me sentía bastante nerviosa, y no sólo por el hecho de que cuando llegue note que todo estaba mucho más tranquilo que antes —cosa que yo estaba pensando que seguiría igual, y por ello espere por cada día de estos que lo que quedo del golpe de Miyako se fuese rápido, lo que sucedió.

¿Miyako al final habrá cumplido aquello de arreglar todo los problemas que causo a los demás? Al parecer, todo a mi alrededor estaba a favor con sus palabras. Es decir: tranquilo. Nadie hablaba de nuevas parejas rompiendo, y quién era el chico que lo hizo; nadie hablaba de chismes sobre ese hecho: nadie hablaba de nada.

Sólo estaban hablando tranquilamente sobre ellos mismos y cosas que hicieron en todo este tiempo.

Quizá por eso de alguna forma cuando llegue a mi salón de clases me sentí casi como si estuviese en un lugar donde sobraba la paz mundial. Y la inconsciencia.

Pero sobre todo, parecía que ahora algunos de os chismes que había escuchado no eran malos, más bien eran muy buenos.

Como que Adam había vuelto con Taylor. Aquella pareja parecía que había retomado su relación luego de todo este tiempo. Yo me sentí un poco mal por no haberme quejado de esto un poco con Miyako, pero bueno, ella no tenía exactamente toda la culpa de haberse comportado de ese modo.

A pesar de lo loca que estuvo.

Y bueno, yo también estuve pensando además de todo que... no diré a mis amigos que recordé, ni siquiera, por más que esté tentada, a Boomer. No ahora por lo menos. Eso le había dicho a todos los Gotokuji que conocía. Ya que eran las únicas personas las cuales conocían mi estado. Además de mi madre y hermana, a las cuales también les dije que no dijeran nada por ahora, puesto que no estaba preparada.

Es verdad, si quería podía arreglar todo con todos por esta simple palabra, pero no era así como pensaba mi mente. Yo quería recomenzar con todos de una forma nueva. Y quizá cuando estuviese más confiada les diría que recordé.

Por lo menos era bueno saber que podría hablar con Milly, o Miyako (a pesar de que a esta todavía me daba bástate timidez hablar por más confianza que me mostrase) sobre mis recuerdos.

Milly ya hasta me había contado en este fin de semana sobre que la tal Kaoru, —la cual es la novia que quiero conocer de Butch— se transfirió junto con los dos hermanos, a esta secundaria. Y al parecer es muy agradable, y le gustan los deportes.

Al igual de que la mesa se había llenado con muchas personas.

_Milly, Dexter, Fénix, Brick, Butch, Boomer, Kaoru..._

Todos —sin contar a Kaoru porque a pesar de lo muy agradable que sea todavía no la conozco— amigos de mi pasado que me ayudaron desde la lejanía como la cercanía. Era bueno saber que tenía personas que cuidaban de mí a pesar de todo.

También le confesé a Milly —cosa que ella de alguna manera sabía, aunque ya con sus habilidades preferí no comentar nada— sobre que me gustaba Boomer. Cosa que me morí del sonrojo, puesto que también me daba vergüenza saber que Miyako sabía de esto (al igual que su abuela). Pero —como algo que sé que esta familia me da mucho— me sorprendió con un abrazo sorpresa. Y extrañas palabras de aliento que me reconfortaron.

Y cuando salí de mi salón prácticamente me puse muy nerviosa puesto que no había visto a nadie conocido, y sabía que todos estarían en la mesa esperando a que llegara.

¿Qué iban a pensar cuando llegara?

¿Qué iba a pensar yo cuando los viera?

¿Cómo me comportara, o se comportarían ellos?

¿Y Boomer?

¿Y...?

_Qué más da..._

No sé para qué siempre pienso tanto, si al final tendré algún día que verles la cara a pesar de las ganas que tenga de escaparme al patio.

Asumir las cosas como e hecho hasta ahora me a traído muchos alivios cómodos...

E descubierto muchas cosas en todo este tiempo que jamas imagine que fuesen a ser verdad.

Perdí personas importantes, fui rechazada, y al parecer no recordé por tres largos años a personas que estuvieron siempre ayudándome secretamente; recordé todo, averigüe cosas que no me gustaron, como también sabía que nadie tenía la culpa; y me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo.

Y todo por un estúpido volante. Un estúpido volante puesto por una amiga que me quería ayudar.

Y por eso agradecía que aquel día hubiese visto a aquella persona repartiéndolos.

Quién sabe si no hubiera recordado todo ahora, quizá nunca más lo haría.

Y cuando veo la puerta de la cafetería casi frente a mí me doy cuenta de algo:

Todo a terminado de verdad, ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo siento y justo entonces intento recordar en qué momento comenzó todo y descubro que todo empezó antes de lo que pensaba, mucho antes, y ahí justo en ese momento, cuando me doy cuenta de que las cosas sólo ocurren una vez, y por mucho que me esfuerce ya nunca volveré a sentir lo mismo...

...Abro la puerta y veo la luz que me da el camino hacía una nueva historia que acaba de comenzar...

Y es verdad... nunca voy a volver a sentir lo mismo.

₪_**Casi ᴛℌᴇ ᴇᴎᴅ...₪**_

_Bien, bien. No hubo exactamente un reencuentro, pero sí se contó algunas cosas sobre los personajes que no aparecieron mucho. Aunque igual puede que lo haya en el siguiente y último capitulo._

_O por dios, me siento nerviosísima. Este, por ahora, a sido el proyecto más largo que eh hecho..._

_Y ¡cabooooom! Ya se acabara en unos cuantos días más cuando publique el último capitulo... _

_Bueno, igual, espero les haya gustado y sea comprensible, puesto que la verdad hasta yo me entrevere un poco al escribirlo..._

_Y bueno... ya saben lo que digo..._

_...**Hasta el último capitulo.**_

**¿Reviews?**


	17. Y así fue: Un año después

**N/A** — Gracias por sus reviews. Y aquí el tan ansiado final. Espero les guste, y pues, ayer como que no me dejaba fanfiction entrar a mi cuenta, sino, tal vez lo hubiesen tenido antes.

Disclaimer:** Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z**_ No _me pertenece. Sólo esta historia que ya llego a su fin.

**M**omoko**—17 años (En el recuerdo tiene siete)**

**B**oomer**—17 años. (En el recuerdo tiene siete)**

* * *

**°Cuestionario°**

Epilogo:Y así fue... Un año después...

_La tristeza es la única emoción que te muestra lo que realmente te importa. _

* * *

Constantemente me e dicho a mí misma que todo iba a salir bien luego de lo ocurrido, pero al parecer el destino controlo mis decisiones esta vez... porque no e podido hacer nada.

Desde pequeña fui una niña indecisa que de algún manera cambiaba de parecer cada cinco segundos, que no se decidía si decir algo, o no hacerlo.

Yo hace un año encontré un volante en mi mochila.

Yo hace un año recordé muchas cosas que pude no haber recordado gracias a él. O más bien a ella.

Yo hace un año me di cuenta de que hay cosas que son muy extrañas en el mundo.

Yo hace un año me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de la persona equivocada, y que de alguna manera no me había dado cuenta que el que verdaderamente me gustaba era mi mejor y primer amigo. A quien también, al parecer, me quería.

Yo hace un año me di cuenta que me ponía nerviosa por muchas cosas y que ese nerviosismo e indecisión.. no me dejaron confesarme ante él. O al menos decírselo y ya. No esperaría más después de todo el tiempo que estuvo con ese amor ante mí.

Yo me acabo de dar cuenta luego de ese año que soy una cobarde... porque no logre nada. Porque no puede hacer nada, ni siquiera el decirle lo que en verdad mi corazón dictaba.

Lo sé, me volví una cursi de manga shoujo —al que por cierto consultaba cada tanto—, pero no lo puedo evitar, ya que es la pura verdad. Quizá pueda decirlo con otras palabras pero... _yo prefiero estas_.

Porque no sé si el destino no me quiere dejar decirle lo que quiero. O quizá soy yo misma y mi nerviosismo en aumento cada vez que estaba junto a él...

Nerviosismo, _cobardismo_: ganas de salir corriendo a la cuneta que hay a un lado de la secundaria y tirarme de clavado sin importar si esta llena de agua, o no. Me siento así cada vez que estoy junto a él, pero no es malo, más bien es vergonzosamente reconfortante, porque sé que cada vez que no estoy o no lo puedo ver a él, yo me siento de cierta manera vacía.

Quizá no lo merezca. Quizá sólo debo dejarlo y ya. Quizá sólo...

Pero no puedo. Tengo un peso encima que quiere ser liberado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Porque mi enamoramiento no comenzó cuando me di cuenta hace un año que él, Boomer, me gustaba.

Este enamoramiento comenzó mucho antes, y de eso me di cuenta, y recordé cuando revise aquella caja nuevamente y encontré algunos diarios de mis años escolares desde la primera vez que comencé a escribir.

_Así comenzó mi amor, y así termine yo._

_Indecisa como siempre_**...**

**F**l**a**s**h **B**a**c**k**

_Mis ojos se habían agrandado de la sorpresa por lo que ellos veían._

_Una pansa grande en un cuerpo pequeño según yo. Parecía una adolescente de quince años, pero también parecía que conservaba vida en su interior puesto que yo ya había visto a muchas mujeres embarazadas en las consultas al médico. Aunque me sorprendí de verdad al ver su juventud..._

_¿Y no era que sólo los mayores se podían embarazar? Mis padres me habían dicho que sólo cuando cumpliera muchos años más podría tener hijos, y no siendo una niña como lo soy ahora. ¿Acaso me mintieron? Y si fuera así ¿por qué lo hicieron?_

_Tenía que decírselo a Boomer lo más pronto posible, porque así podríamos averiguar junto Butch cómo personas con unos pocos años más que nosotros podrían tener hijos. ¡De seguro ellos quizá sabían de esto! Ellos eran geniales, y Boomer era inteligente. Muy inteligente._

_¡Él debía saber!_

_Mis pensamientos fueron cortados por un número que al parecer pertenecía a mi turno de consulta. Agarrada de la mano emprendí camino hacía donde me pesaría, medirían y otras cosas que no podía recordar que los doctores me hacían._

—**o—**

—_¡Boomer, Butch! —grite a los cuatro vientos cuando por fin llegue junto a mi madre a la casa de mis dos mejores amigos. La verdad es que según sabía también tenían a otro, pero yo no lo conocía y él siempre cada vez que yo iba a casa de ellos, nunca estaba porque estaba en casa de otros amigos. No me importaba, no lo conocía._

_La puerta de la casa fue abierta por la señora Him, y yo sonreí como siempre hacía cada vez que la veía. Ella siempre me daba pastel, y los pasteles que hacía eran muy ricos. Ella me agradaba._

_Además me recordaba mucho a Boomer si no fuera porque tiene ojos verdes como Butch._

_La fui a abrazar como siempre, y luego entre a su casa para ir por Boomer, o por Butch. Al que encontrara primero. La señora Him decía que me consideraba parte de la familia así que no importaba que yo me recorriera hasta el cansancio su casa —o según ella mi casa: siempre andaba diciéndome cosas como "Mi casa es tu casa"— para buscar a mis amigos. Y los encontré, o más bien lo encontré a Boomer viendo la televisión, a Bob Esponja... ¡Yo también quiero verlo!_

_Me tire encima del sillon asustando a Boomer en el proceso. Solté una risita._

—_¡Hola Boomer! —luego de segundos me sonrío y revoloteo los cabellos despeinándome. Me gustaba que me hiciera eso, me hacía sentir bien._

—_Hola Momoko._

—_¿Puedo preguntarte dos cosas? _

—_Claro._

_Le empecé a contar lo que vi cuando fui a mi consulta en el hospital, mientras él me escuchaba. Era una pena que no estuviese Butch, pero al llevarme un poco más bien con Boomer, no importaba por ahora._

_Cuando finalice mi relato le pregunte si sabía por qué ella podía tener hijos si era muy chica._

—_No lo sé —me respondió y yo hice un puchero— ¡P-pero mi madre me dijo que podías hacerlos con amor!_

_Lo mire sin entender._

—_¿Con... amor?_

—_C-claro. —se puso como tomate por una razón me mi cabeza de siete años no logro entender— Si te gusta mucho una persona, puedes tener hijos con ella._

_Sentí mis ojos brillar._

—_¡Entonces puedo tener hijos con una persona que me guste mucho! Eso significa que...—me volví a Boomer y me pare en el sillón señalándole con el dedo— ¡...Puedo tener hijos contigo porque me gustas mucho!_

_No sabía por qué, pero sentí y vi que Boomer se volvía más rojo que antes. Quizá no entendí en ese entonces que yo había dicho algo bastante importante. Algo que sabía había afectado a Boomer, y a mi mente. _

_Porque inconscientemente en ese entonces empecé a pensar en él como mi esposo. Él me empezó a gustar sin que me diera cuenta. Mi mente se había quedado con esas palabras grabadas como un objetivo futuro._

_Pero, como dije, yo no sabía que esas palabras eran importantes de verdad, y por es había olvidad y dejado de lado el tema. A pesar de que ese sentimiento había nacido en mí. Pero, conforme pasaba el tiempo, me di cuenta que confundí a cierta persona con Boomer. Pensando que aquel misero parecido que veía en él, era lo que yo había malinterpretado según mis sentimientos. Porque yo sabía que amaba a Boomer, pero a la vez no lo sabía. Porque en ese entonces confundí a Boomer con su hermano, y por eso me empezó a gustar. Pero entre medio de esa confusión, yo me había dado cuenta que si no me confesaba a uno, no podría hablar con ninguno. Por eso decidí que seria a Brick, puesto que a él lo había conocido mucho tiempo después que a Boomer. Y yo quería mucho a Boomer para perder su amistad, o en cualquier caso que se volviera un poco incomoda. _

_Lo quería mucho más que a Brick por más egoísta que suene. Y yo pensaba en ese entonces que de todas formas cualquiera de los dos me rechazaría si me confesada. Después de todo era poco atractiva._

_Y entre medio de esa situación también estaba el hecho de que aquella adolescente embarazada, había sido una barrera para evitar intentar salir con uno de ellos sólo por el simple hecho de que los quería conservar como amigos. Una imagen que luego de que al parecer me hubiese vuelto un poco más atractiva luego del accidente, esta aparecía con las pocas declaraciones que me habían dado en mis tres años de ignorancia._

_Yo había olvidado también con todo esto que amaba a Boomer, y no fue hasta que un tiempo —más bien unos meses porque me olvide— después de que recordé, que fui hasta la caja que de alguna forma también me había ayudad con la situación, y encontré no sólo las fotos, sino también diarios. Diarios que tenía desde mis siete años de edad cuando ya sabía escribir muchas palabras._

_Y también un regalo: Un listón rosa de una tela bastante suave. Y una carta venía con él._

_Una confesión de cierta persona que me perturbaba los pensamientos. _

_Sentimientos escritos en papel. Tres palabras nada más, y un nombre:_

_**Te amo Momoko.**_

—_**Boomer.**_

_Y así fue como me puse a llorar dando las gracias porque nadie estuviese en casa. Y as—también me puse a leer los diarios._

_Y así recordé cómo de alguna forma me enamore de Boomer._

_Y así me di cuenta que era una idiota por no haberme dado cuenta de los sentimientos de él hacía mí en ese entonces._

_Y así me de cuenta que quería salir con él, y si pudiera, también casarme._

_Y así también me di cuenta que me estaba volviendo una cursi, porque ya hasta lo dibujaba a veces, y escribía poesía sin sentido sobre mis sentimientos. Y también me ataba ese listón con unas trenzas que me hacía._

__**F**i**n **d**e **F**l**a**s**h** B**a**c**k

Y así estuve lo que queda del año escolar hasta ahora, tratando de confesarme de formas que me hacían darme cuenta que era una cobarde por más intentos que hiciera por ello.

Incluso Miyako, Milly, y por extraño que parezca hasta la recién llegada y transferida Kaoru, me intentaron ayudar en algunas ocasiones.

No podría estar más agradecida por tener personas así como ellas.

Aunque por extraño que parezca a veces me asaltaba el pensamiento de que era la solterona entre un grupo de chicas que no eran para nada solteras. Pero eso no me importaba, yo tenía motivos.

Y ahora con mis diecisiete años de edad, diez años después de que al parecer me enamorara de Boomer, yo quería estar con él. Porque a pesar de lo indecisa que fuese mi personalidad con decir, o no decir las cosas, no podía negar que si no lo hacía, no sólo lo perdería, sino que no podría hacerlo nunca con él, ni con nadie.

Porque después de todo, este era su último año en la secundaria.

—**o—**

El escandalo a mi alrededor fue ignorada olímpicamente por mi mente que estaba en las nubes —sentimentalmente—, me sentía extrañamente tranquila por fuera y por dentro. Esto era uno de los pocos días que estaba de buen humor, y no me ponía nerviosa o pensaba en demasía sobre el tema que prácticamente perturba hasta mis sueños —en todos los sentidos.

A pesar de ser ignorante de mi alrededor sabía el por qué de tanto alboroto: Al parecer nuestra profesora de historia —que no quiero decir el nombre porque la verdad es que no me lo acuerdo, estoy tan acostumbrada a decirles profesor, o profesora que se me fue el nombre de todos por las manos— había pedido licencia maternal puesto que con sus casi siete meses de embarazo, hasta yo me quedaba sorprendida de que durara tanto. En fin, y al parecer para la mala suerte de los que no querían ningún profesor más de historia alrededor por las horas libres que quedaban sin estos, íbamos a tener un profesor suplente. Claramente las chicas alucinaban porque fuese un hombre bishounen, o cómo sea el termino para describir a esos tipos lindos que desprendían feromonas por doquier. Y los chicos sólo hablaban o bufaban fastidiados porque hubiese uno.

Y así estuvimos por quince minutos, o quizá menos. Yo en mis pensamientos, y ellos con sus jodidos fastidioso ruidos de siempre.

Y así note como todos prácticamente se callaban repentinamente, y volteaba a ver al que seguro seria nuestro nuevo profesor, alucinando con que al menos fuera lo contrarío a lo que decian las chicas sólo para fastidiar —mi buen humor siempre me hacía querer joderles la vida a todos los de mi clase sin que estos se den cuenta, creo que fue algún tipo de trauma de pequeña puesto que me fastidiaban por tener ojos y cabello raro. Aunque descarte cualquier idea del genero femenino cuando ante mis ojos una luz brillante me hizo cerrar los ojos sorprendida.

¿¡Qué demonios!?

Mi mente no soporto tanto impacto de que esa nueva profesora fuera tan brillante, que incluso nos tuvimos que tapar los ojos ante tanto brillo. Desprendía felicidad, alegría, y un montón de amor. ¿Desde cuándo los profesores desprendían eso?

Cuando dejamos de hacer nuestras tonterías por fin nos dignamos a ver al ser celestial, y mi mandíbula se desencajo de mi boca y callo al suelo del la doble sorpresa que me dejo el simple hecho de que yo conocía a esta profesora.

Bueno, más bien mi mente la había mantenido constantemente por unos años como una imagen bastante partícula para ciertas ocasiones.

Y sí amigos, para los que saben de quién hablo, pues aquí la tienen: Con sus cabellos oscuros y cortos por los hombros, y ojos de un celeste brillante, además de mi misma estatura, se encontraba la ahora aproximadamente mujer de veinticinco o veintiséis años que yo había visto embarazada de pequeña.

Y ella se llamaba Keans.

Y Así para mi sorpresa, me di cuenta que lo que mi mente había procesado aquella vez sobre la imagen de ella había sido un error porque: aquella vez la había visto muy nerviosa, pero ahora parecía muy segura de sí misma. Y yo que pensaba otras cosas insensibles que le pudo haber pasado.

Ahora mi buen humor se fue al trasto y fue remplazado por la culpa porque esta profesora no sólo nos regalo felicidad en nuestras dos horas de clase, sino que os agrado a todos y era bastante buena explicando cosas que otros no entendían.

Y me pregunte cómo le habrían ido las cosas luego de aquella vez haberla visto en el hospital.

Y luego me imagine a mí misma en su situación y me dije que primero me casaría antes de tener hijos. Al menos tener un trabajo asegurado para mantenerlos.

Y así estuve perdida y a la vez no, todas las clases de mi ahora primer curso de bachillerato.

Y nuevamente un extraño coraje surgió como nunca. Y quise ir y gritar a los cuatro vientos muchas cosas emocionantes, porque de alguna manera ya no podía más que las cosas no sucedieran como quería que lo hicieran. Ya no podía más el hecho de tener estas palabras en mi interior y querer sacarlas, pero no poder.

Yo de verdad quería gritarle al mundo lo idiota que era.

Yo de verdad quería a Boomer.

_Yo de verdad que era idiota._

—**o—**

Mis ojos se plantaron en el auto blanco que fue a parar junto a la profesora Keans. Por un momento pensé en que eran secuestradores, o acosadores que querían secuestrarla para que ella les diera su dulzura, pero ninguna de las dos opciones fue, puesto que de auto salio un niño de como ocho años que fue con su madre. Y luego otra persona de la parte del conductor salio, este portaba una bata como Dexter siempre hacía, y era como la versión en mayor de ese niño...

Esperen un minuto:

Un niño de como ocho o nueve años.

La mujer antes adolescente que había visto embarazada cuando esta tenía como quince años.

Y un hombre con similitudes del pequeño.

Definitivamente había visto a la familia completa. Pero sonreí, porque de verdad me gusto la imagen, por lo menos no era madre soltera como pensé. Y parecía muy feliz de tenerlos a los dos junta a ella.

Y me puse triste.

Y tuve ganas de llorar.

Y quise gritar como antes.

Y me frustre porque no podía hacerlo.

Y luego me di cuenta que estaba llorando mientras caminaba a casa luego de salir de la secundaria. Y luego cambie mi cara a la que verdaderamente mostraba mi humor de tristeza. Y grite a mi interior.

Y me volví a dar cuenta que nuevamente fui una cobarde. Que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en todo este tiempo mi comportamiento seguía siendo el mismo. Y cuando llegue a casa entre a mi cuarto, me acosté en mi cama, mire al techo. Y luego saque la caja con las fotos más específicamente de Boomer y yo. Y las mire, y me puse triste, y tuve nuevamente ganas de llorar.

Y luego me volví hacía la ventana, mire al cielo y recordé a Boomer.

Recordé que este era su último años.

Recordé que quizá esta fuera mi última oportunidad.

Recordé que estaba enamorada de él.

Y recordé a la familia feliz que vi antes de irme de la secundaría.

Y por esa misma razón no pude más, agarre un abrigo y sin decir una sola palabra salí de casa tan silenciosamente como había llegado. Yendo hacía mi objetivo que me provocaba sentimientos que a la vez me provocaban cobardía.

Y cuando llegue a la calle corrí, corrí, y seguí corriendo. Perros ladrando, pájaros cantando, persona caminando... y yo corriendo despavorida y como una loca.

Una loca con un objetivo en mente.

Una loca enamorada intensamente de su mejor amigo...

Y cuando mire la puerta respirando entrecortada, recordé aquella vez que grite sus nombres.

Recordé que en ese entonces yo era una chica despreocupada e inocente.

Y que me confesé de una forma extraña sin saberlo siquiera.

Y toque la puerta de la casa, y luego fui recibida por la señora Him tan esplendida como siempre, me dijo que Boomer estaba en su cuarto.

Yo sólo sonreí.

—¿Me podría prestar un lápiz y un papel?

Ella me miro extrañada, pero sin quitar su sonrisa. Asintió y fue hacía alguna parte mientas yo me quedaba en la entrada parada y respirando nerviosa.

Y regreso y me dio lo que le pedí.

Y luego fue hacía la cocina acariciándome la cabeza nostálgica.

Y le sonreí, y subí las escaleras y cuando llegue a mi silencioso objetivo me pose en una pared y escribí aquellas tres palabras y un nombre.

Y me di cuenta que era una idiota por sonrojarme y no haber venido aquí más bien vestida.

Y así fue como toque la puerta.

Y así fue como fue abierta, por un Boomer despeinado y con lentes que me hizo volverme un tomate.

Y así fue como le entregue el papel ante su sorpresa.

Y así fue como lo leyó, y luego me miro rojo... y yo sólo sonreí.

—¡Me gustas mu...— no termine de hablar cuando sentí algo en mis labios. Algo muy suave que me dejo más desorientada de lo que ya me encontraba.

Mi cerebro parecía nadar en morfina, o haber tomado un viaje de vacaciones a un lugar lejano. Y vi estrellas fugases.

Y me sentí en el cielo.

Y por una vez en la vida me sentí infinita, porque por fin sentía que algo muy bueno me había pasado.

Cuando se separó, era como Bambi recién nacido: no sabía cómo caminar, no pensaba con claridad, tenía la mirada desenfocada y quería gritar por mi mami.

Era bambi versión pudín.

Y también me di cuenta que debía estar completamente roja.

Pero lo que me sorprendió de todo esto fue que me abrazo y dijo:

—Gracias...

Y yo quería llorar y gritarle gracias a él.

Es verdad, nadie sabía que yo había recordado. Nadie sabía que yo sabía quiénes eran Butch y Brick. O incluso Milly, aunque esta sí sabía que había recordado como también Miyako y su abuela.

Pero la verdad, en el estado en el que estaba prefería quedare así para siempre, y dejar de pensar...

Ser alguien despreocupada como en el pasado, de niña.

De verdad... yo era una idiota enamorada...

Una idiota-loca felizmente correspondida.

Este era mi final feliz.

**The End**

_¡Se termino! ¡SE TERMINO! Y como siempre, quiero llorar como Lambo. ¿A qué no se lo esperaban? La verdad es que este epilogo lo hice en la noche pasada, puesto que me fue complicado conseguir una idea para aquí. Quise hacer algo medio tipo la película de Tamako Market. Un final, sin final. Uno despreocupado. Libre de saber qué pasara después, si ella estará bien cuando Boomer vaya a la universidad, si seguirán su relación... en fin. Espero les haya gustado, porque a mí de verdad que me encanto. _

_Quizá haga especiales sobre esta historia, contando cómo le fue en el año que paso a Momoko, y cómo le fue al volver a ver y conocer a Butch y Brick nuevamente. Y también quizá haga una segunda parte si me planteo una idea, y si ustedes quieren.  
¡Gracias por los reviews recibidos! Quizá esta sea mi última historia para este fandom..._

_Nah es broma, seguiré publicando extrañas historias como siempre._

_Espero les haya gustado el final, y..._

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
